Of Friendship, Opportunity and Apprehension
by Asaf
Summary: A new pegasus pony arrives and stays with the Apple Family. Discord gets free and will soon be out causing bigger trouble than ever with the help of an unexpected partner. The Mane 6's friendship will be put to the biggest test of all; the test of time.
1. The Arrival

A/N: This is my first fanfic, reviews will be most welcome =]

It has been a few months since Discord's demise and it was yet another normal day in the peaceful land of Equestria. The sun was almost halfway through the sky, shining its light on the town of Ponyville along with 'Sweet Apple Acres' not so far from it. There were but a few clouds up in the sky, but not a single one of them seemed like it contained enough water in order to rain down and somehow spoil this beautiful day which seemed almost magical. From Ponyville itself one could easily get a glimpse of the town of Canterlot, which looked like a paradise no matter in what angle and from what height one looked upon it.

To a young pegasus colt, who was about the same age as Twilight Sparkle and her friends, this marvelous sight appeared all at once as he flew past a mountain which was hiding Ponyville and Canterlot from his sight just up to a second ago. Having only heard how magnificent of a sight it was from above, seeing it for the first time left him so astonished that he nearly forgot to keep flapping his wings. Regaining his bearings, the expression of amazement on the young stallion's face turned into a huge smile as he continued flying towards the little yet big town.

His name was Paint. It might not sound like a normal name to anypony, but usually other ponies realized that it made sense just as any other name did. Paint's cutie mark was a paintbrush with a bright handle. The bright wooden-like appearing handle made it easy to notice on his blue coat, which resembled the sky when it was almost dark; a blue which appeared just for a few moments before the sun completely finished setting. The edge of his paintbrush cutie mark was covered in simple stripes of the rainbow colors. The colors just happened to be organized in the same order as they appeared on Rainbow Dash's mane, tail, and cutie mark. His mane and tail were colored a lighter blue like the sky in a bright summer's day and his eyes were green.

As you've most likely figured, Paint likes to draw. To him, painting wasn't just a hobby; it was his special talent as understood from a single look on his cutie mark. While most pegasi's talents were focused around flying, that is what Paint specialized in and enjoyed doing. He would take drawing of almost anything that caught his eye using his quills for the sketching and then his paintbrushes and small paint cans for the actual painting. Those drawing materials, including paper and a pad, were the only contents of his first saddle bag. On the one on resting against his other side he carried his money and the food he bought from the last village he's been to.

You might have assumed that he made a living by selling his paintings, but if you had then you assumed wrong. Paint had a compassion for drawing, but he was too modest to turn that into a living. Instead he would work for ponies that lived around where he was staying in order to afford food and a roof over his head, but never has he ever sold a painting before. He would happily give them out to ponies who liked them before drawing them again out of his memory in order to have a copy that he himself could keep in case he wanted to. After all making a living out of that would mean he'd have to spend hours on end drawing, and since he didn't always have the inspiration most artists needed, it didn't sound like he'd enjoy such a life. Also, he wasn't a lazy pony. He might not be living a life of wealth, but he was able to make a living and still have time to enjoy his talent, what else could he ask for?

While his talent was not related to flying at all, Paint has been to the flying school in his own place of birth when he was little and had the flying capabilities of any average pegasus. He flew often, sometimes just to get his head clear and enjoy the fresh air and sometimes in order to look out for things to draw like a setting sun's orange light breaking through the clouds in its way or a clear night's sky or a waterfall, any of nature's wonders that was a sight worth memorizing. Just in the past five seconds Paint's eyes had already seen so much that he didn't know what he'd like to draw on paper first.

He pushed his artistic compulsion aside for now though, for it will have to wait. His last employer at the last village he was staying at, a fully grown earth pony, to whom he helped run a small apple store, has heard that Paint will be traveling to Ponyville next. He was kind to inform some members of his family in 'Sweet Apple Acres' and even said that they will be more than happy to give him a place to stay, not to mention that they were always looking for workers to help with the lots of harvesting they had to do since their apple fields were huge. According to his last employer, they were the ones sending him all the apples he sold.

Paint could not have expressed his gratitude in a better way compared to thanking the pony a thousand times, since now he already had a place to stay and a job before he even got into town, but his former employer said that he shouldn't mention it and that the Apple Family had plenty of room. The young colt pegasus immediately identified the place where he would be staying from now on; Sweet Apple Acres. His former boss certainly was not joking, for that there was a very big apple forest, no wonder the Apple Family was always on the lookout for some help. Since all the traveling he had gone through until now was in order to reach this specific town, he doubted he would be leaving Ponyville any time soon now that he was finally there.

Growing more and more excited the closer he got to Ponyville, the pegasus flew even faster towards the farm he was to live at from now on. He could be a punctual pony despite the fact that he was a carefree pony who liked to spend his time relaxing by watching the sky and painting it. He didn't want to be late to the farm; it would be simply rude after all the kindness that he was shown from the Apple Family. Also, he wouldn't mind making a good impression on the earth ponies. Since he was to actually stay for a long period of time, he was already planning on going to Ponyville after greeting the Apple Family and settling in, for he was already eager to meet new friends. That is, as long as there wasn't any work that had to be done around the farm right now. There might be, and there might not, but Paint knew that his new responsibility had to come before anything else if he was to express his gratitude towards the family he will be staying with.

The farm was literally enormous, and Paint soon realized that finding out the location of anypony from the Apple Family might prove rather problematic. His first attempt was aimed at the barn and house at the edge of the apple fields since it was obviously the easiest place to search at. Flying towards the two wooden buildings, the young pegasus descended a little in order to get a better look around. His search was short and produced no result, causing Paint to figure out that the ponies he was looking for were probably out working in the actual fields. He flew away from the house and above the tightly-close together apple trees. It was impossible to even see the ground from above since the trees were so close to one another, so Paint had to fully descend and land in order to look around.

The orchard was surely bigger once one stepped into it compared to when one flew above it. Paint was already expecting a long and frustrating search, and also once he would start helping the Apple Family with their work it would take him time to get used to this gigantic place and get his bearings. Lucky for him though, he was able to hear some talking just after a few moments of walking. Following the voice, Paint could soon see two mares about his age. One mare he could instantly recognize as one of the Apple Family, especially because of her cowboy hat and Curie Mark which consisted three apples. Applejack was talking to Pinkie Pie, who Paint couldn't really connect to the orchard and its scenery, which was why Paint figured that the two were probably friends.

After a few more seconds, the pink pony let out an excited giggled and left by hopping away excitedly like a bunny. Applejack chuckled and looked at her friend as the energetic pony hopped away, before turning back probably in order to carry on with her work and noticing Paint who was still peeking from behind one of the trees. "Well howdy there partner!" said the earth pony, heading over to him and starting to shake his hoof before Paint even got the opportunity to answer and introduce himself. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Ah'm Applejack, how may-ah serve you?"

It took Paint a few moments to take in Applejack's extremely friendly approach and another few moments to realize that he was still shaking his own hoof in the air even after Applejack has already released it, which caused the earth pony to chuckle. Feeling embarrassed, the colt went ahead and was about to introduce himself, only for Applejack to speak up just a moment before he opened his mouth to do the same. "You oughta be Paint," she could tell by his saddlebags and by the fact she did not recognize him that he was a traveler, and his cutie mark was what caused her to realize who he was. "You worked for mah great uncle Applegrapes; he told us you were comin'."

Paint smiled at Applejack with a polite nod, "Yes, that's me." He quickly spoke again so to not forget. "I can't thank you all enough for this; it's going to make things a lot easier for me around here."

"Don' mention it." She responded, "There's more blessin' to give than to receive. Besides, we could really use some extra help around here."

"I can tell." He quickly regretted saying that upon realizing that it sounded quite rude. "I mean, no offense intended! It's just that this is a really big farm."

Applejack couldn't help but chuckle, "Ah like you already Paint." She took a look around, "Yep, this farm was brought up by mah Granny Smith and her relatives when she was mah age. Ponyville didn' even exist back then."

"It is a really beautiful sight." Now Paint already had yet another idea for a new drawing, for he really did mean it when he said that Sweet Apple Acres looked astounding from a distance. It was no doubt that the Apple Family was a proud family, and they had every right to be proud.

"Le'me show you around, we already prepared a place for you to sleep at." With that the earth pony turned and walked in the direction of the house. "We have a small room in the basement that we're not usin'. It might not be big, but we all agreed that it's better than the barn.

"It's okay, I don't mind if it's small." Replied Paint as he followed Applejack. "You're being kind enough to me as it is."

And so Applejack led Paint towards the house giving him a small tour by showing him the kitchen, the restroom and the bathroom. They passed by Granny Smith who was taking her early afternoon nap in the living room, but Paint didn't need to ask in order to realize who she was. To Applejack's relief, her little sister Applebloom wasn't home and was probably outside playing with her friends on some weird 'Cutie Marks Crusaders' adventure. It was a good thing in her opinion since Paint would obviously need some time in order to get settled and it would be rude to have her playful young sister follow him all over the place.

The two headed then downstairs and into the basement where they found Big Macintosh just leaving a small room which was located in the corner. Paint could tell by a single look at the basement that the room in question was where he'll be sleeping from now on. "Well, looks like we arrived just on time." Said Applejack and looked around at Paint. "This here's mah brother Big Macintosh." Shifting her gaze from Paint to her brother, she continued. "Are you done organizin' the room?"

"Eeyup."

Paint hurried and said, "Oh, you shouldn't have… I could have organized things on my own."

"Nonsense," said Applejack. "It's nothin'."

"Eeyup." Said Big Macintosh, using the same tone he spoke with last time.

"Your great uncle sure wasn't lying when he said I'd get a warm welcome here…" said Paint, slightly embarrassed. Applejack wasn't going to say it to him, but his warm welcome was far from delivered yet.

"Eeyup."

"You're a stallion of a few words aren't you?"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh gave him a friendly smile and shook hoofs with him before leaving.

Applejack chuckled, "Well, go on." Paint smiled thankfully and walked inside. Applejack followed. The room really wasn't too big, but it wasn't small for a basement backroom either. There was a mattress already made up in the upper left corner with a small shelf next to it and a small lamp on top of the shelf. In the upper right corner was a closet which wasn't very big compared to the ones you'll find all over Rarity's Boutique but still big enough for Paint to store his belongings in. Between the closet and the shelf and mattress was a table a pony of Paint's age could sit in front of properly without needing a chair. Paint didn't have any complaints on his mind; in fact he would still have been thankful even if the room had only the mattress. "So how is it?" asked Applejack, breaking the silence. "We would have given you somethin' more appropriate if we had, but it's still better than the barn."

Paint turned to her with a smile, "Oh, don't worry yourself over it, it's perfect, thank you."

"Well Ah'll leave you to get settled, and then I can show you around Ponyville."

"But isn't there work to be done on the farm right now?"

Applejack grinned, "Don' worry about it, you'll get to workin' only after you get settled." Her great uncle Applegrapes surely meant it when he said that Paint was serious when it came to working. "Ah'll probably be in the barn when you're done, so when you feel ready I can show you around the village." Paint silently thanked her and she left in order to allow him to get his belongings organized.

**A/N: I hope it's okay for a first chapter. I hope to get the next one done in a few days. I'll be more than happy if you'd keep reading whenever I update.**


	2. Ponyville

Ponyville itself was a much livelier village than Paint has heard and thought it would be. There were literally ponies flowing all over the place, like water in a raging river which a more careful pony would try to avoid jumping into. There were pegasuses flying and walking all over the place as well as earth ponies and unicorns. Paint however was not the timid type of pony. He never had trouble meeting new ponies or making new friends, which was about to come in handy since Applejack had already had a chance to tell him that she was going to introduce him to her friends, and he wanted to be in good relation with whoever they were because he would be living in Ponyville from now on not to mention staying with Applejack's family. Therefore having her friends not dislike him was important in one way or another, but Paint doubted there would be any reason for Applejack's friends or anypony else to dislike him. He was quite eager to get to know somepony else around here, not that he had any problem with Applejack or her older brother, but with him being a social type of pony he was also on the look out to meet somepony new.

The apple farmer looked around at him every once in a few moments, probably to make sure that her guest was still following her and hasn't wondered off and got lost anyhow. Even with the short glances she was able to see Paint's enthusiasm and his interest in almost everything he saw. She couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. He reminded her of Applebloom whenever she was trying to get permission from her or Big Macintosh to go out and play with her friends. There was no doubt that her little sister and Paint would have no trouble getting along, which made her even more thankful that Applebloom was out when he first arrived, otherwise she would be sticking to them both like a bee would stick to a flower, thus turning Paint's intent to explore Ponyville like a sane pony into a dream. It was also possible to tell that Paint had already seen quite a few places he wanted to check out. There were stores and ponies that caught his attention in every single corner, but Paint was able to resist the urge to go and talk to anyone, an urge which Applebloom would have never been able to defy if this was her first time seeing Ponyville.

Paint stopped following Applejack and came to a halt as he saw the library Twilight lived at with her assistant Spike. Applejack saw this the next time she turned around to make sure he was still there and gulped. She should have guessed that somepony whose talent was art would also be interested in books. If she had thought about it earlier she would have taken him another way, but the shortest way to Rarity's place was passing in sight of the library. She couldn't have him visit the library just yet, because of the surprise welcome party Pinkie decided to throw when she talked to her back at the farm and found out about the new pony's arrival, just before Paint actually arrived. "Um, let's keep it movin', Ah'd like you to meet my friends first, then you can go check out the library." Paint had the urge to go check the library out anyways, but it would be rude to just take off like that after Applejack offered to show him around the village, especially when considering that there was probably some work to be done around the farm and that her help might be needed there. Defeated, Paint followed Applejack, knowing that nopony would die if he checked the library out later instead of now, which caused her to hold back a sigh of relief.

The rest of the walk towards Carousel Boutique went pretty much the same way as it had until now, with Paint seeing interesting looking locations and ponies who seemed worth getting to know yet resisting the urge to go and take a better look. The two arrived by the door of the mentioned fashion store and Paint, knowing that Applejack was about to introduce him to a friend of her, was about to follow Applejack inside when she suddenly motioned for him to stop. "Err… Wait here for just a moment a'ight?" not that she didn't want him to meet Rarity, after all that's why she brought him there, but first she had to inform her unicorn friend of the upcoming surprise party and to make sure that she wouldn't say a word. So Paint stayed outside and Applejack made sure to close the door behind her after entering. Sitting down and simply looking around, he found himself staring at the outer design of the Carousel Boutique. The building had a very attractive design on its outside, something which caught Paint's attention more than it would have caught another pony's attention considering that he liked all sorts of art.

Eventually Paint decided that he had had enough of looking at the inviting-looking store and instead looked around, hoping that maybe somepony would pass by and thus grant him a chance to start a conversation. There were ponies walking around, but neither of them seemed like they were heading towards the Carousel Boutique. He stopped shifting his gaze from one pony to the one to his / her right when his eyes landed on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were talking to each other. Soon enough, Applejack came out, "A'ight, you can come in now." She was about to go back inside, expecting him to follow her, but stopping when Paint didn't move. "Did ya'll hit your head while ah was gone?" he didn't seem to be even hearing her.

Applejack was about to simply drag him by his tale when he suddenly said. "She's…" he stopped, taking in a deep breath, "She's so beautiful…" Applejack followed her gaze before noticing her two pegasuses friends who were talking in the distance. "She's like an angel…"

Applejack took her gaze off (of Fluttershy) to Paint, letting out a whistle, "Hold it there lover-boy" she said with a chuckle. "My friend's waiting to meet you." He would have plenty of time talking to Fluttershy at the surprise party Pinkie Pie was preparing, that is if Fluttershy would be able to handle talking to someone who was a stranger to her. With that out of the way, she led Paint into the Carousel Boutique like a sheepdog would herd sheep. Besides, if he had said the word 'angel', then he was most likely referring to Fluttershy.

Paint required a few moments to snap out of his 'trance' to realize that he was now in the Carousel Boutique. The colt wwent ahead and looked around the room where he and Applejack now were. There were mirrors, dresses, closets and papers with future designs on them. The schematics were what caught Paint's attention the most, even more than the actual dresses which he could tell were stitched by the one who drew the designs on the sheets, even if he was only looking at them from where he and Applejack were standing. He wanted to go get a better and closer look but figured out that doing that before greeting Applejack's friend and getting his / her permission would be rude.

Soon hoof steps could be heard from one of the nearby room, and after a few moments Rarity entered. It was obvious after a few moments that the unicorn was the owner of the place by her expression, her cutie mark and especially her nurtured-looking mane. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting darling," began the unicorn, "I just wanted to make sure that the, uh, place wasn't too messy before you came in." she couldn't tell him that she was actually preparing something for the party could she? Paint looked around and, after seeing that the place was actually looking like the total opposite of organized, was about to mention that when Rarity cut him short. "You should have seen it before I cleaned it up." The unicorn then went ahead to actually introducing herself to the pegasus. "I'm Rarity." She ran a hoof through her mane like she did almost everytime she mentioned her own name. "I'm a friend of Applejack as you've probably realized, welcome to Ponyville. This is the Carousel Boutique, which I own and run by the way."

Paint smiled at the unicorn. She seemed friendly. "Thank you, I'm very happy to finally be here, I've been through a big amount of traveling. I'm Paint by the way."

Rarity chuckled one of her usual chuckles, "Yes, Applejack told me." She came over to him and Applejack, looking the pegasus over. "So you like to paint huh?" she asked after seeing his Cutie Mark.

"Well, yeah." He again looked at some of Rarity's sketching. "Did you draw these?"

"Why of course I did darling."

"They're very good, even if they're just the planning." At this Rarity's expression lit up. "Well I wouldn't expect otherwise. It's your talent from what I understood."

"Finally, a stallion who gets fashion!" exclaimed the unicorn with delight. Applejack couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Sometimes I think that all colts care about is the final product, but no, it's much more than that!" the mare unicorn continued, rather dramatically. "It's the progress, the hard work, the designing, the stitching!" she ended up looking at the ceiling as if she was actually talking to a huge crowd of ponies, even causing Paint to look up at the ceiling and search for anything that he thought might be up there.

"Um… Yeah…" he said, finding the moment rather odd as he heard Applejack chuckle.

"Oh this is just excellent! I've been considering working on outfits for stallion rather than just dresses."

"Well, if that's what you want, then you should."

"But darling, I can't just use these dolls for every single thing!" she said, referring to the pony-like dolls on which she would put her dresses after or before completing them.

"You can't?"

"Of course I can't! I also need to see somepony wear them before I can decide whether it's any good! That's why your arrival has such perfect timing my dear!"

"You know that any stallion can try on your designs for you…"

"But darling!" she cried out, standing beside him and putting a leg over his shoulder. "I need somepony who can appreciate my work!" Paint was about to nervously suggest that probably everypony was appreciating the progress of designing a piece of clothing, but was cut short before he could even open his mouth to do so. "Beside I need somepony who knows what he's talking about. Just look at it!" she waved her free hoof towards the ceiling, as if having a vision of the future. "With my talent I bet I'll be able to be just as successful as I am with my dresses!"

Paint laughed, slowly and nervously, "That's… great… I'll be happy to help you out if I can…" with that Rarity moved away.

"I can tell that we're going to get along quite swimmingly."

Applejack then said, "Well Rarity, if you don' mind, I still have some showin' around to do." She gave her a look telling her to be at the library soon for the party, a look Paint didn't seem to catch on.

"While of course Applejack my dear." She said and looked at the stallion next to her once more. "It has been a pleasure meeting you darling." With that, the unicorn left in order to get prepared for the party Pinkie Pie was preparing to throw later, as always with the intention to look fabulous.

Applejack and Paint left the Carousel Boutique. Paint looked to where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were talking just before he entered the Boutique, but sighed in disappointment when nopony was there. "Rarity's nice." He said, breaking the silence as he and Applejack walked. "So, the rest of your friends, do they tend to … act insane like that sometimes? I mean, not that I mind, but just give me a heads up or something…"

Applejack smiled nervously; "Well…" her mind went onto one pink coated pony who was probably the pony capable of the strangest behavior, "Yes." Being the Element of Honesty she would never lie, even on something simple like that. And so the two walked on, because of Applejack's intention to keep Paint busy enough until the party was ready and also because of him wanting to check out Ponyville. She again had to come up with some excuse to why they couldn't go to the library, something which she obviously did not like but it was in order to keep the surprise party a surprise. She kept Paint away from the library until she was sure that enough time has passed for Pinkie Pie and the others to finish preparing everything. Paint actually ran towards the library like an excited foal when Applejack finally gave him permission to, causing Applejack to run after him so to not have him enter before she did. The two arrived at the door, and Applejack knocked it four times. Paint didn't know this but this was her cue to the ponies inside, telling them to get ready.

Suppressing back a grin Applejack went ahead and opened the door. To Paint's confusion, the entire room was dark, which was weird for him because he could have sworn that he could see light coming out of the windows just a few moments ago. As soon as the confused pegasus and the earth pony next to him walked inside, the lights were turned on and Paint's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the room was filled with a huge number of ponies, both colts and mares. **"SURPRISE!"** yelled everypony, smiling at Paint altogether as the astounded pegasus just stood there with his jaw dropped.

Paint continued to stand there for a few more moments, even though that for him it seemed like a really long time. While he wasn't a timid pony, this was still a very awkward moment. Soon enough music began to play and all the ponies went about enjoying the party, aside from Applejack who stayed next to paint, grinning at him. Soon enough, Pinkie Pie came hopping over with a huge smile of excitement on her face. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" said the pink earth pony, saying the words rather quickly and without too much space between each word. "I threw this party just for you because Applejack told me that somepony new would be coming into Ponyville earlier this morning and I was all like 'Wow I should totally through a party' and then I went here and I brought the party up just for you were you surprised?" Paint stared at her, having barely understood a word of what she had said to him. Next to him he could hear Applejack chuckle even despite the loud music. He already recognized Pinkie Pie as the pony with whom he saw Applejack earlier today upon arriving at 'Sweet Apple Acres' and that Pinkie Pie has probably decided to throw the party while she was there.

It took him a few more moments to regain his bearings, and he smiled at the pink earth pony. "Thank you Pinkie Pie, this is very nice of you…" he said as he noticed her Cutie Mark which consisted party balloons, "I'm guessing you're Applejack's friend right?"

Pinkie Pie let out a gasp of amazement, "Ooh, you're good!" Paint simply blinked a few times. After all he knew that she was Applejack's friend as a result of seeing her at the farm earlier today, so there wasn't anything to it really. With that, the pink pony giggled and hopped away, disappearing within the crowd of ponies.

Paint looked at Applejack with a look which meant that he had no idea what had just gone on with Pinkie Pie. "Don' worry, she's just bein' Pinkie." Said Applejack, smiling. Paint already realized that this party was the reason for Applejack not allowing him to go to the library earlier, but who cared about it now? There was a party which was brought up just to welcome him into Ponyville. Paint wasn't a loud type of pony, but he liked parties. "Tell you what sugar-cube, I'll let you wander around a bit if you wanna, then I'll introduce you to the rest of mah friends." With that the apple farmer left, trying to anticipate to herself how will Fluttershy react if Paint approached her. Paint looked at the group of partying ponies trying to catch a glimpse of the mare who he saw before Applejack introduced him to Rarity. That is, if she even was at the party. He really hoped he'd manage to find the guts to talk with the rainbow maned mare.

**A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed reading this just as much as I've enjoyed writing this =] Reviews are welcome!**


	3. The Party

Not only were there probably over a hundred ponies in the library, but the library was also not as big as it appeared when one looked at it from the outside. Paint has been wondering around both floors of the library looking for Rainbow Dash, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He expected it to not be such a difficult task considering the mare's noticeable appearance, after all how hard could it be to spot a pony with a rainbow colored mane in a crowd of ponies considering that the colorful mane would make the mare in question stand out from the rest of the ponies in the room? Paint let out an annoyed sigh as he realized that she probably wasn't in the party, so he decided to just focus on the party Pinkie Pie was throwing for him and have fun. Realizing that he hadn't eaten anything since he had his breakfast, the stallion headed over to the food table set up next to the stairs which led to the second floor. There were drinks and all sorts of foods on the table, mostly cakes and cupcakes since Pinkie Pie obviously wanted to be the one to take charge of bringing snacks for the party, and working at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's shop made it an easy task.

He felt as if he was about to drool when he saw the delicious looking cakes on the table in front of him. There were cakes and cupcakes of all sizes, paints, frostings and decorations. Everything looked so tasty that, while any other starved pony would have simply grabbed the thing closest to him, paint didn't know what to eat first. The pegasus found himself licking his own lips when his eyes caught onto a brown cupcake with vanilla cream on the top and sprinkles on top of the cream. Paint was literally staring at the cupcake like a young foal would stare at a toy he wanted his parents to buy for him. It was so beautiful for a cupcake, so deliciously looking… The young colt was about to pick it up when suddenly an unknown yet familiar voice came from behind him. "You gonna eat that?" before he even realized what was going on, Pinkie Pie was sitting on the table and, in the blink of an eye, she picked up the cupcake he was about to eat and literally shoved it into her own mouth. Paint watched, almost with horror, as the pink earth pony chewed loudly and then swallowed. "Mmm! Delicious!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, taking an apple pie and shoving her face into it before disappearing in the crowd, leaving the disappointed pegasus to stare at the spot where the cupcake was just before Pinkie Pie ate it.

It took Paint a few moments to recover, as if he had just lost something which he was emotionally attached to. That cupcake looked like the most delicious cupcake in the world, and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in such a long time didn't help him either. Defeated and knowing that he would not be getting that one cupcake, the pegasus stallion sighed and took a piece of chocolate cake instead, only after verifying that Pinkie Pie was nowhere in sight. The cake was tasty. In fact, almost anything was tasty when one was very hungry, but when one was very hungry that meant that things that were already tasty would be even tastier. Paint continued eating his piece of cake, enjoying and savoring every single bite of it. It was enough to stop him from being hungry and enough to allow him to set his mind back on the party. Deciding he'd drink some fruit punch before literally getting into the party, he was about to pick up the spoon in order to pour himself some juice when suddenly a purple aura appeared around it, causing Paint to take a small step away from the table. The spoon was suddenly lifted into the air, and then it floated over to a plastic cup and spilled the juice it had inside.

It's not that Paint was unfamiliar with the unicorns' magic abilities, having spent time with ones, worked for ones and even lived with ones before; it's just that he didn't really see it coming. Looking to his left, he could see a purple mare unicorn standing next to him with a friendly smile on her face. Since the magical aura which lifted the spoon was also purple, he figured that the unicorn he was no facing was the one responsible. "Oh, thank you." He said gratefully, smiling back at the purple unicorn. On the mare's back sat a baby dragon, who was also wearing a friendly smile on his face.

The mare gave him a short 'don't mention it' smile before saying, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I wanted to welcome you to Ponyville and I hope you'll have an easy time around." She glanced around at the baby dragon sitting on her back, "This is Spike, and he's my assistant." Paint took a moment to look at the dragon, having never seen a dragon before in his life other than in paintings and pictures. "We both live here and run this library." She added. Spike smiled and gave the pegasus a wave of hello.

"It's nice to meet you Twilight and Spike." replied the stallion. "I wanted to come here earlier today as part of my 'tour around', but I wasn't allowed because of well… this whole party here." He said, referring to the surprise party Pinkie was throwing for him right now. Twilight was a little surprised upon hearing Paint's reply. This was probably the first pony she's ever met aside from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia who was actually interested in books. She should have expected that a pony whose talent was drawing would be interested in literature or history. "I guess I should be thanking you as well for this party then." Paint carried on, after a short pause. "You know, for providing the place and everything."

Twilight chuckled, "Oh, it's nothing. Pinkie Pie throws parties here a lot." While it took Twilight some time, she eventually grew used to having Pinkie's parties held at the library.

Paint didn't need too much time in order to put the pieces of information together. Twilight was obviously Pinkie Pie's friend and, since Pinkie Pie was Applejack's friend, that meant that Twilight was probably Applejack's and Rarity's friend too. "Well, Pinkie Pie just swallowed my cupcake and shoved her face into an apple pie…" he said, chuckling as well as earning a chuckle from both Twilight and Spike.

"Yeah, that's Pinkie Pie…" said Twilight, "Anyway, I heard that you'll be living with my friend Applejack and her family from now on, so I figured I should introduce myself."

"Thank you for the friendly welcome. I also met Rarity earlier and, well… Pinkie Pie who stole my cupcake…" he let out a sigh and Spike chuckled. "Applejack was planning to introduce me to her friends later, so I guess that would have included you as well." His mind suddenly went back to the incredibly beautiful pegasus mare he saw earlier when his eyes caught sight of Fluttershy who was on the other side of the room. She was speaking to Rainbow Dash today right before Paint went to meet Rarity, so maybe she knew where Rainbow Dash might be. "Could you excuse me? I'll see you guys later."

"Sure thing, we'll see you around." Responded the purple unicorn before she and the dragon disappeared into the crowd to carry on with the party.

Paint smiled. Twilight and Spike were nice. In fact, everypony in Ponyville seemed nice. He could remember seeing smiling faces in every corner of the street. No matter where he and Applejack went and no matter where he looked, he could always see traces of joy and happiness. This village was probably the liveliest pony-populated place he's ever been to, and Paint has been travelling for a very long time now. He left his birth place, a small town on which was on the other side of Equestria, in order to come to the famous town of Ponyville. After having read about the place and having heard about how it was one of the most beautiful spots in the world, Paint realized that this was where he'll feel perfect with his life, regardless of the fact that he would be staying in a small basement backroom from now on. Wealth was never something important in his point of view. And besides, with all that surrounded Ponyville, from Canterlot to the floating city of Cloudsdale, Ponyville was the perfect place for an artist who was seeking inspiration to live at.

The pegasus stallion went ahead and began making his way through the crowd, heading towards the pink maned and bright yellow-coated mare who seemed to be simply minding her own business. Fluttershy of course was not the type of pony who loved parties. She grew used to them over the time of being Pinkie Pie's friend, but she never shared even a single percent of the pink earth pony's enthusiasm when it came to parties. Then again, the only thing Fluttershy was excited about was anything animal-related. Mostly she would be able to tolerate being surrounded by so many ponies only if she was with one of her friends, but now she wasn't next to either of them. Coming closer, Paint saw that Fluttershy was talking to a face who he had seen earlier today; Big Macintosh.

Paint found himself therefore connecting pieces of information once more. If Applejack's brother knew this mare then so did Applejack and her friends which were Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rarity, meaning that they all knew the rainbow-maned mare Paint was looking for, and if the mare in question knew Pinkie Pie, then that made the chances of Rainbow Dash being at the party even bigger. Paint smiled as he arrived next to the two who seemed to be in a busy conversation, which surprised him since Big Macintosh didn't seem like a pony who talked much. "Hey there Big-Mac." said Paint upon arriving next to the two. All Big Macintosh did was smile and exchange a short brohoof with him. "I never figured you were the partying type."

"Eeyup." As for Fluttershy, all she did was look down at the floor nervously because of the presence of the stranger. She recognized him as someone who was not from Ponyville and realized that he was the pegasus who will be staying with Applejack and her family from now on, both because of the fact that he wasn't from Ponyville and also from the way he and Big Macintosh greeted each other.

Paint went ahead and looked at Fluttershy next, who only looked at him in the corner of her eye before gazing back down at the floor. "Hey." While he was looking for Rainbow Dash, it wouldn't be polite to simply ask where she was without introducing himself first, especially since Fluttershy was another one of Applejack's friends. "I'm Paint; I'll be staying with your friend Applejack and Big Macintosh." All the shy mare did was staring at the floor while slowly moving one of her front legs back and forth. "Um… What's your name?"

Fluttershy's eyes went from Paint to the floor a few times and after what seemed to be a rather long while, she opened her mouth to say something. Paint could see her lips moving, but no sound ever came out as far as he was aware. Since Fluttershy's voice could be extra difficult to hear when she was being timid, then with the music in the background it was simply impossible to hear her. "Um… What did you say?" Paint asked, taking a step closer and turning his ear in Fluttershy's direction. The mare again muttered something, and Paint again heard nothing. "What?"

In the corner his eye Paint could see Fluttershy take a deep breath, and before he could even prepare himself, **"Fluttershy!"** the yellow mare literally screamed her name into her ear, causing the stallion to jump aback a few steps. It took him a few moments to recover himself and he again came over to the do. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell…" This time Fluttershy seemed to have an easier time speaking to him. While Paint thought that it was the result of breaking through some sort of a barrier of shyness, it was actually Big Macintosh's presence that was making her feel more secure around the unfamiliar pegasus.

Paint chuckled, rubbing his somewhat 'damaged' ear. "Oh, it's okay Fluttershy, really." Big Macintosh had his usual blank expression the entire time, but as he shifted his gaze from Paint to Fluttershy, there was a small smile on his face as the silence between the three ponies continued for a rather long and awkward moment. Fluttershy looked around and, upon noticing Big Macintosh looking, her cheek turned red and she looked down at the floor again, smiling a shy and nervous smile. It took Paint a few moments of looking from Big Macintosh to Fluttershy and then from Fluttershy to Big Macintosh a few times in order to realize that he was probably interrupting, but he still wanted to know whether he had any chance of coming across Rainbow Dash during this party. "Um…" he said, getting the two's attention again, "Fluttershy, I happened to have seen you earlier today near the Carousel Boutique and I was wondering… The other pegasus you were talking to…" Fluttershy simply stared at him, confused. "Is she here? As in here in the party?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment, only realizing that Paint was asking about Rainbow Dash after a few moments of confusion. "Oh, you mean my friend Rainbow Dash?" at this Paint's expression lit up. What were the odds of Fluttershy having a friend named Rainbow Dash who didn't have a rainbow colored mane and tail? That was her for sure. "Well, we came to the party together." Paint was about to ask whether she knew where he could find Rainbow Dash, but Fluttershy went ahead and answered the question before it was even asked. "I don't know where she is now though."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"Oh, you're not mad at me are you? If I knew where she was I would tell you, honest…" replied the mare, her expression the one of a little foal with a guilty conscience.

Paint chuckled, "I'm not mad." At least he knew that Rainbow Dash was at the party. "Thanks. I'll see you both later I guess." He and Big Macintosh exchanged another brohoof before Paint walked off to look for Rainbow Dash. Then it occurred to him; He was looking for a mare who he could barely look at without having his legs shake. What was he going to say? How will he make himself not look like a complete idiot? Will somepony as beautiful as her even waste her time so to answer somepony like him when he approached her and said hello? Sighing, the blue coated stallion continued looking through the crowd, again having difficulty finding Rainbow Dash because of the huge amount of ponies inside the small library. It appeared that locating a pony whose looks made him stand out from a crowd could be more difficult than it looked. The stallion brought a hoof over to his forehead as he realized how stupid he was acting; it would be much easier location Rainbow Dash from the air rather than while walking through the crowd. Feeling like a complete idiot, the pegasus unfolded his wings and flew almost to the height of the ceiling.

It was much easier to look over the crowd from the air. Paint looked over the ponies on the first floor. He could see Twilight and Spike who were talking to Applejack and Rarity, Fluttershy who was talking to Big Macintosh and Pinkie Pie who was literally all over the place. Still, there was no sign of Rainbow Dash. The pegasus looked over to the ponies who were up on the second floor, frowning upon not seeing her there either. Where in the hay, like Applejack might have complained if this search was up to her, could this pony be? Paint's eyes suddenly caught onto something, the door on the other side of the second floor which led to the small balcony. He descended and made his way towards it by foot, crossing the fingers he did not have in his mind. It was hard to see through whatever sort of glass there was on this door, so Paint had to come closer. Once he was close enough, his hopeful expression turned into a smile. Outside, on the balcony, was sitting no other than Rainbow Dash.

**A/N: Sorry, it took me some time… I hope I'll be able to maintain this 'posting a new chapter every once in a few days' thing =] Reviews are welcome as always!**


	4. Sparks of Romance

**A/N: I didn't get a lot of reviews but those I did get were positive =]. I've also had a few readers who added the story to their story alerts. Thanks guys, it helps me keep going. One of the reviewers did say that he almost skipped the story over because of the lack of name, which is why I've changed the story's name into 'Of Friendship, Opportunity and Apprehension'.**

_Two weeks before the current time / the party_

It was a normal evening around the small town of Ponyville. The town was as crowded as always, from ponies having dinners at restaurants to foals playing together in the streets. To Big Macintosh there was a big emphasis on the part with the playing foals, because he was heading towards the Carousel Boutique where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were hanging out. The crimson coated stallion was hoping that the three fillies, his sister and Scotaloo in particular, would have released most of the energy which was stored in their tiny little bodies while they were at school by the time he came to pick Applebloom and Scotaloo from Rarity's place. Applejack was the one who was supposed to do it, but she forgot she had a meeting with a few of her friends and therefore asked Big Macintosh to do it, so he didn't really have much of a choice. Not that he hated the three fillies, but their over enthusiasm could sometime get a little unbearable even for a calm pony like himself. Applejack also told him about promising Scootaloo's parents that she'd pick their daughter up as well on the way, so he would need to make sure that the orange coated little pegasus also got home safe and sound.

The stallion took in a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was soon to come. The three fillies had a hobby of being extra energetic around him. In fact he could still remember the love potion they created during the Hearts and Hooves Day. After realizing what they had done, he felt pretty embarrassed knowing that he was probably 2 minutes away from marrying a mare who was simply his friend. At least it was fun to mess with the three fillies afterwards and make them believe that they really were in love while they actually weren't, for it was amusing to watch their reactions. Soon Big Macintosh could see the Boutique, and expected to hear a lot of commotion. He was surprised when he heard nothing. How was Rarity keeping them behaved, he had no idea. Perhaps she should tutor him sometime. He stopped by the door and looked at the sky. There were no clouds, meaning that the weather ponies were already done with their duties for the day. The sight of the setting sun was always able to calm anypony down, something which Big Macintosh found very helpful considering the fact he was about to accompany two of the most energetic foals in all of Equestria.

Rarity was more than happy to have Big Macintosh finally arrive to take Scootaloo and Applebloom home. Even she had to admit that the three fillies together were cute, but there was a limit to how much she could take of the three in one afternoon. Applebloom was sitting happily on her brother's back while Scootaloo was next to them on her scooter, flapping her tiny wings to make it go but not flapping them too fast so that she could stay close chat with Applebloom. Big Macintosh wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Having them talk to one another surely was better than to have them run all around him. They just never seemed to run out of energy, and they would almost always take an opportunity to mess with somepony if they had it. He should have paid attention to the meaning of the words that were coming out of their little mouths with their squeaky tones, because before he realized it Applebloom jumped onto Scootaloo's scooter and the orange filly began flapping her wings much faster. Soon enough the two disappeared between some trees that were nearby, the sounds of their sassy laughter filling the air.

Having worked at the farm since morning, Big Macintosh was obviously not in the mood to play tag with the two fillies, but he couldn't just let them run off on their own considering it will be dark soon. Even if he did have very strong legs as the result of spending most of his time working at the farm, nopony was ever able to outrun Scootaloo when she was on her scooter, even with Applebloom putting some extra weight on the scooter and therefore making it harder for the little pegasus. How come Scootaloo hasn't yet realized that this was her special talent, nopony knew. Despite the speed of the scooter Scootaloo didn't have a hard time navigating between the trees. The orange filly wasn't really aiming at that, but while on the run from Big Macintosh she happened to pass by Fluttershy's cottage. She was in fear of letting Big Macintosh catch up and therefore kept going. Big Macintosh was about to do the same, but his legs stopped responding and he came to a halt as his ears caught onto what sounded like the most gentle and beautiful voice in the world.

_"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head."_ He stood there motionlessly for a few moments before looking in the direction of the beautiful voice and locating its source; Fluttershy. _"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."_ She was singing a lullaby to a group of rabbits, but even though the song wasn't aimed at him Big Macintosh felt like falling asleep right where he was. Maybe it was the result of working hard in the farm all day long. Now that he was thinking about it, he never actually talked to Fluttershy before. Surely he had seen her sometimes, but she never stayed long enough for him to consider making an approach. In fact, it was the result of her avoiding him, but he didn't know that. Now that he was actually able to look at her for more than two seconds straight and to hear her voice, her beautiful voice, he couldn't help himself from seeing her as the prettiest mare in all of Equestria. It was like that love potion all over again, only that this time he hadn't been drinking any. The proof to that was simple; unlike when he was under the effects of that potion during the Hearts and Hooves Day, this time he was feeling too shy to approach, while back then the love potion made both him and Cherilee simply lose control. While it didn't look like it because of Big Macintosh's being bigger than most stallions his age, he was shyer than he looked.

He continued standing there and stared as Fluttershy continued singing her lullaby to the bunnies. Soon enough, Scootaloo and Applebloom arrived back by Big Macintosh for a simple reason; running away from him wasn't fun at all if he wasn't going to chase them. "Aw common big brother, you're takin' all the fun out of it." Complained Applebloom, getting Fluttershy's attention even though that wasn't what she was planning to do. In fact Applebloom didn't even notice the shy pegasus' presence. "It ain't fun if you're not chasin' us." Only then did she notice Fluttershy was there. "Oh, hey Fluttershy, I didn' see you there."

Fluttershy stood there motionlessly just like Big Macintosh. Why out of all the ponies on earth did Applejack's older brother end up there? She's had a crush on him for a long time now and, being the shy and timid pony she was, she never dared speak about it to anypony else. It was actually even worse than it sounded. Being so shy made it impossible to even be next to Big Macintosh without feeling as if she was about to freak out, which was why she did her best to avoid him at all cost. But now, it was just him, her and the two fillies, next to her own house. There was no crowd to disappear into, no way to come up with an excuse that wouldn't make her appear rude, nothing. "Oh… Hello girls." She said, managing a smile at the two fillies and then looking at Big Macintosh so to not appear rude, only that this time she spoke in her usual shy tone, like she did when she first met Twilight. "Hey Big Macintosh…" All the stallion in front of her could manage was a short wave of 'hello' with one his hooves. He was never a prattler.

Applebloom looked from Big Macintosh to Fluttershy a few times as did Scootaloo as a result of the rather awkward silence. Both of them, even Fluttershy, were being unusually nervous, and both of them were avoiding each other's gaze and staring at the ground. After a moment or two, there were huge smiles on the two fillies' faces. What lay in front of their eyes was big, in their opinions at least. Applebloom and Scootaloo didn't even need to speak to one another in order to decide that they should totally help those two get together. Fluttershy was timid, and surprisingly, so was Big Macintosh; they'll be perfect for each other for sure! Now wasn't the right time to act yet. Considering the two's shy personalities, especially Fluttershy's, they'll need to plan this operation very carefully. A silent nod was exchanged between the two and the decision was made; they would talk to Sweetie Belle about this first thing in the morning before class starts, then they'll go to their tree house after school was over and have a secret meeting in order to decide how they were going to do this. Unlike last time with Cherilee during the Hearts and Hooves Day, there was no doubt that the two ponies in front of them had some sort of feelings for each other, and it seemed like all they needed was just a little push. How could they have not seen this before? One thing was for sure; no 'love potion' was going be involved this time.

Applebloom and Scootaloo nodded at each other once more before the orange little pegasus said, "Is it getting late or is it just me?" she asked, suppressing back a chuckle. "We should probably get going don't you think Big Mac?" Big Macintosh looked at the orange filly after a few moments of continual staring at the ground and gave her a nod.

"Ah guess we'll see you around Fluttershy." said Applebloom who was also holding back a chuckle.

Fluttershy looked at the two fillies with her warm smile, "Okay girls." She forced herself to look at Big Macintosh, again not wanting to seem rude and again speaking a little more quietly. "It was nice to see you Big Macintosh." Nice? Maybe the fact that he was there was nice, but what about her? She was feeling like a complete disaster right now. She has never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. How was she ever going to do something about that crush if she could barely talk to Big Macintosh not to mention that she was way too nervous about her crush on him in order to talk about it to anypony?

As for Big Macintosh, he was feeling pretty much the same thing. His shyness almost got him to simply give Fluttershy a simple nod as a sign of agreement, but this was obviously no way to say goodbye, especially to a lady. Instead, the stallion forced himself to speak, something which he hardly did. "It was nice to see you too Miss Fluttershy." Applebloom and Scootaloo looked at each other once more as they held back giggles. After another short, yet long and awkward silence, the crimson coated stallion began leading the way again and Fluttershy went back into her cottage. This time there were no tricks from the two fillies' side, instead they were focused on hiding their excitement from Big Macintosh, even if he was doing just the same thing with his nervousness and was therefore not paying much attention to what the two were doing.

The next day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders met at their club house first thing after school was over. This wasn't going to be as easy as it was with Cherilee during the Hearts and Hooves day for two reasons; One was that they couldn't use any love potion this time, the second was that Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were barely able to exchange a few words between them, which made the task at hand (or hoof) extremely complicated. The three fillies found themselves at a dead end. How were they going to get two extremely shy and timid ponies to admit their feelings for each other?

"It's like… trying to make Rainbow Dash look ridiculous rather than cool!" complained Scootaloo, bringing a hoof over to her forehead in frustration.

"How are we going to get _these_ two together? It sounds literally impossible!" complained Sweetie Belle, who also had no idea. "I have nothing." She admitted, letting her head drop onto the table.

"Well we can't just let these two stay apart from each other!" said Applebloom. "They're meant to be together! Ah can just feel it!"

Scootaloo's face suddenly lit up, "There's nothing Rainbow can't do, maybe she-"

"No offense Scootaloo, but I don't think that Dash is into all that romantic stuff…" said Sweetie Belle with a sigh, "The problem here is that there's no way to get either of them to confess their feelings… If Fluttershy knew that Big Macintosh liked her or the other way around, it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"You have a point." Scootaloo said, sounding defeated.

"Well," said Applebloom after a short silence. "Maybe they won' ever say it, but what if we did?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?" they both asked, at the same time.

"Well, Ah've been thinkin'… They won' tell each other how they're feelin', but we can do it… If we spill the beans, it'll make things a lot easier for 'em."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Sweetie belle.

"I have to agree with Sweetie Belle on that…" said Scootaloo, "Don't you think it'll be best if they're the ones to tell the truth to each other?"

Applebloom sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well do either of you girls have a better idea?"

At this her two friends said nothing. They exchanged a look or two before looking back at Applebloom and nodding in agreement. "Alright, we'll do it."

Applebloom grinned slyly, "Alright then. But we shouldn't just spill it out right away… We'll have to do this slowly, and carefully." With that the three fillies began scheming.

The next day, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle approached Fluttershy's cottage after school. They were to talk to her and Applebloom was to take care of Big Macintosh.

"Oh, hello there girls, how are you?" asked Fluttershy, smiling at the two fillies.

"Everything's great Fluttershy." Said Sweetie Belle, "Say, you remember when we were here yesterday with, you know, Big Macintosh…"

Fluttershy's cheeks turned noticeably red at that, causing her to look down at the ground. "Yes girls." She said her voice a little quieter.

"Well, he wanted to know whether you'd like to, um… How do I say it? He was wondering whether you'd like to hang out with him later today." continued the little unicorn.

Fluttershy looked at the two fillies again, her face lighting up a little, "You mean… Like a date?"

"Oh! Is that what it means?" asked Scootaloo, holding back a chuckle, "Well, I guess he's asking you out then."

Fluttershy was speechless. This was probably the best thing that could be happening to her right now. Did that mean that he liked her? While she was still feeling a little apprehensive about approaching him, she was feeling somewhat more confident. "Oh, I'd love to"! She said in excitement, as excited as her voice would allow her to sound. "But, why didn't he come here himself?

"Oh, you know Big Mac, so busy working at the farm all day long. If he comes here himself when he's done how will he have time to prepare everything for later huh? Well, uh… Be there before sunset." Sweetie Belle concluded.

"Oh, ah… girls…" came Fluttershy's voice as they were about to leave, "Don't tell anypony else about this alright?" she figured that, if she would end up going out with Big Macintosh, that it would be better if they will be the ones to tell it to everypony who'll need to know, like Applejack for example. But right now, there was no guaranteeing that they would get together, so there was no need to make a big deal out of it.

"Our lips are sealed."

Back at the farm, Applebloom approached her brother, "Hey, Big Mac!" she said, getting his attention. "Don' deny it but Ah saw you in front of Fluttershy yesterday, you were a mess." Her brother stared at her, feeling embarrassed. If he was blushing, it was impossible to see because of his crimson coat. "So I sent Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to ask 'er about for you."

Big Macintosh's jaw dropped, "You did what now?" considering that Big Macintosh had just said more than a single 'Eeyup' or 'Nope', that meant, in this particular case, that he was absolutely shocked. He still remembered the last time the three tried to help him with romantic matters.

Applebloom giggled, "You'll thank me for this later." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

When Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle arrived back, the Cutie Mark Crusaders went ahead and helped Big Macintosh with whatever chores he had left so that they'll have enough time preparing everything. Luckily, Applejack would be out with some of her friends again so there will be no problem for the three fillies to keep up their promise to Fluttershy about keeping the whole thing a secret. The three, along with Big Macintosh who seemed naturally nervous, prepared everything on one of the hills not so far away from the barn where there will be a good view of the sunset. The Cutie Mark Crusaders set things out the same way they did for Big Macintosh and Cherliee during the Hearts and Hooves Day; a tablecloth on the grass with some food, fruit punch, and candles.

"This is gonna be so great!" exclaimed Applebloom. She heard an annoyed groan and looked at her brother, who was examining the fruit punch. "Don' worry big brother, no love beverage in there this time." Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. "You have mah word big brother, Ah promise."

After a while the four were done with the preparations and, after the three fillies sent Big Macintosh to take a shower, they decided to have a little talk of encouragement with him. "Alright, now remember brother," began Applebloom. "Be a gentlecolt."

"Talk more than you usually do." said Scootaloo.

"Make sure to let her know that she can feel confident around you." Said Sweetie Belle.

Just then, the three were able to see Fluttershy, who was nervously approaching from the bottom of the hill. "Ooh! Here she comes!" said Applebloom with excitement; "Give her these flowers!" before Big Macintosh realized it there was a garland of all types of flowers next to the candles. "And if she asks, you prepared this all on your own."

The fillies were about to run off but Big Macintosh stopped them. "Hey, no spyin' this time." The fillies frowned at him with annoyance, but they knew better than to get on Big Macintosh's nerves when he was serious. They began to walk off. "Girls?" they turned around upon hearing his voice again. "Thanks." The three giggled and then ran off. Big Macintosh turned his head in Fluttershy's direction.

The shy mare was still heading up the hill, and soon enough, she was standing right in front of him. ""H-hey, Big Macintosh…" she said quietly, her cheeks red. She looked around nervously, noticing the lovely looking picnic the three fillies helped him organize. "Oh, it's lovely." She walked over and onto the tablecloth, smiling. "Did you make this all on your own?"

Big Macintosh nodded, "Eey-" he suddenly remembered Scootaloo's advice. "Yes, Miss Fluttershy." He went ahead and gave her the flowers, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard Fluttershy giggle quietly upon receiving them. The two went ahead and sat down. They ate, drank some fruit punch, talked and laughed. They were obviously having a wonderful time. Fluttershy spoke on the problems she was sometimes experiencing with her animals, and was more than delighted when he listened to every single word she said, unlike her friends who would quickly grow bored of the subject. Next Big Macintosh talked about how difficult it could be around the farm, but he also said that he was grateful to have his sisters around to help most of the time. Even though Applebloom wasn't able to help as much as Applejack, he still appreciated it when she tried.

Before they even realized it, the sun was already setting down in the west. Time sure did fly when you were having fun. The two smiled at each other and then silently looked at the sunset, inching slightly closer to each other every once in a few moments. At some point, they're sides came in contact, causing them both to take their gaze off the sunset and look into each other's eyes. Fluttershy smiled shyly with a blush and, after a small hesitation, rested her head on Big Macintosh's shoulder. They spent the rest of the evening in silence. When the sun was nearly out of view, Fluttershy moved away and said that she should probably get going to make sure that her animals were alright. She thanked him for the wonderful time, saying that she'll be happy to do this again sometime soon. Big Macintosh happily agreed with her, and he asked her whether she'd like to watch the sunset with him again tomorrow. She agreed and they both left. Big Macintosh entered the house looking like the happiest stallion alive. Lucky for him, Applejack had already sent Applebloom to sleep and the other two fillies had already went home, so there were no questions from them about how did the date go.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh spent some time together again the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. After about a week, they had their first kiss. It took place on the same hill where the two had their first date during a perfect looking sunset. Both of them knew that they'll have to tell everypony soon, but they didn't feel ready yet, and probably wouldn't any time soon.

**A/N: Wow, very long chapter this time =]. I hope you guys enjoyed it just as I've enjoyed writing it, because I loved writing this chapter. Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Rarity's Opportunity

It's not that Paint didn't like to party. In fact he loved it whenever an opportunity presented itself, and to be honest Pinkie Pie's party was looking like one of the best one he's ever been to. The only thing was that Rainbow Dash was doing a much better job getting his attention; in fact he had already forgotten that one cupcake Pinkie stole from him. Rainbow Dash was still sitting out on the balcony and still looking out into the horizon. Paint stopped a few inches from the door and took in a deep breath. He could do this. How hard could it possibly be? It's not like he's never talked to a mare he has taken a liking in before. Now that he was thinking about it, he actually hasn't. Frowning as a result of making himself even more nervous, the pegasus stallion forced his thoughts of his lack of experience out of his mind. The worst thing that might happen was her laughing at him or thinking he was weird or both, but it wouldn't be that bad would it? Rainbow herself was yet to notice the colt who was about to open the door and approach her, in fact she was pretty much off in her own little world right now. I know you've expected her to be inside enjoying the party, because that's just the type of pony she is, but she couldn't be inside right now.

_Earlier that day, a few minutes after Paint and Applejack leaving the Carousel Boutique_

Rainbow Dash had just said goodbye to her friend Fluttershy after accompanying her on the way back to her cottage. After they parted, Fluttershy went inside her cottage with the intention of preparing for the party, so that she could look her best when she met Big Macintosh there of course. Pinkie Pie throwing a party was something that happened at least once a week if not daily. After that one time when Pinkie thought that her friends hated her parties, neither of them has ever missed her parties again even if they really did have a good reason to, not after the way it sent Pinkie Pie insane. They hated seeing her like that, and were glad that they wouldn't have to see that sight ever again. The only thing that was a bit different in Rainbow's perspective about this one party was that it was to welcome a new pony into Ponyville, a new pegasus to be more precise. Just hearing that the new pony who would be staying with her friend Applejack was a pegasus was enough to get the rainbow-maned pegasus mare into a competitive mood. After all, she did have a reputation to maintain, but she doubted anypony would be able to outfly her, unless that new pegasus would suddenly turn out to be an undercover member of the Wonderbolts. That would never happen, but it would be so awesome if it did.

She took off in full speed as always and headed towards the Carousel Boutique, deciding to talk to Rarity and see whether she knew anything about this new arrival. She would have asked Applejack, but she knew that the earth pony was probably busy with the task of keeping the new pony occupied until the party was ready. Since Applejack was busy with that, and Pinkie Pie was busy preparing the party with Twilight there to make sure that Pinkie didn't destroy the library during the process and Fluttershy being just as clueless as Rainbow Dash herself, Rainbow figured that Rarity might have some answers for her. It took her maybe a few seconds flat before she was next to the Boutique. She doubted that Rarity was not there, but she still went ahead and looked through the window just to be certain. Not to her surprise, Rarity was there alright, and in front one of her mirrors of course. Chuckling at how obvious her friend could be sometimes, Rainbow Dash was about to open the door to enter when suddenly there was a short sound of fire, causing the rainbow-maned pegasus to go back to the window and look inside again. She could see a small green fire in the middle of the room. Soon, the fire died and a scroll was lying on the floor, just like with Spike when Twilight received letters only that this time the scroll appeared out of nowhere.

Raising an eyebrow with curiosity, Rainbow Dash stood there looking through the window as Rarity went over to the scroll and picked it up with her magic, looking just as surprised as Rainbow Dash if not more. The unicorn went ahead and used her magic to open the scroll before reading it to herself. Even though Rainbow was outside, she was able to hear enough in order to understand, and Rarity didn't seem to notice the fact that her friend was watching her. _"To my long-time-no-seen friend Rarity,"_ the unicorn began, looking up from the scroll. "It's Fancy Pant's writing!" sounding excited, she went ahead and continued reading. _"It has been a long time since your visit to Canterlot. I must say that I am sorry for not being able to write sooner, but I am a very busy pony as you probably know. Anyway, I am writing to inform you that today a very important pony came over to see me. Apparently, she was there during that one garden party you and I attended in the Royal Canterlot Garden. She saw the designs you and your friend wore and was most astounded. She turned out to be a very important business mare in fashion who works with Photo Finish, and she came to me asking if I could contact you. She would like to offer you a job as a main designer."_ Rarity paused, letting out an excited squeal.

**"Oh, my, gosh, **of all the things that could happen, this is **the, best, possible thing!**" Rarity let out another squeal. "This is obviously the one time opportunity I've been waiting for! This is my chance to show my talent to all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile, feeling more than happy for her friend. Excited, Rarity went ahead and continued reading. _"Accepting the job will mean-"_ suddenly her tone dropped from excited tone to an oddly troubled one. _"-will mean permanent and immediate relocation in Canterlot. You have a week to consider the offer and-"_ the blue glow around Rarity's horn disappeared and the scroll dropped to the floor before she finished reading it. Rainbow Dash immediately looked just as troubled. Rarity can't accept something like that can she? "What should I do?" the unicorn asked, talking to herself yet again. "This could be the chance I've been waiting for my whole life, to be a famous fashion designer and live in Canterlot like I've always dreamed, but…" Rainbow couldn't stand there any longer. She was about to enter and tell Rarity to not accept the offer but she couldn't do it. She couldn't simply burst into the room and tell her friend to ignore this amazing opportunity. Instead she found herself flying away from the Boutique, stopping only when she was high above Ponyville. She sat down on a cloud and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

_Back to the present time / the party_

That was the reason for Rainbow Dash not being inside. She just couldn't see Rarity right now. She knew that there was no reason to blame anypony, but she just wouldn't be able to handle seeing her right now knowing that this might be one of the last times she would ever see her as a pony who lived in Ponyville. Even if Rarity still hasn't made her decision yet, Rainbow just couldn't consider seeing her or any of her friends right now, since she doubted she'll be able to keep the decision Rarity will have to face a secret without spilling it out to the rest of their friends. She let out a sigh and turned around in order to see whether anything interesting was happening inside, letting out a startled yelp upon seeing a blue stallion just a few feet in front of her.

Paint blinked a few times. Obviously he didn't have the intention to frighten Rainbow Dash like that, but he should have figured that something like this would happen considering just how unlucky anypony could be from time to time. "Um…" he started, obviously nervous, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" now that he was facing her directly, he realized that this conversation was going to prove far more difficult than he had anticipated. Her pink eyes were so amazingly beautiful, and he forced his green eyes to look down at the floor when he realized he was staring.

Rainbow Dash simply stared back at him for a few moments before making her reply. "Scare me? I wasn't scared."

Paint smiled and looked back at her, "Oh, good to know." Even her voice was enchanting. "Uh… you're Applejack's friend Rainbow Dash, am I right?"

Rainbow Dash looked a little surprised at the new pony knowing that. "Yeah, that's me." She couldn't help but grin, "Why, did she tell you all about me already?"

"Well… no…" he replied, to Rainbow Dash's disappointment, "I happened to have seen you near Rarity's place earlier; actually it was Fluttershy who told me your name just a few moments ago." Rainbow Dash almost winced at the mention of Rarity, the entire uneasiness of her mind returning to her all at once. "Um… I'm Paint. It's nice to meet you."

Rainbow Dash forced the troubling thoughts of Rarity out of her head. "So you'll be staying with Applejack from now on huh?" he nodded, "Well, welcome to Ponyville I guess."

"Thanks." he said, smiling rather sheepishly.

"I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria you know." She had to get to showing off at some point. She liked to show off in front of everypony.

"You are?" he asked, finding it kind of hard to believe a random pegasus who suddenly claimed herself to be the fastest flyer in Equestria. "I thought the fastest flyers were the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash said, "Well, that's true… I meant fastest young flyer." She didn't, but she would always say she did if anypony mentioned the Wonderbolts. "I won the Best Young Flyer Competition." She added, her tone filled with pride.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I even got that crown thingy to prove it. I got to spend a whole day with the Wonderbolts." She grinned.

"You did? That must have been awesome." He might not be a flying expert, but he too was a fan of the Wonderbolts. He would sometimes draw specific 'moments' from their performances, since the figures they made in the sky were also art in one way or another. He was certainly enjoying Rainbow Dash's company, even if she was busy boasting most of the time.

"Well, how could I have not won? I did a Sonic Rainboom."

This caused Paint's jaw to drop, "But I thought it was just an old pony's tale."

Rainbow Dash grinned proudly, "It was until I came."

"I will be more than excited to see something like that."

At this Rainbow Dash lost a small bit of enthusiasm, "I wish I could show you, but I can't just do it when I feel like it… I only got it back then because my friend Rarity was falling through the sky…" the smile completely left her face upon mentioning Rarity's name again.

"Oh, its okay, I believe in believing. I believe you." He said, smiling at her.

"Bet I can beat you in a race."

Paint chuckled. She could beat him all day for all her cared. "I don't think I stand a chance." He could tell so from her cutie mark and from the fact that she was considered a very fast flyer. "So… You like, live in the clouds and all of that?"

"Of course I do." said Rainbow Dash, raising an eyebrow. "Just like a pegasus should."

"I've never really been to a cloud city, only to flying school."

This time it was Rainbow Dash whose jaw to drop. "What kind of a pegasus are you?"

Paint chuckled, "I've never been into flying that much. I mean I fly, but not like you do."

"You can't be serious."

"It might not make sense, but my parents are both earth ponies. Aside from flight school, I've been living on the ground. Because they were both earth ponies my parents thought that me being born a pegasus meant I would be a good racer one day and that I was meant to be an excellent flyer, but it never really happened… I was more into drawing and art. We were never really close, that's why I've been traveling for so long."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rainbow said, feeling a little guilty from bringing up the subject.

"It's alright. I'm happy with my life so far."

"Well, maybe there's something I can do to help." She said, grinning arrogantly.

"Oh, I don't think you can convince my parents into liking me really." He said, absolutely clueless to what she really meant.

"I meant about your flying problem." She said, chuckling. "I bet I can show you how to actually have fun with those wings of yours." Also, this would be a chance to show him just how awesome of a flier she was.

As for Paint, this would be a great opportunity to spend some time with his newly found crush. "I'd love that, it sounds great." On top of that, who knew, she just might be able to introduce him into a new hobby. Well, at least she didn't seem upset about being around him or about the fact that she will probably see him a lot considering that he'll be living with the Apple Family from now on. "But there will probably be work to do around Sweet Apple Acres, so I guess I'll only have time in the afternoon."

"Oh, don't mention it; I'm busy in the mornings anyway."

"Busy nappin' you mean?" the two heard Applejack's voice and looked in the direction of the balcony's door to see her standing there with a grin across her face.

"How long have you been there?" asked Rainbow, curious.

"Ah arrived jus' when you explained how busy of a pony you are." replied she with a chuckle.

"Very funny AJ." replied Rainbow with a fake frown.

"We've been lookin' all over for you two."

Rainbow didn't like the sound of that. "We?"

"Why, me and the rest of the girls of course." said Applejack with a chuckle. "Com'on, the party's inside Rainbow." Rainbow was a little nervous about going inside because she knew that her friends were waiting there, including Rarity. There was no use trying to avoid her now though, not when they were all waiting for her to come so that they could spend some of the party together.

Defeated yet not showing signs of apprehension, Rainbow went inside with Applejack, Paint followed. The rest of the Mane 6 were already there on the second floor waiting. There was still music and ponies all over the place, but the 6 mares always spent at least some of a party together. Fluttershy was there but without Big Macintosh this time, because she didn't want her friends to think that she was talking to him a bit too much so to not get them suspicious. She and Big Macintosh would tell them once they felt ready to do so. Paint was about to leave the six friends on their own but Applejack invited him over to sit with them, an invitation he was more than glad to accept.

The rest of the party was spent in conversation. Paint told them some more about himself and, to Rainbow's surprise; he did not mention to them what he told her earlier about the difficult relationship with his parents. If he didn't tell them, then he probably didn't want them to know just yet if at all. Why did he tell her; she had no idea. But considering that he had told her then he was probably counting on her to not tell anypony else, and she had no intention of doing so. The talking between the seven ponies went on and on, and soon ponies were starting to leave because it was getting late. Eventually, Paint and the Mane 6 were left in the library alone; along with Spike who was already sound asleep with his head under Twilight's pillow.

Rainbow Dash was looking at Rarity ever once in a moment or two. While the unicorn did not mention the letter, Rainbow could tell just by looking at her that it was troubling her. Another proof to Rarity's state of confusion was when she got up all of a sudden and said that she had to leave. "Oh my, it's getting late. I should get going. I have to open up early tomorrow you know." Before either Paint or her friends got a chance to say anything she went downstairs and then left the library. Rainbow now knew for sure that Rarity was having a difficult time thinking on what she should do about the job offer she received earlier.

She again wanted Rarity to decline the offer so that she could stay with him, and again she couldn't get herself to go to Rarity and tell her. She wouldn't be able to tell her friend to turn down the opportunity she's been waiting for her entire life. But if she did accept it, they will get to see her maybe once in a few months if at all. Then it hit Rainbow Dash that this might cause them to lose Rarity as a friend forever. The moment this thought popped into her head, she could hear a snap, more like the sound of cracking stone. Unknown to her, the rest of the Mane 6 including Rarity were also able to hear this crack, causing them all to stop their talking and simply do nothing for a few moments. They all looked confused, but then they carried on talking, aside from Rainbow Dash who said nothing. Rarity who was on the way back also felt confused, but she soon carried on walking back towards the Carousel Boutique. The Mane 6 were not the only ones who heard it though. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who were in the Canterlot castle suddenly stopped their conversation and simply stared at each other in confusion. As for the rest of the ponies in Equestria including Paint, they did not hear the sound of snapping stone, that is unless they were in the Canterlot Sculpture Garden next to Discord's statue.

**A/N: Discord's such a troll when you think about it.**


	6. Flying Lessons

Paint woke up with a yawn the morning after the party. Even though he didn't have a clock next to his mattress or windows in the small room he was in, he was still able to tell that it was early morning. Considering he had been working in stores in every single town he stayed at until now, he was used to getting up at such a time. Now that he was thinking about it, it would look rather stupid if his small room did have windows on its walls considering the fact that the room was located in the basement and therefore under the ground. He thought about getting up and going upstairs, but remembered Applejack saying that she'll come to make sure he was awake once it was time to get to work. Instead, the stallion Pegasus stayed on his mattress and reached out towards his saddlebag before opening it. There were his blank papers along with his drawing instruments as well as some finished drawings. He took the drawings out and got up so to put most of them inside one of his drawers while leaving three of them inside the saddlebag. One of the drawings was of his parents.

Sitting down in front of his small table, he took out a blank piece of paper and his drawing tools and began to draw. Just like Rainbow Dash could spend endless amount of hours flying, time literally flew for Paint the moment his quill touched paper. At first he had no idea what he should draw, since there were so many things on his mind that he wanted to put on paper, like the view of Canterlot, or the city of Cloudsdale and even Sweet Apple Acres. Instead of having to pick one, Paint thought back on the moment he had first laid eyes upon Ponyville. Back then, he had a glimpse of Ponyville itself, Sweet Apple Acres next to it, Cloudsdale and Canterlot all together. Smiling, he picked up the quill in his mouth and began. The schematic took him about a few minutes to complete, and he was soon filling the paper with colors. Since it was his special talent, he did not only draw good paintings but he also drew them very quickly. About another five minutes later, the painting was completed. Paint smiled and placed gently his paintbrush on the table after making sure to dry it so to not get the table dirty. As for his finished piece of work, he didn't touch it, since the dye would take some time to dry completely and he didn't want to spoil the drawing anyhow, even if he could simply redraw it any given time.

As if with special timing considering the fact that he had just finished, Paint turned around as he heard somepony knock at the door. "Come in." he said, smiling as the door opened and revealed Applejack.

"Ah see ye're up already." She said, feeling glad to see that unlike with Applebloom, there would be no problem waking Paint up in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm used to getting up early." He replied with a chuckle.

"Good, ye're gonna need it." She walked into the room, "Looks like somepony's already feeling at home."

Paint was silent for a few moments, "That's a good thing right?"

"Ah think so." She then noticed his new drawing on the table. "Did ye draw this"?

"Uh, yeah, just now…" he said, feeling his cheek turn slightly red. He never liked to brag.

"Ah'm no expert, but this here's a good drawing." She said, reaching over to pick it up only to have Paint stop her.

"Sorry, it's just not dry yet… Thanks… For the comment I mean…" he said, rather sheepishly. Instead of picking the painting up, Applejack brought her own head closer in order to get a better look.

"It's really good. Ah knew ye were an artist but Ah never saw paintings that looked so detailed."

"I try my best…" he said, his cheeks again turning red.

"Well, com'on, breakfast's ready upstairs." With that, the two walked up and headed up stairs. Unlike yesterday when Applebloom was out with her friends, this time she was home, since Applejack would obviously not let her sleep over at a friend's house during a school night. And, like Applejack expected, her little sister was more than eager to meet Paint. In fact she would have done so the moment she woke up if Applejack hadn't been there to stop her from being rude and risking waking the Pegasus up in case he was still asleep. Even if he did turn out to be awake already, it would have still been rude to have her little sister burst into the room.

There was a limit to just how long Applejack could keep Paint from coming across Applebloom though and he first met her during breakfast. Her little sister was of course very talkative towards the Pegasus. She asked him things like where he came from, how long he's been travelling and how he got his cutie mark of course. In fact that question about the cutie mark was brought up by any of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in front of anypony, unless they've asked the pony in question before. In fact for a moment Applebloom even considered trying to get a cutie mark in drawing, but Applejack remembered the last time Applebloom and her friend tried to draw something and immediately objected. At least, to her relief, Paint didn't seem to be bothered by her little sister's extremely friendly nature.

Paint never found it necessary to say, but he loved foals. They were always happy, playful and eager to learn and they carried a certain type of happiness and innocence which he had lost a long time ago. He would of course from time to time wish that things would have turned out different between him and his parents, but he never dwelled on the matter for too long as to the point of actually going into a depression, except for the first few days after first leaving his town of birth behind. Normally it would be Applejack who walked her little sister to school, but Applebloom begged Paint to take her. At first Applejack protested, but Paint said that he wouldn't mind at all.

As a result of that, Paint ended up meeting the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were just as energetic as Applebloom if not an even bigger annoyance as somepony else might call them, but Paint didn't have a problem with that either. In fact, it made him always look back at the time where he had this amount of enthusiasm. That period of his life was already long behind him, and just because he never got to spend his childhood like most foals do that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the parts of life he hasn't got to yet. He thought about it for a moment, and wondered whether his parents ever really cared when they found that small note in perfect writing which he had left for them on the kitchen table before leaving for good. There will always be a part of him which will always love his parents and miss them, but one could say that Paint wasn't too excited about going back home.

He dropped the three fillies at school and then immediately flew back towards the farm; he didn't want to be late for work. As he had anticipated, when he entered the kitchen again Applejack and Bit Macintosh were gone. Only Granny Smith was there. He figured that the two siblings were probably out in the orchard, so after saying 'good morning' to the green old mare for probably the 10th time he went ahead and headed outside, finding himself unable to catch a glimpse of either Applejack or her older brother. Sighing, he took off with the intention of looking for them from the air just like when he had first arrived yesterday. After maybe a few seconds of searching, he heard Applejack calling for him. "Over here!"

It was easy to locate the orange earth pony by following her voice." There ye are." She said as he landed in front of her. "Applebloom wasn't a problem was she?"

Paint shook his head with a chuckle, "Not at all. I love kids. I used to babysit for a living in one of the towns I stayed at."

Applejack raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh did'ja now?" she asked, remembering that one time where Pinkie volunteered to keep an eye on Mr. and Mrs. Cake's newborn foals.

Paint nodded before asking, "So… What do you need me to do?"

"Well, to be honest with ye Big Macintosh and I are doing just fine most of them time." She said as she used her hind legs to kicked one of the trees behind her, thus causing the apples to fall off the tree and into the containers on the ground. "But sometimes some of them apples jus' don't feel like comin' down." She looked up and saw that there were a few apples on the treetop. "We end up wastin' a lot of time for just a few apples, but with yer help we can get th'apples easily and more quickly."

To be honest, Paint thought he'd be getting some task which might sound a little more serious or challenging. But, he wasn't going to complain, especially after he was offered a place to stay. "Alright," he said, flying over and picking the apples with his hooves before dropping them into where the rest of the apples were. "I can handle that."

"Well Ah should hope so; we have to harvest th'entire orchard by th'afternoon."

Paint suddenly thought about the first time he saw Sweet Apple Acres. The farm was huge. "Are you sure that's possible?" he asked, looking down at Applejack who was already dealing with another tree.

"Yep, we do this every year. Now com'on, let's get a move on."

And so, the long day at the farm began. Paint was very surprised at how fast the two siblings worked. His job was far simpler compared to the two earth ponies who had to kick every single tree hard and carry the apple-filled containers on their backs before placing them on the cart, but even with that on the two's to-do-list he almost had a hard time keeping up with them, because the two worked very quickly. Before he even knew it, the day was already half over and the trees were 'clean of apples'. "Wow." said Paint, heading towards Applejack and Big Macintosh who were pulling the last carriage of apples. "You two work very fast." He said, causing the two siblings to smile proudly. "Do you need help pulling that to the barn?"

"That would be nice." said Applejack.

After that was out of the way, Paint heard somepony else enter the barn, and turn around when he heard a familiar voice. "Oh good, you're just done here." It was Rainbow Dash.

It wasn't that Paint wasn't happy to see her; in fact he could feel the heat slowly climbing to his cheeks as a result of her presence, but he couldn't find a reason for her to be there all of a sudden. Suddenly, he remembered their talk yesterday at the party. "Oh, hey Rainbow," He said, managing to keep the blush off his cheeks. "Yes, I think we're done." He was already looking forward to their 'flying lesson'. He looked at Applejack, wanting to be certain that they really were done for the day and that his help wasn't going to be needed anymore for today.

"Yes, we're done." She said, causing Paint to smile. "Startin' tomorrow we'll begin sellin'."

Paint nodded, looking at Rainbow Dash and silently telling her that he was ready to go. After saying goodbye to Applejack, the two Pegasi took off into the air. Paint at first was silently flying next to Rainbow Dash but soon found himself falling behind. "Hey, wait up!"

She stopped and looked around at him, letting out a sigh, "Yeah, you need work…" she landed on a cloud and Paint did the same, "Alright, so you're a clumsy flyer are you?"

"Um… I wouldn't say clumsy…" he said, feeling embarrassed. "Just… not the type of flyer you are I guess."

"Well then," continued Rainbow, like a commander would speak to new military recruits, "When I'm done with you, you're gonna be flying 5 times faster."

"Uh… I know how to fly…" he said, feeling like a little foal next to her all of a sudden. "I'm just not into the fast type of flying…"

"That's because you rejected something even before you even tried it." She said, "Flying isn't just about getting from one place to another." Paint was about to protest, but was again cut off by Rainbow Dash. "Have you ever tried flying very fast, like to your fastest capability?" he shook his head. "But you're a Pegasus!" she looked up and towards the sky. "Alright, now I want you to do just that." Before Paint could do anything, she continued. "Flying is not only for transport. Try for once to fly just because you can fly. Try feeling the wind against you as you speed through the sky. It's the freedom us other ponies will never experience."

Paint listened to what carefully and nodded. When thinking about it, he realized that what Rainbow Dash was saying made a lot of sense, and he decided to listen to her and give it a try. Seeing him nod, Rainbow Dash went ahead and shot into the air again, this time not flying as rapidly as she had before. Paint soon followed her, focusing on what she said and flapping his wing as fast as he could. Soon enough he understood what was Rainbow Dash talking about just a moment ago. The feeling as if there was nothing in the world that could hold him back, the feeling of being so high above everything else in the world, the wind running through his mane as he passed by the clouds… He loved it. There was one more thing that caught his attention aside from the thrill passing through his body; Rainbow Dash as she flew in front of him. The rainbow-colored trail she left behind her was an emphasis of her beauty.

As they flew, Rainbow glanced around at her 'student', smiling upon seeing the smile on his face. She had no idea of course that she was one of the reasons he was smiling like that. Deciding that the blue stallion was ready, she looked ahead of herself again and began to fly a bit faster, planning on speeding up just a bit every once in a few moments. Since he was staring, it took Paint a few moments to realize that Rainbow was gaining distance on him again. He never thought he will be able to fly faster than he was at the moment, but that urge to stay as close as possible to her got him to actually fly faster as well and keep up. Despite Rainbow Dash being a rather useful source of will to fly faster, there was a limit for just how long Paint was able to keep up with her and for just how fast he could fly. Noticing that he was getting tired by glancing around at him again, Rainbow Dash began to slow down and landed on the nearest cloud she could find. She didn't want him to end up falling all the way down as a result of fatigue.

To Paint's surprise when he landed in front of the mare, Rainbow Dash didn't seem to carry even the slightest hint of exhaustion. "So?" she asked, looking at him with a grin, "Was I right, or was I right?"

"You were right." He said with a smile, feeling too tired to even get the butterflies in his stomach when he spoke to her this time. "That was incredible."

"Of course it was." Said Rainbow Dash, satisfied with her doings. "But let me be straight with you, I've seen stallions half your age who can fly faster." This caused Paint to blink a few times, feeling rather embarrassed. "But with me there to train you, I bet you can get good at this. Not good as me of course."

Paint's expression lit up slightly at that, since this meant that he would get to spend time with Rainbow Dash more often. What could be better than this? He sighed and accidentally blurted, "Beautiful…" realizing what he just did upon seeing the confused expression on Rainbow's face, he quickly spoke again, "I meant, uh, a beautifully generous offer. That's what I was about to say."

"O…kay…"

Her reply caused Paint to nearly let out a huge sigh of relief. That was way too close. "Alright, now it's my turn." He said, rising to his feet again.

"Come again?" asked Rainbow, confused.

"Well, you think that I don't do anything good with my wings."

"Think? I know." Said Rainbow Dash, sounding certain about what she was saying.

"Do you sometime just feel frustrated or simply uneasy with yourself or with anything else?"

Rainbow thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess sometimes even I mess some trick up or something."

"Alright, come on." He said as he slowly flew into the air. Rainbow Dash at first looked at the stallion with a raised eyebrow, but after a few moments she shrugged and followed. Paint flew into a certain height and then simply floated in the air as did Rainbow Dash next to him. "Sometimes I simply fly around calmly to get my head clear."

"I don't get it."

Paint couldn't help but chuckle. "It's simple." With that he began to fly forward slowly, not really heading anywhere or trying to do anything specific. "It's rather relaxing to simply float around without a worry in the world. It's like what you said about the wind running through your mane only with a different effect." He looked to his side and saw that Rainbow was staring at him as if he was a complete weirdo, causing him to chuckle again. "Just try to relax and take a look around." He noticed that the sun was already setting in the west. After a few moments of looking at the sunset he looked at Rainbow again. She was even more beautiful under the setting sun's red light.

She stared at the sunset a bit longer than he did and then looked at him with a smile. "You're right, it is relaxing." While looking in his direction she noticed the magnificent below them. The sight of Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, Canterlot and Cloudsdale altogether made the entire area look like a paradise. "I never had the slightest idea that my living region looked so beautiful."

"It looks like we were both able to learn something new from the other then." said Paint, floating next to Rainbow Dash as they both stared at the land below them.

"You know," she said, looking at him again, "for a clumsy flier, you're actually alright." She smiled somewhat heartedly, giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Paint looked at her with a sheepish smile, rubbing his shoulder with one of his hooves. If he was dreaming, then this would be the moment where they'll begin to slowly fly closer to each other, stare into each other eyes, and then slowly lean in and kiss. He knew that he wasn't dreaming though so he stayed where he was. Rainbow smiled at him for another moment or two before turning her attention back to the scenery. They remained silent for what seemed to be a long while, simply staring at the view below them. Paint wouldn't mind staying there for a few more hours, since being next to Rainbow Dash not to mention sharing such a view with her was clearly a pleasure for the stallion. After a while, despite not wanting to, Paint broke the silence by saying. "It's starting to get late. We should probably get going; I'll need to wake up early tomorrow…"

Rainbow Dash looked at him with a smile. "You're right." She waved a short goodbye and turned to fly away.

"Um…" Rainbow stopped upon hearing his voice again and turned to face him. "I'll see you again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Her reply caused Paint to hold back a sheepish grin. After that, they separated and Paint went back to the farm. After dinner, he went straight to his room so that nopony might get a chance to notice that he was a little too happy about the time he got to spend with Rainbow this afternoon.

Meanwhile, all the way over in Canterlot, Fancy Pants dropped whatever he was doing when a scroll appeared. He opened it with his magic and recognized the writing to be Rarity's. She was agreeing to take the job offered to her yesterday.


	7. A Couple's Apprehension & Consequences

Paint took in a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking around. A small smile crept onto the blue stallion's face as he studied his surroundings. It looked like he was in a small paradise. He was sitting on a soft patch of grass. To his right he saw what appeared to be like the beginning of a forest, there were trees and flowers of all kinds, from palm trees to roses. The blue Pegasus then realized that he was actually in the middle of a forest clearing. After maybe a second, the sound of running water reached his ears. Looking then to his left; he saw a small waterhole and a waterfall falling right into it. The sound of the water falling, the calm twittering of the birds and the rustling of the leaves as the result of the weak wind… It was probably the most relaxing place a pony could wish to be, for this was just the way Paint has always imagined heaven to look like. In fact he remembered drawing paintings of this place before. If he was dead, it most surely didn't seem like a bad thing. This situation didn't seem like it could get any better.

That thought soon disappeared because he was able to hear the sound of somepony else's soft hoofsteps on the grass behind him. A moment later, he heard that sweet and familiar voice gently call his name. Another moment later, he felt a hoof rest on his shoulders. He looked at the shoulder in question and noticed that the hoof touching him was colored light blue like the sky in a sunny and cloudless day. An even bigger smile crossed his face as he fully turned around, noticing Rainbow Dash standing in front of him. They locked eyes and she asked him where he has been, telling him that she was waiting just for him. She then put her other hoof on Paint's other shoulder and sat down in front of him. They kept staring into each other's and then began to slowly lean in towards each other. As their muzzles neared, Paint brought his hoof over to Rainbow's cheek and used it to gently brush her mane over her ear. Their mouths kept coming closer and suddenly, just as they both closed their eyes and were about to kiss, Paint could hear what sounded like a hoof knocking on a door as well as another familiar voice calling his name.

When he opened his eyes again, he found out to his disappointment that he was in his room in the basement. He let out a long sigh, realizing that it was all a dream. Paint soon found out that his muzzle was actually pressed against own pillow as a result of that dream, which caused him to frown and throw the pillow aside. Again, there was the sound of knocking at his door. "Paint, up and at 'em." The blue stallion recognized the voice as Applejack's.

Sighing yet again in disappointment of his dream ending just at that particular moment, Paint stood up and stretched his legs and wings. "I'm up, I'm up." He went over to the thrown pillow and placed it back in its place.

Applejack then opened the door and walked inside, looking over at Paint who was tidying his mattress. "Breakfast's ready up stairs." She said, getting a smile from Paint in return.

"Alright, I'll be right there in a moment." Applejack then turned to leave the room. "Oh, and sorry I didn't wake up in time today. I guess it happens to everypony." Applejack gave him a short smile, silently told him that it was alright before leaving the room.

After he was done making up his bed and after letting out another longing sigh, Paint headed up stairs. The breakfast was spent in silence that time, since Applebloom had already had her chance to get to talk to Paint yesterday. After the meal was over, Paint headed outside with Applejack, Big Macintosh and Applebloom. Outside was a cart filled with apples, apple pies, and all other sorts of foods that contained apples. As for taking Applebloom to school, they were going to take the cart to Ponyville anyway, so they could drop her there on the way. After dropping the little filly at school, the two Apple siblings and Paint went to set up their stall. "Now, Ah've been thinkin' Paint," said Applejack after they finished preparing everything. "We usually need to close up the stall when we run out of things te sell, but you could take this saddlebag here," she threw him a saddlebag, "and go get some more apples or pies or whatever when we need 'em. With them wings o' yers ye'll do it much faster than either me or Macintosh." That way they'll be able to sell their products much faster.

"Alright, I can do that." Said Paint with a nod, knowing that with him there to help with they'll be able to save a lot of time and make more sales by the end of the day. It was a good thing that Rainbow introduced him to fast flying yesterday now that he was thinking about it.

And so, the day began. Paint was surprised at how often he had to fly over to the house in order to get more things to sell, not only because of the quite small size of his saddlebag, but also because of how high the demands were back at the stall. He figured ahead of time that the Apple Family sold a lot of their products, but he never anticipated they would sell that much in such a short amount of time. Paint hardly had any time to rest between the flights back and forth, except for one time when he found that there weren't too many ponies around once he came back, which meant that he would have time to sit down for a change. Just as he did, he noticed Rarity on the other side of the street, and she was heading their way. When she was nearly at their stall, Paint caught onto the expression on her face, and was able to tell that something was wrong. He was also able to tell that she was there to speak to Applejack, since the first thing that the purple-maned unicorn did was walk over to her.

"Applejack, I need to talk to you." Even Applejack seemed confused. No 'darling'? No comments about hair or make up?

"Um… We're a little busy here as ye can probably tell…" responded Applejack.

"Please AJ," this was the first time during their entire friendship in which Applejack heard Rarity call her 'AJ'. "I need to speak to you and the rest of the girls…"

"Is somethin' wrong sugar cube?" asked Applejack, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Can you come with me to the library?" Applejack looked at Big Macintosh and at Paint in confusion. Her big brother gave her a silent nod, letting her know that he and Paint will keep an eye on everything until she came back. Still confused, the orange earth pony went ahead and followed her friend towards Twilight's library, leaving Big Macintosh and Paint to handle the stall. Beside of the products being sold at a slower rate since Applejack was not there to help thus giving Paint more time to rest after flying back to the house and then back to the stall, nothing else was different. Time passed on and there was no sign of either Applejack or any of her friends. Just when Big Macintosh was starting to get worried, he was able to see Applejack coming back from the direction of the tree library. Rarity was not with her, and as Applejack came closer Big Macintosh's relieved expression was again replaced by a one of worry as he saw the look on his sister's face.

"We're gonna have te close up early today." said Applejack upon arriving next to Big Macintosh and Paint. The two stallions looked at each other in confusion as Applejack let out a heavy sigh before speaking once more. "Rarity's leavin' Ponyville."

_Later in the afternoon_

They waited and waited and waited. The long wait was killing each and every one of Rarity's friend. They all stared at the train tracks, as if in fear of the train that will eventually come and take their friend away from them for Celestia knew how long. With the mane 6 were also Spike, Paint, Big Macintosh, The Cutie Mark Crusaders as well as Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's already packed luggage."I can't believe that this is really happening Rarity…" began Pinkie Pie, who for the first time in a long while sounded sad. "You didn't even give me a chance to throw you a farewell party and everything…" she just couldn't believe that Rarity was going away, not to mention at such short notice. You might be remembering that Rarity was actually given an entire week to consider that job offer, but she figured that the longer she stayed, the harder the time she'll have once it became the time to leave. All of her friends had a hard time accepting this so suddenly.

"I'm sorry Pinkie," replied the purple-maned unicorn, "I already told you that the longer I stayed the harder it will be for me to leave… I've just been waiting so long for an opportunity like this…" Rainbow Dash could still remember that it was only two days ago when she saw Rarity get the letter. She feared that this would end up being Rarity's decision, but she never expected Rarity to make that decision so quickly.

"Don' mention it sugar cube." said Applejack, putting a leg around Rarity's shoulder. "We're all mighty happy for ye, don't ye go thinkin' otherwise. We're just a little surprised to hear this at such a short notice."

"I know Applejack, and I'm sincerely sorry to drop this on all of you all of a sudden… I'm just afraid that the longer I wait the bigger the chance that I'll let this opportunity pass untaken…" she was genuinely meaning every single word she was saying. If this was anyhow simpler, she would happily stay longer.

Paint was simply watching everything from aside with Big Macintosh. It was a little hard to grasp the fact that he had only met Rarity two days ago and she was leaving already. Of course, he was not as bothered by it as were Rarity's friends and The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Looking aside, he saw the three fillies sitting a few feet away from the mane 6, looking even more troubled. Despite having met them only yesterday, it was quite easy to figure out the reason. Sweetie Belle would have to go with Rarity, she couldn't stay in the Carousel Boutique on her own. While Paint could tell that she was happy for her sister, he could also tell that this whole thing was complicated for her as well. It looked like she really didn't want to go, and that she was barely holding her tears.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity's tone was a one of worry as she walked over to her little sister, placing a hoof on her shoulder as an attempt to reassure her. "Is everything alright?"

"No Rarity, everything is not alright." Admitted Sweetie Belle, unable to pretend that everything was 'all good' any longer, "It's hard for me to suddenly get up and leave the village I've lived in my entire life."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but that's just the way things are…" said Rarity, hoping that Sweetie Belle won't make this thing any harder for the two of them.

"It's not fair… What about my friends? What about school?"

"We'll sign you up for a school in Canterlot, and there are plenty of foals there too…" said Rarity, hoping that it will somehow calm her sister down.

"I don't want to move to a new school and I don't want to make different friends!" complained the little filly, "I want to stay in Cherilee's school with my actual friends!"

"You know I can't leave you in Ponyville on your own…" she heard her sister let out a shaky sigh, "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle."

"I don't have to be on my own!" argued her little sister, "What if I stayed with somepony else?"

"Sweetie I cannot possibly ask such a thing from anypony… You have to understand that ponies are busy… Suddenly having a foal or an extra foal in your house isn't always possible…"

"Um… Rarity," Fluttershy's usual soft and gentle tone came from behind the two, causing the purple maned unicorn and her sister to look in her direction. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but, uh… If you wouldn't mind, there's plenty of room in my house, and I have a lot of time on my hands…" since what she mostly did was take care of the animals around her house, she was there most of the time and would be able to keep an eye on Sweetie Belle as well.

Rarity cleared her throat at that, noticing her little sister's expression light up. "Fluttershy darling, I simply can't leave you to look after my little sister…" there was no doubt that Fluttershy was the right pony to wield the Element of Kindness, for this was probably the most kind offer she has ever received in her life.

"Oh Rarity, I can handle your cutie baby sister." Said Fluttershy, remembering the time she had the Cutie Mark Crusaders sleep over at her house. "I have plenty of room in my house." Rarity again seemed uncomfortable with this.

"Please Rarity!" begged Sweetie Belle, wrapping her tiny little legs around one of her big sister's leg. "I promise I'll behave!"

"Rarity, I can keep her safe…" said Fluttershy softly, "She'll be much happier here…"

After what seemed like an endless silence to Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom, Rarity let out a sigh and said with half a smile. "Okay Sweetie Belle." At this, the three fillies broke into excited yelling. Despite how loud their shrieking was, the Mane 6, Paint, Big Macintosh and Spike couldn't help but smile.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" shouted Sweetie Belle, hugging her sister's leg again and then moving on to Fluttershy's leg. She looked up at the shy mare with probably the most grateful expression. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's nothing honey…" said Fluttershy softly.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, "I want you to behave and write to me every day, understood?"

"Yes big sis, I promise!" exclaimed the tiny unicorn with delight.

Rarity then turned to Spike, who was looking at her with teary eyes. "I'm counting on you to make sure that I get her letters daily okay Spikey-Wikey?" she asked, giving the little baby dragon a hug and causing his cheeks to turn noticeably red.

Spike was about to say something when suddenly the sound of a train's horn filled the air. Everypony (and dragon) looked towards the train tracks to see that the train Rarity was supposed to take had just arrived. "Well, I guess this is it…" said Rarity with a sad smile, looking at her friends. She hugged each and every one of them as well as Paint, Big Macintosh, Applebloom and Scootaloo. Other than 'I'll miss you' or 'I hope I'll see you soon', she didn't know what else to say to them.

"You're going to write to me too right big sis?" asked Sweetie Belle with a smile.

"I will." said Rarity with a sigh, "Oh, and thanks again Fluttershy." She gave the yellow Pegasus another hug. After that, she took her briefcases and placed them on the train, aside from the one which contained Sweetie Belle's belongings. Nopony said anything else after that. Rarity entered her cabin and looked at her friends through the window, waving them a goodbye with her hoof. They waved goodbye as well, and then the train left.

Nopony said nothing for what seemed to be a long while. The first one to break the silence was Rainbow Dash. "Uh… I'll see you guys tomorrow…" with a sigh she spread her wings and flew away. Paint wanted to follow her, but decided not to, since it seemed like she wanted to be alone for the time being.

The others also decided that it was time to go home, since it was already late afternoon and the sun will soon be gone. Applejack was about to tell her sister that it was time to go, but Applebloom complained. "Can Ah come back later Applejack? Scootaloo and Ah wanna help Sweetie Belle get organized and everythin'…"

Applejack was about to protest, but Big Macintosh spoke up and said, "I'll go with her and make sure she comes back on time." That wasn't the only reason he will go with Applebloom though. He also wanted to make sure that Fluttershy was feeling alright, because she obviously was upset about this whole thing as well.

"Okay Applebloom, you can go." She trusted Big Macintosh to bring Applebloom back home before it became a too late of an hour.

And so everypony headed back home. Paint went back to Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack, Pinkie Pie headed back to Sugar Cube Corner and Twilight and Spike back to the library. Big Macintosh, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Fluttershy and Scootaloo made their way towards Fluttershy's cottage. The three fillies were obviously excited that Sweetie Belle was staying. Of course, Sweetie Belle knew that things will be a lot different without Rarity around, but she was pretty sure that she'll be happier in Ponyville rather than Canterlot, and she hoped that Rarity understood.

The five arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and the yellow Pegasus opened the door with a sigh. The three fillies immediately rushed inside, again yelling with excitement. "Sweetie Belle," said Fluttershy as she walked in alongside Big Macintosh who was carrying the briefcase which contained Sweetie Belle's belongings. "I want to show you the room you'll be staying in from now on okay? Then we'll just call it a night, it's been a long day for all of us." Fluttershy may have hidden it well until now, but she was obviously as confused and upset about the fact that Rarity will not be around anymore just the rest of her friends. The only reason Sweetie Belle was not as upset was because she knew that staying in Ponyville would be better for her compared to going to Canterlot, so she was able to somewhat ignore the negative thoughts about not having her big sister around from now. "Scootaloo and Applebloom can come here and play with you tomorrow, but just not today alright?" the three fillies looked disappointed, but they saw the expression on Fluttershy's face and noticed her tone so they didn't protest.

"Can they help me get my things organized?" asked Sweetie Belle, wanting to at least have her friends see her new room the same time they did.

"Okay Sweetie Belle, they can stay for a while." Fluttershy then lead Sweetie Belle and her friends to another room, which looked like a guest room but was smaller than the actual living room. There was a bed-like couch and a carpet as well as some pictures on the walls, mostly of Fluttershy's friends and animals. "There's not much in this room yet, so don't unpack anything now, we'll see about it tomorrow…" she looked at Big Macintosh and he nodded, placing Sweetie Belle's briefcase in the corner of the room, "You girls can stay here and talk for a while, I'll… I'll go get you some sheets, a pillow and a blanket."

The three fillies nodded and Fluttershy left the room. Big Macintosh stayed there for a while as the three Fillies 'explored' the room, looking mostly at the pictures on the wall rather than on anything else. A minute or two passed and Big Macintosh noticed that Fluttershy wasn't coming back. He walked back into the living room, where he found her sitting on the floor with her head resting on the couch and her eyes closed. The lack of sheets and pillows showed that she never went upstairs to get them. Sighing softly, Big Macintosh went ahead and sat down next to her. Being a stallion of a few words was sometimes a good thing, because right now he had no idea what to say in order to at least try to cheer her up.

As he sat down next to her, Fluttershy opened her eyes and let out a sigh, looking at her coltfriend as she did. "This just came out of nowhere…" she admitted, fully leaning herself against him. Things were going to be completely different in their lives from now on. All Big Macintosh did was protectively embrace her. He himself never really spent much time with Rarity, but with going away was going to affect Applejack and her friends, and him also as a result of that. Fluttershy seemed to calm down a little after a few moments of silence. Even though Big Macintosh didn't talk much, he always appeared to be so calm and understanding and it almost always helped calm her down as well. "I'm really glad that you're here with me…" she said after another long silence, pulling away from him a little and looking into his eyes. He smiled at her brightly and she managed to smile back. They slowly leaned closer towards each other, closed their eyes and kissed, feeling more than happy that they were going to have each other during such a hard time.

Just as their lips came in contact, the cottage's door opened. "What in tarnation?" the two's eyes shot wide opened and they looked aside, seeing Applejack standing at the door. What was she doing there all of a sudden, Big Macintosh had no idea.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Fluttershy, moving away from Big Macintosh. "Applejack! I…" this was definitely not the way in which either Big Macintosh or Fluttershy wanted Applejack to find out about this. They were already starting to consider telling everypony, but now there was no need to think about that any longer.

"Do ya'll mind explaining to me what's going on here?" asked Applejack, an angry frown on her face.

"If you'll just give me a moment to explain…" tried Fluttershy, her voice becoming weaker and shaky.

"How long have you two been smoochin' behind my back?" being the Element of Honesty had this one downside; Applejack couldn't stand it when somepony lied to her or hid from her something which she had the right to know, even if it wasn't something to make a big deal out of.

"I, we…" Fluttershy's voice was becoming slightly quieter with every word. Applejack's angry approach wasn't giving her an easier time at all. "A-about t-t-two weeks, w-we didn't know h-how to tell you and-"

"Two weeks! Mah brother and one of my closest friends have been together for two weeks and kept it a secret from me!"

"I w-wanted to t-tell you-"

"Ah just can't believe it!" Applejack's anger then broke out of control. She came closer to Fluttershy, raising her voice even more. "How could you two just go and do this behind mah back like that?"

"Applejack," came Big Macintosh's voice from next to her, she didn't seem to even hear him.

"What sort of a friend does somethin' like that huh?"

"Applejack-"

"Are there any other things ye should tell me about?" she seemed as if she was about to lose it. "Hell, Ah found mahself a friend alright! Well ye know what, some friend you are!"

"Applejack-"

"I think Discord himself was better at tellin' the truth! Ye're making me sick!"

"Applejack!"

"What?" shouted Applejack, finally looking at her brother. Fluttershy by this point completely lost control of her emotions and ran up the stairs crying. Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were looking at the entire thing through the door, having had their attention caught by Applejack's shouting. Applejack didn't seem to even care about just making Fluttershy cry. She was too angry in order to think about anything else at the moment. Before she could even start saying the same sorts of things to Big Macintosh he spoke. He seemed much angrier than she was, and for good reason too.

"Leave."

And then there was another sound of cracking stone.


	8. At Canterlot

The train ride lasted for whatever amount of time it lasted, for Rarity didn't bother to even try to keep track of time. There were simply too many things on her mind that kept her from paying attention to something such as how long it was going to take until the train would arrive at the Canterlot train station. For a moment back there on the train she felt as if everything would be far simpler if she never got the job offer in the first place; she would still have her friends and she wouldn't be experiencing pangs of guilt as the result of leaving so suddenly. But on the other hoof, this was the best thing that could happen to her career, it was the opportunity she waited for her entire life. Also, she would always be able to quit as far as she was concerned, and if she did she'll then be able to go back to Ponyville and carry on running the Carousel Boutique. Now that she was thinking about it, owning that small little shop wasn't so bad, in fact her life seemed perfect as it was, even if her talent wasn't as famous as she has always wanted it to be.

There was also the subject of her little sister to whom Rarity allowed to stay in Ponyville. Rarity couldn't help but feel slightly upset at leaving her little sister behind the way she did, even if it was Sweetie Belle who came up with the idea of staying in somepony else's house. Sure, her sister was annoying most of the time and she always interrupted Rarity while her big sister was working, but Sweetie Belle was never left alone in the village without either Rarity or their mother or their father before. The only thing that was keeping Rarity calm about leaving Sweetie Belle in Ponyville was the fact that Fluttershy was the one who was going to care of the little filly. If there was anypony she could trust with everything, Fluttershy was that pony. Rarity was going to miss their weekly appointments at the spa as well. In fact, she was going to miss a lot of things she had in Ponyville and was not going to have in Canterlot, not only the girls' hangouts with Fluttershy. She was also going to miss the picnics she had with her friends, looking for gems with Spike, Pinkie Pie's parties… The list was endless, and it revolved around her friends. Unfortunately, they were not with her anymore.

Rarity fell asleep at some point or another, and woke up with a start when the train finally arrived at the Canterlot train station. It wasn't the train's sudden lack of movement or the sound of the train's horn that woke her up though. It was actually the crack of stone that woke her up. Despite being fast asleep, she was able to recognize the sound from the last time in which she had heard it during the welcome party Pinkie held for Paint. When she woke up she found herself sweating and breathing heavily, and she sighed when she realized that the sweat might ruin her coiffure. She remained seated for a few more moments, feeling confused. What was that sound of stone supposed to mean? In Ponyville it made some sort of sense, but on a train? There were no rocks on a train. And even if the noise did make sense, why did it bother her so much? It was nothing but a sound of cracking stone after all but despite that, hearing it gave her quite the creeps and made her feel upset. She did not like it at all, even if it did happen only twice, but there seemed like there was no way explaining it.

The purple-maned unicorn went ahead and left the train, using her magic to carry her luggage with her. It only now occurred to her that she didn't have a place to stay in for the night. She got up and left Ponyville so to not make the departure harder by delaying it, but she forgot to ask Fancy Pants about a place for her to stay while she was in Canterlot. Just as she realized her predicament, she heard somepony clearing his throat behind her. "Are you Rarity?" she turned around to see one of the palace's royal guards.

Rarity had not even the slightest idea as to why would the royal guard even there. "Yes, that is me." She wasn't in trouble was she?

"Princess Celestia has just received a message about your arrival and stay in Canterlot." continued the Pegasus in the fancy-looking armor, "She would like, if you will be generously kind to accept her offer, to invite to stay in the royal castle."

At this Rarity's expression lit up, "She did?" she asked, obviously surprised at the offer. "But… How did she know I was coming?"

"Her personal student Twilight Sparkle sent her a letter regarding your departure from Ponyville."

Rarity smiled slightly at that. She should have expected that from Twilight; always looking out for her friends. The thought again brought her a small feeling of discomfort about leaving Ponyville, but she pushed it aside again. "Why, it would be simply rude of me if I declined." She said, not wanting to be impolite by not accepting an offer like that, especially from Princess Celestia herself. She remembered the one time where she stayed in Canterlot for a few days, and Celestia offered her to stay in the castle back then as well. Now however, Rarity would be staying for more than just a few days, so it seemed like she had a lot of thanking to do once she saw the princess again.

The guard gave a simple nod as a reply to Rarity's acceptance of the princess' offer and began leading the way to the castle on foot since all of the castle's carriages were unavailable at the moment. Rarity wasn't going to complain though; she didn't have a right to after the offer the princess made, and walking wasn't so bad because it was chilly during evenings like this one. The closest way from the train station to the castle by foot went through the Canterlot Sculpture Garden at one point. Rarity couldn't remember ever being there before, but anypony who has been there sure was right by telling her that it was a marvelous sight indeed. She wasn't that into sculpturing, but one pony didn't need to be an art expert in order to take a liking in a sculpture. Still though, she wasn't that interested in sculptures, it seemed like something Paint would find more fascinating than she did.

Rarity only glanced at the sculptures as they passed by them, since she didn't want to keep Princess Celestia waiting by stopping next to every single statue in order to get a better look. The next statue she and the guard passed by was the one of Discord. Rarity did not stop next to that one either. He was still in the exact position in which he was when she and her friends defeated him. Rarity was pretty sure that there was a more terrified look on his face when that happened rather than an evil smile though, but she didn't pay it much thought. "Good riddance." She muttered quietly as she walked pass the sculpture and kept walking.

About a moment or two after that, she felt a chill run through her spine, almost as if somepony or something else was staring at her. She looked around. The statue looked just the same as it did ten seconds ago, yet Rarity could swear that the statue's eyes were fixed on her. She stood there and stared at the statue in confusion for a few more moments until she heard the guard suddenly call for her. "Miss Rarity, is everything okay?"

Realizing that she has been standing there for quite a long moment now, Rarity shook her head and then looked around at the guard. "Yes, excuse me, I'm coming." She then carried on following the guard, ignoring the odd feeling as if the stoned Discord was staring at her.

After another few minutes of silent walking, Rarity and the guard arrived at the entrance to the royal castle. The castle was as majestic and beautiful as always, especially now under the light of the setting sun. Walking inside, Rarity was soon re-introduced to the even greater beauty of the main room. There were the grand stairs at the far end of the room, and of course the glass-painting of Discord's first defeat by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as well as the glass-painting of his second defeat by the Mane 6. Looking at that made Rarity think of her friends again, which caused her to let out a soft sigh. It was going to take her a long time to get used to not having them around, and it was not going to be easy at all.

On top of the staircase was Celestia's throne, but she wasn't there at the moment. Rarity could only remember seeing her sitting on it during the Grand Galloping Gala, and that too was only in order to greet the many ponies that came to the royal castle. But during evenings like this, aside from making way for Princess Luna to raise the moon, Rarity doubted Celestia had anything else important to attend to at the moment.

The purple-maned unicorn and the guard walked towards the staircase. Rarity looked around and listened in expectation of noticing Princess Celestia or anypony else. "Excuse me," she started, looking at the guard in front of her, "where is Princess Celestia right now?"

"I know not madam," replied the guard, "she told me she will be here when you arrived, but I don't-" as if with perfect timing Princess Celestia then showed up at the top of the stairs.

"Oh Rarity, you're here!" exclaimed Celestia with a hint of delight as she made her way down the stairs. She looked at the guard, "I'll take care of this from here." The guard nodded and left after giving the princess a slight bow.

"Princess Celestia! It is very kind of you to allow me to stay here…" began Rarity, looking up at the princess with the most grateful expression.

"It's nothing dear."

"Oh but it is!" continued the unicorn, sounding just like she did last time. "It's not like the time where you let me stay for a few days it's much more! I don't know what to say but thank you!"

"Rarity, you don't have to mention it," said Celestia with a hearty smile, "do you want me to call somepony to help you with your things?"

Rarity was about to say yes, but she remembered the last time that poor earth pony had to carry her luggage and decided to not make him go through the same thing again. "It's okay, I got it this time."

"Very well then, if you'd follow me, I'll take you to the where you stayed last time." Concluded the princess, and the two went ahead and made their way up the stairs.

After heading up the stairs, the princess led Rarity into a hallway which seemed to be of an even longer length than the room which they had just left. Rarity recognized this hallway from the last time she stayed in the castle, and she also recognized the first door to the left which led to the staircase that led to the room she stayed in last time. Rarity's attention was caught however by something else. At the end of the hallway sat a stallion who was sitting by a window and looking outside, an Alicorn to be precise. His coat was red which was slightly deeper than the red on Big Macintosh's coat. His mane and tail were like the manes and tails of Celestia and Luna by appearance, and the color of them was a red slightly brighter than the stallion's coat. Of course that his mane and tail weren't as long as those of the princesses, since a too long mane or tail would make any stallion look girly. His cutie mark consisted of a few fire rings of different sizes which were organized in a form that didn't seem to have any meaning. "Oh, is this the lucky stallion?" asked Rarity, looking at Celestia with a smile.

"Yes, that's him." answered the princess with a smile.

"Where is Luna, now that the subject is up?" This was the first time in which Rarity was seeing a male Alicorn. Actually, it was the first time she was seeing another Alicorn aside from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

"Well she could be anywhere right now, but I bet she'll-"

Celestia was cut short when suddenly Luna's traditional royal Canterlot voice went booming through the hallway. **"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD!" **Luna was nowhere in sight, but if she wanted to she could make sure that her voice was heard through the entire castle. Even the red Alicorn's attention was caught by her talking despite how concentrated he appeared to be just a moment ago. **"DOST THOU EVER DO ANYTHING BUT SIT AROUND ON THY FLANK ALL DAY?"** about a second or two later Rarity was able to hear Prince Blueblood's muffled voice from one of the rooms, probably because he was scared of his aunt's tone.

"Um…" said Celestia after a short silence, looking at Rarity again, "She's very strict with him."

"Good." said Rarity with a hint of satisfaction, remembering her interaction with Prince Blueblood during the Grand Galloping Gala. It was probably scary to have Luna as your aunt, but if anypony could teach that rude stallion some manners, then Luna was that pony. "Twilight told me that Luna was going to stop with the voice and old-fashioned talking though…"

"Oh, she still talks like that around him sometimes."

Rarity looked at the red Alicorn at the end of the hallway who was again looking out of the window. "Can I talk to him before we head upstairs?" she would certainly like to get to know the Alicorn better considering who he was.

"Maybe later," Rarity looked at Celestia in confusion and the princess continued, "This is normally the time of the day when he's on his own. Sometimes he even walks around in the main room for hours straight."

"Does he?" asked Rarity with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess we all have something odd in our ways of behavior." There was a short silence and then Celestia continued. "You can always talk to him later if you want though; it's just that he tends to be in his own little world during this time of the day. Aside from that he's very talkative." Luna kept yelling at her spoiled son while Celestia went with Rarity up to Rarity's new room. Upon arriving, Celestia said she would see Rarity at dinner in a few minutes and then left in order to give Rarity some time to start getting her belongings organized. Of course that Rarity thanked her again and again and again before she left, but Celestia again said that this was the least she could have done for a friend of her personal student.

Being in this room again was making Rarity feel very strange. Unlike last time when she stayed for just a few days, this time she was going to be staying for far longer. Who knew, it might be months, or years, or perhaps forever. Rarity placed her luggage down next to the bed and brought a hoof over to her forehead, forcing herself to stop thinking in such a negative way. She and her friends as well as Sweetie Belle were going to write to each other every day, plus she will sometimes be able to take a few days off in order to visit Ponyville, and maybe her friends will be able to visit her in Canterlot every once in a while too. Now that she was thinking about it like that, things didn't seem as bad as they did just a minute ago. Suddenly it occurred to the purple-maned unicorn that she got the job offer two days ago, yet she was only going to start in a few days considering the fact that Fancy Pants gave her an entire week to think about the offer. But this was Canterlot, so Rarity doubted she'll end up with a lack of things to do until that happened, despite the fact that she was eager to get started with her new job.

Soon a servant arrived to tell Rarity that dinner was ready. She dropped what she was doing instantly and followed the servant, since it would be rude to keep anypony waiting, especially when the ponies in question were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When she arrived Celestia was just arriving herself, the two greeted each other silently and then sat down at the table. About maybe a few seconds later, Luna and the red Alicorn Rarity saw before arrived together, looking as if they were caught up in a rather exciting conversation. Despite that, they stopped talking upon entering and looked at Rarity who was looking at them with a hearty smile. "Rarity, it is most wonderful to see you again." said Luna, remembering that it was a long time since she saw either of the Mane 6. Despite the rather intimidating appearance Luna had, she was kind and had a very sweet voice unless she was really angry with somepony.

Rarity chuckled and shared a short hug with the princess, "Luna dear, it is great to see you too!" she looked to the red Alicorn almost immediately after that. Now that he wasn't sitting right in front of her she was also able to catch a glimpse of his eyes which were red like his coat. "Do excuse me darling, I'm afraid I do not know your name yet."

"Blaze." said the Alicorn.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled and nodded silently at her, letting her know that he was happy to meet her as well. He recognized her from the glass-paintings in the main room of the castle. Rarity quietly smiled, for it was obvious that Luna had some information to fill her on.

She didn't want to appear rude, but she was quite hungry, having not eaten anything since morning before talking to her friends and telling them that she was leaving. Just as she was about to say it politely and also state that they were all there, Luna spoke. "We don't have to wait like that, not when there's a guest with us." She took in what seemed to be a very big breath. **"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD, GET YOURSELF AND YOUR LAZY FLANK OVER HERE AT ONCE!"**

Rarity had to stop her jaw from dropping all the way to the floor. She completely forgot about him, and it never occurred to her that he'll be dining with them. As for Celestia and Blaze, they said nothing. Rarity figured that they were probably used to Prince Blueblood being rude and keeping them waiting quite often, or that they found it pointless to say anything about it since Luna already seemed to have it covered. Rarity held back a sigh as she realized that this was going to be a long, awkward and probably unpleasant dinner.

_**A/N: Sorry it took longer this time, but I had some school stuff to do. Hope you liked it, and reviews are always welcome! =]**_


	9. Raging Siblings

It was the early morning of the next day and Paint was in the middle of a dream similar to the one he had last night. Again he was in his fictional paradise and again Rainbow Dash was there. Again they were about to kiss and again somepony woke him up just before that happened. He opened his eyes to see Applejack standing above him with a frown on her face for whatever reason. "Ah told ye to get up haven't Ah?" no wonder her voice was louder than it was yesterday morning, because right now she was right next to his mattress rather than outside of the room and behind a closed door. It took Paint a few moments to recover from the sleepiness one experienced upon waking up, and when he did he noticed that Applejack seemed quite angry. "Well, get up already, breakfast's ready." She looked angry and she sounded angry for whatever reason.

Paint looked at her, confused. Was she angry because of the fact Rarity was gone? No, it didn't make any sense. Rarity being gone might make her depressed or upset, but Paint couldn't see a reason for Applejack to be angry the way she was. Clearly there was something else making her upset. He got up and Applejack turned to leave the room. "Is everything alright Applejack?" he asked, only to have her look at him around her shoulder with a glare.

"That's none of yer business." With that, the orange earth pony left, leaving a completely confused Paint staring at the door. He couldn't remember doing anything that might make her mad at him, nor did he see a reason for her to nearly yell at him the way she just did. After all, he was only concerned about her and wanted to see whether there was anything he could do to help her with whatever it was that was making her behave like that.

The still confused Pegasus tidied his mattress and then headed up the stairs where he found the Apple Family already eating. The entire scene looked pretty awkward. Applejack looked upset and Big Macintosh also seemed angry if not angrier than his sister. Paint never thought he'd ever see a stallion as calm as Big Macintosh angry. Applebloom looked simply nervous, and was staring at her food without really eating it or doing anything else. Yesterday she heard everything that happened in Fluttershy's cottage when Applejack arrived, and the way her siblings were acting towards each other since then was obviously bothering her. As for Granny Smith, she was eating her food as if nothing was wrong. She has probably failed to notice the change in the behavior of her grandchildren. Finding the entire scene rather awkward, Paint went towards the table and slowly sat down.

At first he simply stared from one Apple sibling to the other, trying to somehow determine the source of their bad mood, but to no avail. Feeling slightly uneasy, he began to eat. The painful silence was interrupted by Granny Smith once everypony was done eating. "Alright now,-" Paint couldn't help but find himself slightly distracted from the false mood in the room and even slightly cheered up as she spoke. The old mare sounded quite joyful. He even smiled slightly when he saw Applebloom smile. As for Applejack and Big Macintosh, there was no difference in their facial appearance. "-we need te get back te sellin' them apples." She looked at her two older grandchildren, still not noticing that something was off. Paint figured that it was probably the weakened sense of seeing considering how old she was. "Who's takin' our little filly te school before ye three get a move on?"

Neither of the two seemed to be in a mood and Applebloom, who realized that the entire scene might turn into a loud argument, made a suggestion of her own. "Granny Smith, will it be alright if Paint takes me?" She was not in a mood to be around her siblings, lest they should suddenly find a reason to direct some of their anger at her. That was because she has never seen either of them so angry before. She feared of what might end up being Applejack's reaction once the orange earth pony figured out that the entire paring between Fluttershy and Big Macintosh was actually the work of Applebloom and her friends. In fact Applejack seemed simply angry with everypony around her, as if disregarding the fact that they had nothing to do with the whole thing. As for Big Macintosh, she doubted that he would be mad at her, but she just didn't want to take any chances. She didn't want to be more involved in this whole mess than she already was. Paint looked confused for a moment, but it didn't take him too long to realize that Applebloom was nervous to be around her brother and sister at the moment.

"Well, if that's what ye want, then Ah guess that it's fine." She said, looking at Paint who immediately nodded.

"I can take her ma'am, it's not a problem." He said, catching onto Applebloom's poorly-hidden relief. Also, this might give him a chance to try to find out what was going on exactly, because something made him feel that Applebloom might know what the entire mess was about.

Feeling an urge to leave the house upon seeing a short glare exchanged between Big Macintosh and Applejack, Applebloom got up and ran outside. Paint took his saddlebag which he always carried with him and followed her outside. The way she left the kitchen as soon as she got her grandmother's approval only proved that her siblings were the source of her down mood. Applebloom said nothing to him and simply walked alongside him as they made their way towards Cherliee's school. After he was sure that they were some safe distance away from the farm just in case Applejack or Big Macintosh would suddenly decide to join in on the walk, Paint went ahead and attempted to start a conversation. "So… What's with the bad mood all of a sudden?" he hoped to get some sort of an answer, one that might clear things up even just a bit.

Applebloom looked at him as they walked. While Paint was nice and all, the little filly didn't like the idea of telling him something so personal since she had barely been around him for a few days. "Well, it's…" she started, not knowing what to say exactly.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I'm okay with it." He knew better than to push other ponies to discuss something they didn't want to discuss. "It's just that I'm concerned about the three of you, you're like family to me now." They were technically the family he never had. "I would really like to try and help, and I think that talking about it will make you feel better."

"It's… quite complicated…" concluded the little filly with a sigh. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the whole thing, since the idea of getting Fluttershy and Big Macintosh together was her idea. She couldn't remember ever seeing either Big Macintosh or Applejack so angry before, and the way Fluttershy ran upstairs crying was heartbreaking. On the other hoof, she knew that Paint was right and that talking about it will make her feel at least somewhat better. "You ain't gonna tell everypony right?" she doubted he would, but she had to make sure.

"Of course not." replied the blue Pegasus with a reassuring smile.

Applebloom hesitated for a few more moments, but then began talking. "Well, it all started like two weeks ago… Mah big brother was takin' me and mah friend Scootaloo home after we were hangin' out with Sweetie Belle at Rarity's place… Well, it's not too important for what's goin' on right now, so I'll just skip te the part were Scootaloo and I ended up and Fluttershy's cottage. We ran off te mess with Big Macintosh a little, and after passing by her cottage we saw that he wasn't chasing us anymore. So we headed back and saw him standin' there like an idiot while starin' at Fluttershy, so… Mah friends and Ah helped get them together. We promised not te tell anypony since they insisted te be the ones te do it, and…" here she paused for a moment. "You remember that yesterday Scootaloo and Ah went with Sweetie Belle te Fluttershy's cottage te help her get her things organized, and that Big Macintosh came with us so that he could take us home afterwards?"

Paint nodded and she continued, "Well, so there we were, me and mah friends in Sweetie Belle's new room and Big Macintosh and Fluttershy in the livin' room. Ah don't know what went on, Ah'm guessin' he was tryin' to comfort her or somethin' and then Applejack suddenly came in. She saw them and she became furious, she couldn't believe that her brother and one of her best friends have been datin' fer over two weeks without tellin' her about it. Trust me, the last thing on earth you want to do is lie te Applejack or keepin' things hidden from her… She just lost it back then… I've never seen her so angry before in mah entire life… She yelled at Fluttershy so loudly and Big Macintosh lost his temper as well."

Paint said nothing for a few moments. He couldn't imagine anypony even raising his voice at an adorable mare like Fluttershy, which only emphasized the fact that Applejack was very, very angry. No wonder the two have been acting like that. "I can see why you're upset…" he said after a short silence, "You don't have to blame yourself for this though, you were only trying to help your brother and Fluttershy, I'm sure that they're both grateful for that."

"Ah know that… But…" she sighed and was silent for a few moments, "Ah'm scared of how Applejack will react once she finds out that I knew about this as well… She'll get mad at me for also keepin' it a secret, Ah just know she will…"

"Look, from what you've told me it seems like Applejack is simply overreacting, she'll calm down eventually…" he tried to somewhat reassure her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Ah don't know, Ah've never seen her so angry before…" said Applebloom with yet another sigh.

"Try to think in a positive way, nopony stays mad forever." Just then they both noticed that they've already arrived at school. "Look, don't worry; if it makes you feel any better, I'll see if there's anything I can do to calm your sister down a little." Applebloom looked at him and nodded with a slight smile and then went into the school.

After that, Paint headed towards the place where he, Applejack and Big Macintosh had set up their stall yesterday. When he got there he saw that Big Macintosh had already brought the cart over and had already set up their selling stall. He could also see that the two were obviously still angry at each other, since both of them carried a frown on their faces and since they weren't talking to each other or even looking at each other. "Hey guys." said Paint, trying to sound as cheerful as he could now that he knew the reason for their bad mood. Big Macintosh looked at him with a slight smile and gave a short nod of greeting, since he knew better than to direct his anger at somepony who didn't deserve it. As for Applejack, she was simply too angry right now in order to pay attention to anything around her. In fact if they didn't have to sell today she would be as far as she could from Big Macintosh and / or Fluttershy. Actually, she would be away from everypony if she could help it. She didn't feel like seeing anypony at the moment, but her wishes were disregarded considering the fact that she was going to have to spend the entire day seeing more and more ponies who were going come over in order to buy their products.

She said nothing and after maybe another minute of preparations they opened their stall and started the day. Everything went pretty similar to the way it did yesterday, only that this time aside from talking to the customers, there wasn't any conversation going around. Big Macintosh again appeared friendly to other ponies as did Paint obviously, Applejack though… It was easy to tell that she was not in a mood to be there. At first it wasn't much of a problem, but Applejack grew grumpier and grumpier as the day went on. Whenever Paint had to leave and go back to the Apple Family's house in order to get more products for the stall he was afraid that he would find a raging argument between the two siblings once he came back. To his relief though, that didn't happen, despite Applejack's noticeable and growing annoyance. When Paint left and came back again sometime around the afternoon, after a few hours have already passed by, he arrived back just in time to see Applejack lose her temper at the level of actually yelling at a costumer, at which point Big Macintosh had already had enough of her behavior.

"AJ, enough is enough." said the crimson stallion, causing Paint to gulp. This was just what the blue Pegasus was afraid of. Big Macintosh was not easy to anger, but he too had a limit to his patience. He might have been speaking in his usual calm tone, but Paint could tell that he was angry as well.

"Oh, look who's suddenly talkin'!" Applejack, whose temper was lost a long time ago, did not both to keep her voice down like he did.

"Ye might be mad at me, but that ain't any reason to be so mean to other ponies." said he, still calmly.

"Tell ye what, why don't ye go back to that _backstabber_ so that ye can carry on with yer filthy lies?"

At this point Big Macintosh too lost it. He could stay calm just until the point where she said those things about the mare he cared about so dearly and was starting to love more than himself. "Ye will not say those things about her!" Paint noticed that more and more ponies were starting to crowd around them.

"Why, does the truth burn yer ears or somethin'?" Applejack carried on, not caring if everypony in town heard what she had to say (or yell in this case). "Pah! Ah thought so! Ah wouldn't expect anything else from a liar like ye! No wonder ye two fit each so perfectly, a liar and another liar!"

"Um… guys?" came Paint's nervous voice. He doubted he'll be able to calm them down though.

Applejack carried on with her shouting, "Why don't ye go over there where ye truly belong?"

"Ye know what, maybe Ah will! Some sister ye are!"

"Right back at ye!" concluded Applejack.

The two siblings glared at each other and then left heading in different directions, leaving Paint standing alone by the stall. At first the crowd around him talked to each other in confusion but soon enough all of their attention was directed at him, causing him to feel rather nervous. "Um…" he began, not knowing what to do, "As you can see everypony, there are some, uh, technical difficulties… uh… I'm afraid we're going to have to close for today…" Why did he say today? From how angry Applejack and Big Macintosh seemed, it could be for a much longer time. Everypony around him simply stared for a few moments and then began to scatter. Paint looked at the cart-stall and sighed as he realized that he was going to have to carry that heavy-looking wagon all the way back to the farm on his own.

He went over to the harness Big Macintosh always used in order to carry the cart and somehow managed to place it on him. It took a few adjustments considering that Big Macintosh was bigger than he, but that little problem was soon out of the way. Taking in a deep breath, the blue Pegasus began to carry the cart slowly, for it looked even heavier than it looked. How was Big Macintosh carrying it with such ease he had no idea, but he guessed that it was probably the result of working at the farm so much. The effort became harder and harder the longer Paint pulled, causing the stallion to groan in annoyance. It went on for about a minute or two until he heard a familiar voice call for him. Before he realized it, Rainbow Dash was right next to him, causing him to nearly jump back in surprise.

Rainbow Dash of course nearly broke into laughter at his reaction. "Is it time for that flying lesson already?" he asked, looking at her. It's not that he wasn't happy to see her though.

Rainbow shrugged, "No, it's still early, but I couldn't wai-" here she paused. "I had nothing better to do, so I thought I might come early or something." Why was she about to say that she couldn't wait?

"Oh, I see." Said Paint after a short silence. "Well, we finished up early so…" he began again to slowly pull the wagon.

Rainbow Dash was about to ask why did he, Applejack and Big Macintosh were finished so early, but was soon distracted by how slow Paint went on with the cart. Again she laughed, "Wow, I really do have a lot of work to do with you huh?" She took the one small step it took in order to catch up with him. "Step aside." Paint at first looked confused, but before he realized it Rainbow has already removed the harness from him and placed it on her instead. "I'll race you to the farm!" with that she broke into a run, laughing as she left Paint behind. After a moment or two of staring there with astonishment at how fast Rainbow was pulling that cart, Paint began to chase her. No matter how fast he ran, Rainbow Dash was still faster, even with the extra-extra weight of the wagon.

When he arrived at the barn, he found Rainbow Dash already waiting there with a triumphant grin spread across her face. Paint took a few moments to catch his breath, "How… did you… do that?"

"It comes with my awesome." said she with a grin, "Beside I told you that there's room for work with you. Maybe when I'm done with you you'll be 10 percent of what I am, if you're lucky." Paint couldn't help but chuckle. He never felt annoyed whenever she decided to show-off and boast. She was about to suggest that they started the lesson, because she already had an entire work-out schedule for the afternoon, but instead her mind suddenly went back to what she was about to ask just a minute ago. "Oh, I almost forgot, why did you guys finish early?" She knew that Applejack was not the lazy type, which was why she found the entire situation rather strange.

"It's…" Paint didn't know how to explain it exactly, since it seemed as if Rainbow Dash still didn't know of everything that has happened, "Applejack and her brother really lost it towards each other… I mean, like really lost it…"

"That's odd." said Rainbow, "I mean they argue sometimes, but when you say it like that…"

"It's because of the fight AJ had with Fluttershy yesterday… From what Applebloom told me Applejack yelled at her rather harshly…" Paint doubted he should tell Rainbow Dash the cause to that fight, since he did promise to Applebloom that he will not tell.

This made Rainbow Dash look very upset. "She yelled at Fluttershy?" she asked as if in an attempt at confirming what she had just heard, an attempt she hoped would fail.

"From what I understood, yes…" said Paint, not knowing what else to say other than that.

"I…" Rainbow untied the wagon's harness form herself. "I have to go… We'll… We'll do this tomorrow instead okay?" without really waiting for an answer from the blue Pegasus in front of her she took off, looking troubled. How could anypony yell at Fluttershy? How could Applejack yell at Fluttershy? Something must have happened to cause all of this, obviously.

Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do about the mess at the moment and wanting to get his mind distracted from the entire thing, Paint decided to head to the library. A good book was always a source of relaxation. Well, that and drawing. But Paint was in no mood to draw anything at the moment, since the only thing that was in his head right now was the way Applejack and Big Macintosh screamed at each other. He headed to the library where he found Twilight reading. "Oh, hey Paint." She said joyfully, closing the door behind him with her magic once he was inside. It was clear to Paint that she too was unaware of yesterday's incident at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey Twilight…" he didn't want to upset her as well by telling her of it though.

"What can I help you with?" asked the purple mare, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I was wondering if I could maybe just sit around and read something… If that's okay…" said the blue Pegasus.

Twilight chuckled, "Of course you can. I mean, this is a library after all." Plus, she wouldn't mind having somepony around the library for a change.

"Thanks."

Twilight helped him find the book he wanted and he sat down to read, leaving his saddlebag open on the floor next to him. Twilight at some point decided to get her guest some water and headed towards the kitchen. As she passed by Paint however she saw that his saddlebag was filled with sheets of paper. She looked at the bag for a moment and then realized what was on the papers. "Oh, did you draw these?"

At first Paint didn't realize what she was talking about, but then he saw her looking at his saddlebag. He gulped as he saw her horn began to glow, "No wait! These are-"

He didn't manage to finish and one of the paintings was already floating in front of Twilight's face. "Wow, it's amazing, it's…" suddenly she paused and moved the painting aside a bit so that she could look at Paint, "It's Rainbow Dash."

Paint could feel it as the sweat began to appear on his face. "Uh…"

Before he could say anything else Twilight brought over another drawing. "This one's of Rainbow Dash too." She brought over another and then another and then another. "And this one, and this one, and this one…" at some point she stopped and simply stared at the stallion, whose face carried a furious blush.

"Look, uh… Can I tell you something?" he asked, nervously and she nodded. He went ahead and walked closer to her lest anypony should hear what he was about to say, despite the fact that there were no other ponies in the library but them. "I have a crush on Rainbow Dash…"

Twilight simply stared at him for a short moment. "You don't say."

Paint felt his face turn even redder. "You can't tell anypony! Promise me you won't tell!"

"Don't worry, I won't. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way-"

Before she could even complete the sentence, Pinkie Pie was suddenly in the middle of the room, causing both Paint and Twilight to jump in surprise. **"Forever!"** She disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"What was that?" asked Paint, confused.

"That was Pinkie Pie…" said Twilight, sounding slightly embarrassed as a result of her friend's behavior, "You know, you might as well not carry those paintings with you if you want to keep this a secret…" she brought up the rest of the paintings out of the saddlebag with her magic and then noticed two certain drawings which were not of Rainbow Dash, "Hey, what are these?" she brought them over and looked at them. The first one was of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and the second one was of Luna and Blaze.

"Uh… I drew these after being at the royal wedding two months ago…" said Paint, feeling glad that they were no longer discussing his drawings of Rainbow Dash.

"You were at the wedding? Princess Celestia invited me and my friends, but it was just too far…" said Twilight.

"Well, the town was the place where I've been staying back then."

"Wow, you really weren't kidding when you said that you've been traveling a lot. I would have certainly came if it wasn't that far."

"Oh, but that's where Blaze is originally from." said Paint, "Having the ceremony take place there meant a lot for him."

"I've never seen another Alicorn aside from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna before."

"As far as I know," explained the Pegasus, "He was found as a foal and was raised there…"

"He is younger than Luna then." said Twilight.

"I guess he is, but it doesn't really matter…"

"Oh yeah, living forever and all of that…" chuckled Twilight, before turning her attention back to the two drawings, "I understand why you carry the paintings of Rainbow with you, but why do you have these two?"

"Well…" Paint didn't know how to explain this exactly. "When Luna returned from the moon, I thought she will never be able to adjust to Equestria again… But then I saw her there after all this time had passed."

"I don't get it." said Twilight, sounding confused.

"Look at her for a moment." Twilight did as she was told and looked at the two paintings. Luna seemed very happy in both of them. Paint sure did a great job catching every single detail. "I honestly thought she will never be happy, not to mention that it seemed impossible for her to ever find a special somepony… Whenever I look at these two drawings I immediately feel better. It shows me that if Luna was able to achieve happiness then anypony else can achieve it too."

Twilight was silent for a few moments but then she smiled. "Wow, I never thought about it like that, but you're right."

**A/N: Took me longer than with previous chapters this time, I hope it's alright… Reviews are welcome as always! =)**


	10. Luna's Story

_Same afternoon, Canterlot_

Luna was sitting on one of the castle's balcony and looking out at the horizon. A soft and gentle smile crossed her face as she looked down at the city. She remembered first looking upon it after being goon for a millennium and thinking that it looked just the way it did before everything happened all those years ago. The one main thing she liked about Canterlot was that it hardly ever changed, whenever she was about to look out she was always certain that she'll find everything in its place. She preferred to spend time with Blaze, but this was the time of the day in which he felt like being alone as some of you might remember. She didn't have to worry about having somepony to keep her company for long though, because before she even realized it Rarity was standing right next to her with an excited smile on his face. "Remember Luna darling?" she asked, sitting down next to her. "You promise did you not?"

Luna chuckled and looked down towards the direction of her neck (as down as she could at least). There, tied around her neck, was the necklace Blaze gave her before their wedding. It was a silver necklace with a blue diamond which resembled the color of Luna's mane. "Yes Rarity, a promise is a promise." She fell silent for a moment, looking back at the unicorn, "So… Where would you like to start?"

"At the very beginning!" exclaimed the purple-maned unicorn, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "You can start from the first time you met him."

_Canterlot, six months earlier_

It was early evening, and it will soon be the time when Luna was supposed the moon. She would normally gaze upon Canterlot at this time of the day, sometimes from her room, sometimes from the very top of the castle, and sometimes from one of the balconies. Her life routine was pretty much the same as it had been more than a thousand years ago; raising the moon in the evening and making sure that it will go down at the right time before sunrise. Other than that, there wasn't much Luna had to do, which was why she found herself bored rather often. After being in Ponyville during the Nightmare Night celebrations a few weeks ago and getting some advice from Twilight on how to improve her behavior towards other ponies, Luna had considered taking walks around the more quiet parts of town in order to pass the time before raising the moon. She tried it a few times and Twilight tips usually helped whenever she came across other ponies, but after a few times she ended up drawing too much attention to herself and as a result decided to stop.

Today however, something felt different. The princess of the night almost felt as if she had to go out for a walk this evening. Something inside her was telling her to go, and while she could not explain the reason for that feeling, she eventually decided to give in and head out. She would have to make sure to not be seen on her way to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden, where she liked to walk around the most. Normally at this time of the evening it was empty, and therefore there was never a problem as long as she managed to get there unseen. Heading down the stairs and then cautiously outside, Luna gathered whatever sneaking skills she could and was soon on her way. Since it was starting to get dark, Luna was able to use the more shadowy parts of the streets in order to move around without being noticed. Using Magic surely was the easiest way, but she was afraid of doing that lest somepony might mistake her for Nightmare Moon again. She would prefer to end up having the entire city following her rather than to ever hear anypony call her in that cursed name again.

Stealing into the Canterlot Sculpture Garden was soon declared a success. Luna smiled brightly to herself and began walking at her usual lane, taking in the sights like she did whenever she came to the garden. The garden looked beautiful under the light of the setting sun. In fact, everything looked beautiful under the light of the setting sun, but there was something about this place which always made Luna feel relaxed whenever she came there. She couldn't put a hoof on what it was that made the place so special to be at, but she didn't mind too much because it wasn't too important. As for that particular evening, the garden made Luna feel as welcome as ever. Everything looked so calm, and aside from the sound of singing birds everything was absolutely quiet.

After a minute or two of walking, Luna was suddenly able to hear another pony's hoofsteps somewhere nearby. It was surprising for her that somepony else beside her was at the garden at such a time, since the garden was usually filled with ponies during the mornings and the afternoons if at all. Don't think her rude but whenever she came to a place like the Canterlot Sculpture Garden she came there to be on her own. Therefore, she quietly headed towards the source of the sound in order to find out where this other pony was and then try to avoid running into him / her. Then again having some company in such a fine evening could be a pleasure but it also might not, depending on the other pony. She considered the two possibilities and then decided that it would be a safer choice to not approach and simply walk around or away, but that was before she saw him.

She peeked around the corner of one of the bush-walls and there he was; walking around the main square of the garden oblivious to her presence. His red figure stood out from its surroundings despite the red light that the almost-gone sun was shining upon everything. Normally she would have been on her way after a few seconds after seeing another pony in the garden during the evenings, but now Luna's will to be on her own left her mind. Despite having been in Equestria for many years already, this was the first Alicorn Luna has ever seen aside from her older sister. It wasn't that which made her motionless though, because she only noticed it after staring at Blaze for almost an entire minute. It took her another long moment to realize that she's been standing there for quite a while already, but again she could not get her legs to carry her away. She wanted to introduce herself, to know who he was, to know where he was from, and to basically know every single detail about him. But what if she frightened him considering who she once was? What if he didn't like her company? What if he suddenly turned out to be a complete jerk?

Despite her apprehension, she walked outside of her cover behind the bushes and, after another slight hesitation, began to slowly approach. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized that she had just stepped on a twig. Within a second she dashed back to her hiding place and stayed there, cursing at herself for not even noticing where she was walking. Soon enough she was able to hear Blaze's voice. Obviously he sounded a little confused. "Hello?" Luna didn't answer, despite how kind and inviting his voice sounded to her. He was there for the same reason as she was; to be alone and away from the curious ponies of Canterlot. Surely he wasn't royalty like Luna was, but being an Alicorn was enough to draw everypony's attention.

This was Blazes first time in Canterlot. Ever since he was found by an old mare while he was still a fawn he lived in the same village. That was a long time ago and now Blaze was close friends with that mare's great-great grandchildren, just like he had been with her entire family. Alicorns would grow to the size of an adult and then stop growing, and one of the things Blaze could hardly cope with was the way his friends grew old and eventually died, but a scholar who once visited the village told him that the best way to deal with life was to simply accept it and its many wonders. Why he came to this place in particular, Blaze couldn't tell. Like with Luna, he had a feeling inside him which literally dragged him over. As for the other pony of whose presence was aware of, he couldn't see him / her anywhere. Being a male Alicorn, sometimes ponies found his presence a little intimidating. He hoped that wasn't the case though, because he didn't want to scare anypony. "Hello?" he called again and again got no answer. He knew that the other pony was still nearby, as he could sense his / her presence. It was something that Alicorns and more magically talented unicorns like Twilight were able to sense if they were paying extra close attention to their surroundings.

After a few more moments of silence Luna, who obviously shared the same ability, sensed that Blaze was now walking over to where she was. Gulping, she forced her legs to move and ran, taking random turns until she was sure that he would not be able to find her. She felt too stupid to approach him now, so it didn't seem like she had any other option.

She sighed and sat down, looking up at the sky. She really did want to at least get to talk to that stallion, but she couldn't get herself to approach. About a second or two later she felt a familiar feeling; it was the sensation she got whenever it was time to do what she was meant to do; to raise the moon. Celestia's sun was nearly gone, and now Luna had to bring the moon up from the other side of the sky. The princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her horn began to glow. Within a few seconds, the moon appeared on the eastern side of the sky. Luna concentrated again and a small ray of energy shot from her horn and flew towards the moon. It was the spell which she always used to move the moon at the pace it required for it to be gone by sunrise. How will she be able to sleep if she had to move it by herself? And even if she didn't sleep, which happened occasionally, she didn't feel like concentrating on moving the moon for hours after hours.

Blaze meanwhile managed to follow Luna and caught sight of her just as she was about to raise the moon and begin the night. When he finally saw her he stopped dead in his tracks just like she did when she first saw him. Luna smiled at the outcomes of her task. She turned around in order to carry on with her 'tour', only to find herself face to face with the red Alicorn from before. Normally she would have been startled by turning around to suddenly see another pony standing right in front of her, but now she didn't do anything. She simply stood there and stared into Blaze's eyes as did he. She stared into his red eyes and he into her light-blue eyes. Neither of them said anything. Now that she was seeing him from such a close distance and looking into his eyes he was far more handsome than he seemed before, and now that he was seeing her from such a close distance and looking into her eyes she was the most beautiful mare he has ever seen.

The silence between them went on and on, and after what seemed to be an eternity Luna finally realized that she was staring. Her cheeks turned slightly red and she looked aside. Blaze was actually the first one to speak. "Uh, hey…" it occurred to him only after a few moments that this was Princess Luna he was talking to. Sure, he had never seen either of the two princesses before but he did hear about them, and since he just saw the mare in front of him raise the moon he was able to put the pieces together and figure out who she was. This was probably not the way one should address a princess. "Oh, excuse me," he bowed slightly, "Your majesty." so much for making a good first impression.

It took Luna a few moments but she managed to gather herself in order to look at him again and another few moments to find the voice to answer him. "Please, do not bow before me." She smiled when he listened because it allowed them to make eye contact again.

Her voice was like butter to Blaze's ears. "I did not mean to startle you. I was just curious after hearing that twig you stepped on…" he wondered whether he was the only one who was finding this moment awkward.

"Oh, it's me who should apologize. I wanted to say hello, but then I stepped on this twig and, well…" Blaze found it rather hard to focus on what Luna was saying. She was magnificent.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Luna."

Luna was about to ask how Blaze knew who she was, but she didn't. That would be a stupid question for obvious reasons. "Please, you can call me Luna." There was another short and awkward pause. "What is your name?"

"My friends call me Blaze." It wasn't his parents who gave him this name. In fact, he didn't even know where and who they were. When he was around the age of Applebloom and her friends and about the same size as them, there was a huge fire in the village's hospital. Blaze was a foal and was still quite clumsy with his flying and magic, but when he tried to help the villagers put the fire out his magic made it disappear completely. That was how he got his cutie mark and earned his name. Even though it happened over a hundred years ago, he still remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

"Do you live here in Canterlot? I do not remember seeing you here before." And what a shame it was that she hadn't.

"No… I'm actually from pretty far away."

"What brought you all the way over to Canterlot?"

"Honestly… I have no idea." he said, causing Luna's curiosity to rise, "I got up a few days ago and just felt like coming here. I arrived like an hour ago, rented a room in an inn and came here."

Luna said nothing for a moment. It almost sounded like what she felt before she came here herself. She was at the castle when she suddenly felt the urge to come to this garden, but it was probably just a coincidence. "Well, it's really nice to meet you Blaze."

They stood there and talked on and on. Luna asked as many questions as she could about Blaze and he asked about what it was like to live in Canterlot. He also asked her whether Luna knew any other Alicorn aside from Celestia but Luna's answer was a negative one to Blaze's disappointment. Neither of the two seemed to notice how the time was flying by and they both seemed most content to be in each other's company. At some point of the conversation Blaze looked at the moon and smiled. "Your moon is one of the most marvelous sights in all of Equestria."

"You think so?" asked Luna, surprised. What caused her to become Nightmare Moon in the first place was the way everypony simply slept through the night without even acknowledging the existence of the moon. "Nopony's ever said that to me before except my big sister…" she let out a sigh, "I was always the one of less importance standing in her sister's shadow…"

Blaze's ears went flat against his head as she said that. "Hey, you know that's not true." He moved to her side so that they were both looking at the moon. "Try thinking about it in a different way… Think that your sister is not trying to look better and more important than you all the time, but is in fact shining her light upon you in order to show you to everypony and to let them know just how much she loves you."

Luna shifted her gaze from the moon to Blaze. "You… You really think so?" that must have been the most touching thing anypony has ever said to her in her entire life.

He looked at her and smiled, "Of course."

Luna simply stared at him for a moment. She felt her face redden and again looked aside. "Wow, I… Thank you, really…"

"You're welcome." said Blaze, continuing to smile that smile of his which Luna found rather charming. They both fell silent after that. The red Alicorn looked at the moon again and noticed that it was almost half the way across the sky already. "Wow, we sure have been here for quite a long time now…"

Luna also looked at the moon. "You're right, and I haven't even noticed…"

Much to Luna's disappointment, he said, "I think it might be time to go to sleep." He looked at her with a smile, "It was a pleasure to spend this time with you Princ-, Luna."

Luna smiled a slight smile, "I had a lovely time as well." They both fell silent after she said that. To both of them it seemed like they were going to simply go to sleep and soon forget about even meeting each other, but they didn't want that. Luna broke the silence after a few moments. "Hey, would you…" she didn't know how to say what she had in mind. Blaze looked at her, rather hopefully. "I… We should perhaps do this again sometime soon…"

Blaze's response came within less than a second. "I'd love that."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, when?"

"Evening?"

"Where?"

"Here?" obviously they wouldn't want to have the entire city of Canterlot following them.

"Perfect."

"Okay." concluded Luna with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that they parted with a huge smile on their faces. Luna looked so happy that anypony seen her they would have asked her who she was and what did she do with the real Luna had they seen her. But since everypony was already asleep, that wasn't a problem. When Blaze arrived back at his rented room he sat down to write a letter. In it he told his friends of the possibility that he won't be coming back home anytime soon.

_Back at the present_

"That has got to be _the_ most romantic first meeting I have ever heard of!" exclaimed Rarity, causing Luna's cheeks to turn slightly red. "Tell me what happened after that!" it was already evening now. Luna's story so far only consisted a few hours. It did take some time because Luna liked going into details, not that Rarity minded that. Luna then went ahead and talked some more, giving Rarity a short recap of the fact that she and Blaze spent time together every day since that and of what happened every time they did. She told her of the first time they went on a date together, the first time she laid her head on his shoulder and other occasions which caused rarity to let out an 'aww'. The highlight of the story was when Blaze proposed to her during the Hearts and Hooves Day and gave her the necklace she was now wearing. Just as Luna was done telling her about that another pony came over to tell Luna and Rarity that dinner was ready.

The dinner was spent rather awkwardly, but not as awkwardly as it was spent last time. Prince Blueblood was quite shocked to see Rarity when he came into the dining room yesterday. The prince was not late to the meal this time, nor was he late earlier that day when they all had breakfast and then lunch later on. To the purple-maned unicorn's surprise, he made no attempt to be rude to her nor did he try to get back at her for when she lost her temper at him during the Grand Galloping Gala. When she arrived back at her room she was even more surprised to find a familiar looking rose on her bed.

Luna and Blaze meanwhile retired to their own chamber. They went into bed and lay snuggled to each other like they did every night since Blaze moved to live with Luna in the royal castle. Tonight however something felt different for both of them. Luna remembered looking into her mate's eyes and kissing him deeply. After that everything was quite incomprehensible but Luna couldn't remember ever feeling happier in her entire life. When she opened her eyes the next morning a soft smile appeared on her lips. There was so much she wanted to talk to Blaze about; what happened last night and what it might mean for both of them. Within a moment she realized that she was in fact not in her room. She was not in her bed and Blaze was nowhere to be seen. She had no idea where she was, but it appeared to be some sort of a dungeon.

The princess' eyes widened and a shiver went through her spine when a familiar voice was emitted from behind her. "Luna dear, you're finally awake; I was worried that you might keep me waiting for too long." It was probably the only voice in all of Equestria that could make the princess of the night scared. Luna turned around and her fears were confirmed: she was standing face to face with Discord.

**A/N: Looks like we're finally getting to the real issue here =] I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you've probably figured out I love writing the more 'romance-related' parts of this story. I'm going to try and keep up the one-episode-per-week, but I'm letting you know that I won't be home for two days now; therefore I might take a bit more than a week to post the next episode. Anyways, reviews are welcome like always! Thank you all for following this and reviewing!  
><strong>


	11. He's Back

"Discord!" was all Luna could get herself to say. Seeing Discord again was probably the last thing she was expecting.

"Why yes! I was starting to fear I've been forgotten my dear." The draconequus looked at the frowning princess with a grin. "What; don't you like what I've done with this place? I cleaned it up just for you!" Despite not caring about what the prison she was in looked like, Luna looked around. The chamber they were both in looked like it hasn't been cleaned for ages, with spider webs at the corners of the room and the odor of dust. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of cold stone which looked very ancient, like the stones that were used to build the old castle back in the Everfree forest. There were no windows, and the only light source was a torch hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, oops, looks like I haven't." he clapped two of his talons once and the floor was suddenly covered with pink soap. He laughed and began skiing on the soap as if it was snow while Luna had a hard time keeping her balance. "There, fixed." As if reading her mind, he continued. "Oh, don't bother to use your magic to try and leave, I already thought of it." He made sure to say the word 'magic' in a mocking and girly tone. Luna ignored him and her horn began to glow, but she soon found out that her magic really wasn't doing anything. As for her wings, she was locked in a cell, so they weren't of any use. "Besides, would it not be rude of you to just leave all of a sudden?"

"How did you-"

The Spirit of Chaos laughed as he carried on enjoying himself with his home-made skiing ground. "How did I escape? Oh I'm so very glad you asked Luna, it's a wonderful story!"

"It's not possible! You were imprisoned in stone by-!"

"Yes, by the Elements of Harmony and the magic of friendship!" again he spoke in his mocking tone. "Let me tell you something dear, things change around here." He then brought one of his talons over to her, causing her to panic and try to back away. She couldn't though, because of the slippery floor. He touched one of his fingers to her forehead and visions began running through her mind. First she saw the afternoon when Rarity left for the train and came to Canterlot, leaving her sad looking friends behind. The next thing Luna saw was the way Applejack lost her temper at Fluttershy after finding out about the relationship with Big Macintosh. The princess could feel her heart breaking upon watching. A moment later the vision ended and Luna could see Discord laughing in front of her. "Don't you see Luna? It's so simple! I discovered the _true_ magic of friendship; it never lasts!" at that point he began rolling on the floor out of laughter. "Oh, I should totally write Celestia a letter about this discovery! Maybe she'll dump Twilight and take me as her personal student instead!" he laughed even harder after saying that.

Luna didn't know what to say. No wonder Discord managed to get free after the way the friendship of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony went through all this. If the wielders of the elements were not as close as they used to be… Luna's eyes went wide as she realized that this meant that they might not be able to ever imprison Discord again. The draconequus suddenly jumped back to his feet, "Oh wait! I'm getting a live update right now!" he jumped like a little girl would while clapping his talons rapidly with excitement before again bringing a talon over to Luna's forehead, thus causing another vision to appear in her mind.

_Applejack was busy doing something in the farm's barn. There was a frown the orange earth pony's face and she was angrily muttering to herself. Luna could tell that Applejack was still angry at Fluttershy and Big Macintosh and she didn't like that at all. She had no idea what was the wielder of the Element of Honesty doing but after a moment Rainbow Dash's head suddenly peeked through the barn's door. "Uh… Applejack, can we talk?" the Pegasus sounded rather upset, and Luna was easily able to connect the dots._

_What first came from Applejack in response was an annoyed groan. "Sure." She didn't bother to even look in her friend's direction._

_Rainbow Dash walked into after a small hesitation. She didn't like how grumpy Applejack was appearing to be. "It's… It's about everything that happened… You know, with Fluttershy and your brother…" Despite having had rows with Applejack many times before, the rainbow-maned Pegasus couldn't remembered ever seeing her as angry as she was now, and that was what made her so nervous._

_At the mention of her brother and Fluttershy Applejack finally turned to face her friend. "Oh, ye mean the back stabbin' pair?" Rainbow didn't like the way Applejack called Fluttershy a back stabber. How could she say something like that? Fluttershy would never hurt a fly!_

_"Uh… Yeah, I guess…" there was no point causing extra argument over something as stupid as a nickname. "Look, I've been to Fluttershy's cottage yesterday afternoon…" after Paint told her about what happened yesterday the first thing she knew she had to do was to go check up on Fluttershy because of how delicate the animal-loving Pegasus' feelings were._

_"Was mah so called brother there?" Big Macintosh never came back home after the row he had with Applejack, and she easily guessed that that was where he was._

_"Uh, yes…" Rainbow Dash could remember how mad Big Macintosh seemed to be when she was there. He was usually such a calm stallion and seeing him angry felt completely unnatural. As for Fluttershy, she was locked in her room when Rainbow arrived and, according to what Big Macintosh told her, refused to come out, to see anyone or to even eat anything since Applejack yelled at her the way she had. The only one she spoke to was Big Macintosh but she didn't let even him into her room, and Rainbow's attempts to comfort her yesterday were fruitless because of that. The rainbow-maned Pegasus couldn't remember ever seeing Fluttershy in such a horrible mental state, or at least she couldn't remember knowing that Fluttershy was in such a horrible condition considering the fact that Fluttershy didn't let Rainbow see her physically. "Look, Applejack, this can't keep going like this. When I was there Fluttershy was a complete mess and-"_

_"Oh, so ye're saying that this whole thing is mah fault?" asked Applejack, her frown worsening._

_"No!" the Pegasus hurried and said, "I'm not trying to blame anypony here!"_

_"Look here Rainbow, I will not tolerate anypony lyin' te me and keepin' secrets from me like that."_

_"I know Applejack, but, just listen for a moment…" trying to talk some sense into Applejack surely was turning out to be harder than Rainbow Dash expected it to be. It was obvious both to her and to Big Macintosh that Applejack was simply overreacting over this nonsense, since Big Macintosh and Fluttershy would have obviously told Applejack about the fact they were dating each other once they were ready to do so. But it seemed like Applejack was not accepting that excuse, even if it wasn't really an excuse but an actual reason to why they haven't told her yet. "I think that maybe if we just went there and talked to them…" Applejack continued to frown. "Maybe it will be easy to just talk things out… You know, apologize to each other."_

_"Apologize?" asked Applejack, feeling her anger boiling up. "Apologize?" Rainbow gulped. She did say 'apologize to each other' right? As in not only Applejack apologizing but everypony apologizing? "Ah see what's goin' on here, ye're takin' her side aren't ye?"_

_"Applejack, please, I'm not takin' anypony's side!"_

_"So how did she convince ye te do this huh? What lie did she come up with this time?" asked Applejack, her voice filled with disgust._

_"Applejack, she didn't make up anything! She didn't even want to talk to me!"_

_"Well Rainbow, what's it gonna be?"_

_Rainbow Dash stared at her friend for a moment, a look of disbelief on her face. "You're making me choose between the two of you?" Applejack nodded, much to Rainbows annoyance. "I just want to help you both, I'm concerned about you!" the Pegasus was starting to feel the angst building up in her stomach._

_"Oh are ye now? Te me it looks like ye're only tryin' te help that liar!"_

_At this Rainbow's heart sank. Her ears went flat against her head and she frowned. "Is that what you think, that I'm against you?" At this Applejack looked away from her. "Applejack, I'm a friend of both of you, not only yours and not only Fluttershy's." she was about to say something else, but for a few seconds the word just didn't come out. "Just… just forget it okay?" with that the cyan Pegasus left the barn and flew away._

The vision ended. Luna regained her bearings and soon noticed that her face was covered with sweat, her pulse was much quicker and her legs were shaking. Discord however was looking like the happiest creature alive. The princess had no idea how was that even possible. He stopped laughing after a few moments and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?" Luna frowned. "Oh come on Luna, this is priceless!" when she continued to frown he rolled his eyes and rested and arm over her shoulder, much to her dismay. "Look, Nightmare Moon," he paused and grinned, "I'm gonna call you Nightmare Moon from now on okay?"

"No it is not ok-" began Luna angrily, only to have him interrupt her.

"Excellent!" he couldn't help but chuckle at how annoyed Luna was to even hear that name. "Where was I? Oh yes! The greatest part about this- yes, this is more- that this time I didn't have to do anything."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Luna had a feeling telling her that she didn't want to find out either.

"It's simple Nightmare my dear!" Luna frowned and was about to again protest against the use of that name, but he waved a talon in the air and her mouth went shut like a zipper. "Before I could truly enjoy myself I had to make sure to… Take down the Elements of Harmony…" Luna tried to say something, but all that came through her close mouth was muffles. "Let me explain myself more properly." He released his grip on her shoulder and again touched her forehead and again visions began running through her head. What Luna saw this time was probably the worst out of everything Discord had showed her until now. First came the way he tricked Applejack into thinking that her friendship with her friends would soon be over and turned her into a liar. Next was the way he manipulated Pinkie Pie into believing that everypony, especially her friends, were always laughing at her. Next was the corruption of Rarity with a fake diamond which had, back at the time, turned her into a completely different and greedy pony. The vision about Fluttershy was not as heartbreaking as the others considering the fact that Discord didn't actually succeed in 'pulling the wool over her eyes'. After that Luna saw Discord misleading Rainbow Dash into leaving her friends behind. The last vision she saw was the Mane 6 together aside from Rainbow Dash. Aside from Twilight the other wielders of the Elements of Harmony were colored in grey, and the only trace of life on their figures was the shiny necklaces of the elements in their physical form. Twilight's friends (or what was left of them) left her alone, and Luna could hear Twilight saying that with friends like them nopony would ever need enemies. After that, Twilight herself turned grey and the vision ended.

This time when Luna found herself in the room there were tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't at all surprised to again see that Discord was in the middle of a fit of laughter, though she was still not able to explain how he was able to laugh at something so horrible. "After watching this so many times, I still get choked up just thinking about it!" Luna again tried to say something. "What? Oh, let me." With a wave of his talon, the zipper on the princess' mouth disappeared.

"You're a monster!" was the first thing she said to him.

"Thank you for the compliment my dear, I do try my best."

"Why did you show me this?" other than to make her upset and to amuse himself, Luna couldn't see any other reason.

"Oh, for my pleasure as well as yours…" suddenly his grin turned from his simple mischievous grin to his intimidating and evil smile, "And I thought it would make a good _preview_ of what I'm about to do to you…" it didn't take Luna too long to connect the dots; The way he brought her to an isolated place she could not escape and the way he kept calling her Nightmare Moon. She tried moving away from the draconequus but again ended up only slipping because the floor was still covered with soap. By the time she realized she could use her wings in order to stay away from Discord he already got a hold of her. He held her head still with one of his talons so that he could look her straight in her teary eyes which were open wide because of how scared she was. "My poor, poor Luna…" the look on his face was of pure evil, "I will destroy you."

_Back at the Canterlot castle_

Blaze stirred for a few moments and then opened his eyes, noticing that he was still in the bed he and Luna have been sharing every night since he moved in to live with her in the castle. Normally he was a much earlier riser. He could still remember last night's events, at least up to the part where he and Luna went back to their chamber. The male Alicorn was still somewhat aware of what happened after they came back though. He never 'planned' for it to happen, but it just did. Only after a moment he noticed that the mare with whom he shared that experience, and whose opinion about the whole thing mattered much more than his opinion for obvious reasons, was not next to him like she was whenever he woke up. Since he was an early riser he always woke up before she did and therefore always woke up to find himself right next to her, either with him holding her close or with her head under his own. He hoped that she wasn't upset or angry at him. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her in any way, and he was starting to fear that maybe what happened last night ended up doing just that.

"Luna?" he called softly as he got out of the bed and stretched. His first guess was that maybe Luna was on the balcony attached to their room from where she often enjoyed looking at Canterlot. She wasn't there. "That's odd…" he muttered to himself. Maybe he caused her so much emotional pain that she ran away? Blaze shook his head and forced the thought out of his mind, remembering the last time he got paranoid about not finding Luna anywhere only to find out that she had actually been with Celestia the entire time. Either way, Blaze knew that Luna was more than capable of taking care of herself. "She'll probably be back later…" there was no need to get extremely paranoid over what was probably nothing (again).

Whenever he didn't spend the mornings with Luna he would go to the castle's library and read in order to pass the time. Sometimes he would talk to Celestia who also liked to spend some of her mornings there if she had the time. Celestia was not there when he arrived, which somehow calmed him down because it meant that there was a bigger chance that Luna was with her like last time. The one he did come across though was Rarity. He never thought she was the book-loving type. "Good morning Rarity."

Rarity, who was busy looking at some books, only noticed Blaze when he talked to her. "Oh, good morning Blaze, it is a lovely morning if I'm allowed to say."

"I never thought you were into books."

"Oh but darling, everypony has to read a book every once in a while. I'm not crazy about books like Twilight is though." while Blaze never met Twilight before, Rarity figured that Celestia talked to him about her many times before. "Besides I will only start with my new job in a few days so I have some time on my hooves. Being a famous designer was always a dream of mine as well as living here in Canterlot you know."

"I do now." said he with a chuckle. After a short paused he spoke again. "Have you seen Luna this morning?" maybe she knew where Luna was.

"No dear, I'm afraid I haven't." as she spoke Blaze was suddenly able to catch of glimpse of Prince Blueblood staring at both of them from behind one of the bookshelves. It looked like he was spying on them. The alicorn's attention was soon caught again by Rarity. "Aww, look at you! Always concerned are we?" by then Prince Blueblood already realized that Blaze saw him and hid himself completely.

Blaze looked back at Rarity and let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, you got me."

At that moment Rarity finally raised up a certain book with her magic. "There we are! I've wanted to read this novel for ages! It's a complex love story between an earth pony and a Pegasus who have absolutely nothing in common."

"That sounds interesting."

"Twilight recommended it to me. She always knows what book to give me when I want to read one."

Blaze then noticed that his step-nephew was again staring in their direction. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Rarity smiled and turned to leave. Prince Blueblood immediately made sure he was well hidden because the exit of the library was in his direction. He stared at Rarity silently as she left the library, and after standing still for a few seconds he heard Blaze's voice from right behind him. "And what is so interesting?" asked he, a grin on his face.

The prince nearly let out a startled yelp. He turned around and saw the red alicorn was standing right in front of him. "Look sir, uh… There is a logical explanation to why am I standing here and hiding…" Blaze said nothing, silently telling him to continue. The prince sighed before giving Blaze somewhat of a recap of everything that happened between him and Rarity during the Grand Galloping Gala. After he was done he let out another sigh. "So… what do you think?"

Blaze simply stared at him for a moment. "I think you're an idiot."

"I know I was being a complete jerk!" said Prince Blueblood, much to Blaze's surprise. Normally the prince was much more argumentative than the way he was acting now. "After the way I acted I realized how wrong I was! I…" he never thought he'll find himself saying something like that, "I want to fix this! I…"

"You like her. That's what you were about to say?"

"Is it that obvious?" Blaze nodded and the prince sighed. "What should I do? I haven't even been able to say a single word to her since she moved here…"

Blaze thought for a moment. "The first thing will be to change your attitude completely." Prince Blueblood listened carefully. "Don't be rude like you usually are, and not just around her, but around everypony else. Secondly, I think that you should be straight forward with her and apologize for your behavior. Tell her that you really were a complete jerk like you just told me. After that… Just be nice, maybe then you'll be like the charming prince she was always hoping to find when she first met you."

"Do you really think that's possible?" asked the prince, a look of disbelief on his face, "I don't think I can be charming at all… I'm too much of a jerk."

"You can if you work on it. Who you want to be is up to you." answered Blaze, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You know, for some random stallion who suddenly appears in my life and marries my aunt, you're not so bad." They both chuckled. Blaze had a pretty hard time believing that he was finally getting along with his step-nephew.

"Now go and talk to her." he said as he gave the prince a slight nudge in the shoulder.

Prince Blueblood was about to say something else when Celestia suddenly walked into the library followed by two of the royal guards. "Blaze, have you seen Luna?" she asked with a troubled and worried expression on her face.

"No Celestia, I haven't." said Blaze, before becoming slightly worried as well upon seeing the look on her face. "Why? What happened?"

Celestia made no answer. Instead she looked at the two guards behind her. "I want our best magicians guarding Rarity in her room." Blaze and Prince Blueblood both looked at each other in confusion

"Guard her?" asked her nephew, suddenly worried as well, "What for?"

Celestia however continued talking to the guards. "Send this letter to my student Twilight Sparkle right away." She used her magic and brought the letter in question to one of the guards. He took it and left to do as he was told. "Blaze," she looked around at the red alicorn, "You're coming with me."

Blaze nodded "Uh… Of course, if that's what you want me to do, but… Could you tell us what happened?"

Celestia let out a sigh before finally spilling the beans, "It's Discord, and he escaped."


	12. Comforting Rainbow Dash

It was already afternoon and Discord was yet to do anything that will 'announce' his return to the residents of Equestria. Paint was in the middle of a rather uneasy nap on one of the trees in the farm. The reason was simple; Big Macintosh still hasn't returned home since the row with Applejack and Applejack was still angrier than ever before. He talked to her earlier in somewhat of an attempt to calm her down, but as soon as she sensed that he was about to talk about what happened with Fluttershy she lost her temper. Her talk with Rainbow Dash before left her even more upset, and in her confused state she didn't hesitate to take her anger out on anypony, even if they weren't related to her or to the incident. Paint was not aware of the fact that Rainbow Dash came over to try and calm her down just like he did afterwards, but considering how angry Applejack already was he wasn't too surprised when she lost her temper. When that happened, he figured it would be best to leave her alone and did just that. He knew that he was still some sort of a stranger to the Mane 6 but he couldn't help himself from feeling concerned about the whole thing considering the fact that he lived with Applejack, had a crush on Rainbow Dash and easily befriended the rest of the members of the group.

Even though he hasn't seen Rainbow Dash since yesterday, she suddenly came into his mind when he noticed that the day was already more than half-over. This was normally the time where she would come over to give him a flying lesson. At least, that was what happened two days ago and what should have happened yesterday but was postponed when Rainbow Dash found out what was going on between Fluttershy and Applejack. Something was telling Paint that Rainbow Dash was not going to show up today either, which caused him to stand up, unfold his wings and take off. After probably a few seconds of flying he suddenly remembered that he doesn't know where Rainbow Dash lives, which was going to make the whole 'making sure she was okay' thing rather difficult. The stallion then decided that the smartest step will probably be to check Cloudsdale. He believed, since Rainbow Dash was the Pegasus in charge of the weather, that somepony there will know where to find her. As he flew above Ponyville, he suddenly heard a squeaky and unfamiliar voice behind him. "Hi!" He turned around, but saw nothing aside from a few clouds. "I'm down here!" he looked downwards and saw Pinkie Pie coming upwards from below. Last time he checked though the pink pony had no wings. She kept going up until she was about his level, "Hi!" she then fell down, only to again come all the way back up.

Paint looked a bit more carefully and saw a trampoline on the ground. The trampoline happened to be located so that Pinkie Pie was just a few inches away from him whenever she reached full height. "Hey Pinkie," he said, looking up and down at the earth pony as she kept bouncing on her trampoline. "That's a pretty good trampoline you have there." He never saw a trampoline which worked that well.

"Oh yes! It's a very very very very very very VERY good trampoline!" it was kind of funny to hear her talk considering the fact that she was at one point close and at another point far, making her voice levels different. "You wanna try? It's super-duper fun!"

"I'd love to Pinkie, really," it wasn't a lie because he really did like doing something different every once in a while and have fun, even if what Pinkie had to offer was very unusual. "But I'm a little busy at the moment…" suddenly he got an idea, "Say, do you happen to know where Rainbow Dash lives?" At this Pinkie Pie let out a long gasp, a gasp similar to the one she let out when she first saw Twilight and realized she was new in town before deciding to throw her a welcome party. She took a hold of the confused pegasus and they both went down, causing Paint to yelp and squirm in panic. Pinkie's grip however was too strong and he couldn't release himself as they both landed on the trampoline. They bounced a few times, but eventually ended up sitting motionlessly on the trampoline because it could hardly make both of them bounce at the same time. "Pinkie, what in the name of Celestia are you doing? Why are you holding me?"

Pinkie Pie only giggled, "I see what's going on here!" Paint simply stared at her in confusion. "Somepony is planning on asking somepony else out on a date!"

Paint's eyes widened. Only after a few moments he suddenly remembered that Pinkie Pie was somehow at the library yesterday when Twilight found out about his crush on Rainbow Dash. "What? No!" Pinkie Pie didn't seem to agree with him and she giggled once more. "I just wanted to, um…" what was he going to say to her? He couldn't tell her the truth and say that he wanted to make sure Rainbow Dash was okay because then he'll have to tell her about what happened between Applejack and Fluttershy. He didn't want to upset her. "I was just looking for her because we have a flying lesson and-"

"Oooh! That's a way to spend time together!"

Paint let out a sigh, "Just for the record, the lessons were her idea."

"Were they now?" asked Pinkie with another giggle.

"But only because she found out I'm not that into flying!" Realizing that there was no way to change her mind, Paint hoped he could at least get her to keep her mouth shut about this and not tell anypony else. "Pinkie, you have to promise me you wouldn't tell anypony, please!" if Rainbow found out somehow it will be really embarrassing.

At that point Pinkie Pie finally released her hold on him. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She finished off by taking a hoof and touching it to her eye. Paint looked confused and she caught onto his confusion. "Oh, it's a Pinkie promise."

"Well, as long as you don't break it, I'll be fine."

"Break a Pinkie promise?" asked Pinkie Pie, letting out a gasp, "Never!"

The blue pegasus simply stared at her for a rather long and awkward moment. "Um… okay…" there was another awkward silence, "I'm… going to go now…"

"Okie dokie lokie!" was the response that came from the pink earth pony.

Paint again took off into the air, but after flying upwards a few feet he stopped and looked back at Pinkie Pie. "So… Do you know where she lives or not?"

Pinkie giggled, "Her cloud-house is right next to Cloudsdale, you can't miss it." She then began bouncing on her trampoline once more.

"Okay, thanks Pinkie." As he turned back in the direction of Cloudsdale he heard Pinkie giggle yet again and knew exactly why, but he decided to just stop arguing since he at least got Pinkie Pie to swear not to say a thing. Having only been to flight school but never to an actually city in the clouds, the curious pegasus found himself quite tempted to fly to Cloudsdale as if he didn't have more important things to do at the moment. Not only was that not the case, but Paint was also able to notice a rather impressive looking cloud-house floating some distance away from Cloudsdale. Not seeing any others like that one, or at least not ones as large, he figured that this was the place he was looking for since Pinkie Pie did after all mention that he wouldn't be able to miss it. As he flew over he began considering the possibility of Rainbow Dash not being there and how will he find her in case she wasn't, but he decided to think about that only if it turned out to be necessary.

The blue pegasus landed on some sort of a front porch after another few moments of flying towards cloud structure that was Rainbow Dash's home. He stood still in front of the door, hesitating. If Rainbow Dash was there, she would obviously find it very awkward that he was there all of a sudden. Then again, Paint could hardly calm himself down while not knowing for sure that she was okay, so it didn't seem like backing down now was an option. Taking in a deep breath, the stallion went ahead and knocked at the door. It wasn't too effective though because hitting a cloud with a hoof did not produce a noise loud enough for anypony who was inside to hear compared to knocking on a wooden door, which caused Paint to feel rather embarrassed. Despite the fact that his knockings should have earned no effect Paint was able, after a few seconds, to hear some noise coming from behind the door. Now he knew that Rainbow Dash was there, which took off the worry of how he was going to find her in case she turned out not to be there, but now he was facing the stress of not knowing what to say once she opened the door.

A moment or two later the door opened slightly, revealing Rainbow Dash who was standing behind it. Paint forced a slight smile in order to hide how nervous he was at the moment but it was soon replaced with a look of worry when he saw the look on Rainbow Dash's face. Rainbow's ears were flat against her head and it looked as if she's been crying or was on the verge of breaking into tears (Surprising as it might sound to most of you). To Paint it surely was surprising to see her like this. "Rainbow?" he asked softly, concerned by the way she looked.

Rainbow herself was looking just as surprised to see him there. "Paint?" She didn't really know who to expect to find once she opened the door. Obviously it wouldn't have been Fluttershy considering the fact that the timid pegasus locked herself in her room and was refusing to come out. Thinking about it again, Paint was probably the most logical option as to who she'll find knocking at her door. "What are you doing here?" her upset tone did well in making her sound confused, something she was grateful for because she didn't want to sound rude.

"Well, I haven't seen you since we talked yesterday… And with what you found out yesterday… I wanted to make sure you were okay." As he said that Rainbow felt a small smile forming on her lips. He came there just to check on her; that was actually rather… sweet of him? Since when did she start calling things sweet? The blue stallion carried on, "Is something wrong?" he surely was hoping to find out nothing was wrong when he came over to check on how she was doing.

For a few moments Rainbow Dash simply looked at him, before realizing that she was looking as if she was about to mentally break down. She didn't want to let herself look so weak in front of anypony. "Wrong? No. Everything's fine, even perfect." Despite her attempts to look as if nothing was wrong, she could see that Paint wasn't really buying it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, only to get a quick set of nods from her in response. Still, it was obvious to the stallion that things were far from fine.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely one hundred percent sure." They looked at each other and he gave her a look of disbelief. Despite his staring, Rainbow Dash was determined to not appear like a total weakling. But as she continued to look at him something inside her urged her to talk about how she was feeling. She was suddenly able to remember Twilight saying that talking about things usually makes one feel better. Sighing in defeat, she went ahead and completely opened the door, gesturing for Paint to come inside. At first her hesitated, but followed her inside after a short moment. The cloud-house was even more interesting to look at from the inside. It was just like a normal house with furniture and the only difference was that the walls, floor and ceiling were made of clouds. "Are you… thirsty or anything?" asked the rainbow-maned mare, looking around at the blue stallion who was busy admiring the cloud-home they were both in.

Paint looked at her, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Thanks." He kept looking around for a few more moments, and when he looked at Rainbow Dash again he saw her entering one of the nearby rooms with her head down. Becoming slightly worried again, he went ahead and followed her, soon finding himself in what appeared to be Rainbow Dash's bedroom which was slightly larger than where he has been just a moment ago. The bed was covered in a blanket that had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark sewed onto it. Paint couldn't help but find the entire room rather awesome in its appearance, but he wasn't too surprised since it was Rainbow Dash's bedroom after all. He was about to tell her his opinion about the room but was distracted the next time he looked at her: She was slowly making her way towards her bed, her head still down and her ears still flat against her head. Paint could feel his heart melt as she sat down in front of the bed with a heavy sigh. She simply sat there and looked at what was on the bed; the dress Rarity designed for her before the Grand Galloping Gala and the golden crown she earned after performing that Sonic Rainboom and winning the Best Young Flyer Competition.

Looking at that crown made her remember how her friends actually came to Cloudsdale in order to see her compete, it reminded her of how close they were until Rarity left. The dress reminded her of Rarity of course. She couldn't help but feel that, had Rarity stayed with them, their friendship wouldn't be in this mess. Rarity would still be in Ponyville and maybe Applejack wouldn't be so angry at everypony around her, since she did after all catch her brother and Fluttershy together because of Big Macintosh going with Applebloom who wanted to help Sweetie Belle get organized at Fluttershy's cottage. If Rarity stayed, Applejack would have probably never found out the way she had. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard Paint clear his throat from behind her, "Rainbow?" he asked, again softly, and she looked around at him to see that he was looking even more concerned than before. She looked back at him without saying anything, a look of sadness in her eyes. Paint was about to say something else, but the words didn't come out. Instead he walked over to her and, after a short yet stressful hesitation, sat down beside her. For what seemed to be a long while they just sat there in silence. Eventually Paint, who wanted to start some sort of a conversation rather than have Rainbow Dash sit there looking all depressed, tried to somehow change the mood. "That's a really lovely dress." He said, not knowing what else he could say aside from that.

"Rarity made this dress for me." Replied the mare next to him with a slight smile but it was still obvious in her expression that she was sad, which made Paint feel stupid for what he just said.

"I'm sorry, I should have known Rarity made it and kept my mouth shut…" said he, beginning to doubt that his coming there to check on her was a good idea as it seemed he was only making things worse. After all who could have made such a beautiful dress if not Rarity? He should have known better.

"No, it's fine…" said Rainbow Dash with a sigh.

"I tried talking to Applejack earlier…" he knew that he probably shouldn't say it but he still went ahead, "She's still angry, but don't worry. I live in the same house with her and I'm sure I can get her to calm down eventually."

Despite doubting the possibility of anypony managing to calm Applejack down Rainbow went ahead and chuckled, feeling somewhat better to know that she wasn't the only one trying. "You might have to blame that one on me… I talked to her this morning and…" here she stopped and the small smile on her face disappeared as she remembered what was said between them during that unpleasant conversation.

With a heavy sigh Rainbow Dash stood back up and walked to the far end of the room, causing Paint's ears to again go flat against his head in concern. He slowly walked over to her and noticed that her entire form was shaking. "Rainbow?" he asked softly, only to have her look away from him."What happened? What did she say to you?"

Rainbow continued to look away, knowing more than well that she was again on the verge of tears. One of Rainbow Dash's main instincts was to never appear weak in front of anypony, regardless of the situation and regardless of who the pony in question was. She felt something touch her shoulder and looked around to see Paint's hoof on it. She looked into his eyes, which carried a caring look of pure concern, and a strange feeling grew in her stomach. She couldn't exactly put a hoof on what it was, but it surely felt weird. There she was with a stallion who she had known for barely a few days, but regardless of that she felt like she could trust him. "She…" began Rainbow Dash, her tone shaky as she choked on the words, "She wanted me to choose between her and Fluttershy… She thinks that I'm… against her…" at that point Paint was able to see a first tear come out.

"Rainbow, I…" he didn't know what to say, "She shouldn't have said such a thing, I'm sure she wasn't thinking clearly…"

"Ever since Rarity left, I just… I feel like everything's falling apart!" by then the tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. "I've never felt like this before, I don't know what to do…"

Rainbow Dash then, feeling absolutely confused and lonely, went closer to Paint and leaned herself against him with her head on his shoulder, leaving him quite frozen. Only after a long moment he managed to regain the ability to do anything. He hesitated for a moment, but then put a foreleg around her shoulder in an attempt of reassurance. "It's okay to be scared…" he said, only to have her groan in response.

"No it's not…" she sighed, "It's… not me, I'm an athlete I don't go through these things…"

"Just because you're an athlete doesn't mean you don't have emotions you know." As he said that Rainbow raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him. They looked at each other for a short moment of silence and Rainbow's crying ceased. She looked aside, noticing that Paint's foreleg was around her shoulder and that she was leaning against him. She was so caught up in her crying a moment ago that she didn't even notice the awkward position she got herself into until now. She pulled away from him, feeling the heat climb to her cheeks as she did. So now she was blushing too? What was with all the sappiness today? Paint could also feelin his own cheeks turn red and, desperate to change the subject, said, "You know what, enough with the depressing talks."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean let's try and do something that can cheer you up for a change." he said with a chuckle, "Remember that first flying lesson? Perhaps a calm flight is just what you need."

"Look Paint, I appreciate the concern, really…" she said, still having that feeling in her stomach, "But I don't think that now is the best time for-"

"Oh come on," he said, cutting her short, "it'll make you feel better. Let's go and just fly; you and me, so we can get our heads clear."

Much to Paint's relief, he was able to see a smile on Rainbow Dash's face again. "Alright," she said with a chuckle, "But just because we're doing one of your boring flights doesn't mean I'm not going to fly faster than you."

Paint chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I'll get over it." as long as it'll make her feel better. Suddenly however the smile disappeared from Rainbow's lips again and she simply stood there motionlessly. "Rainbow?" asked Paint, concerned once more. "What's wrong?"

"I…" she didn't know how to explain the sensation that just took over her, but she had a feeling that something really bad was about to happen, "I don't know…" she shook her head, trying to ignore it, "let's go?" Paint nodded slightly and they both headed towards the cloud-house's door, which Rainbow Dash opened.

What they saw then left both of them very confused; the sky was already dark and the stars and the moon were already up. "That's odd…" said Paint as he looked around; "I'm pretty sure I came here while it was still light outside…" he looked at Rainbow Dash, "How long have I been inside with you? I can swear in Celestia that I've been here for only a few minutes…" Rainbow Dash made no answer. Suddenly very loud and scary laughter boomed through the air. A shiver went through the wielder of the Element of Loyalty and her eyes widened as she recognized it as the evil laughter of Nightmare Moon.


	13. A Nightmare Come True

**A/N: After doing some reading on the internet I realized that Blueblood was actually Celestia's nephew not because he was Luna's son, but that he's her great great great great great great great great great great great (and probably even more greats) nephew on Celestia's and Luna's mother's side, about 52 times removed. Because of that I changed small parts of Chapters 8 and 11 which state that he's Luna's son, but that shouldn't concern you. Just letting you know.**

Many thoughts and questions were racing through Rainbow Dash's mind. It made absolutely no sense. How could it make any? How was it possible that Nightmare Moon has returned? The pegasus mare remembered seeing how the Elements of Harmony changed Luna back to good with her own eyes. She remembered what a sweet and kind mare Luna actually turned out to be after that happened, how gentle and un-intimidating the princess looked and sounded after Nightmare Moon was gone. There was no logical way for Nightmare moon to return since, as far as Rainbow Dash knew, Luna was now living a happier life than ever before; she was no longer angry with her sister, the residents of Equestria accepted her back and she was also married. What in the name of Celestia was it that could have caused such a thing to happen, to bring the monstrous side out of such a happy pony? For a moment Rainbow Dash thought that it was only her mind playing tricks on her but she soon knew that it was not the case since Paint, who was right next to her, was also able to see the early-arrived night and to hear that spine-chilling laughter. No, this was not a bad dream. Something really bad was happening.

Next to Rainbow Dash, Paint looked not as horrified as the mare next to him but he did look just as confused as her. About 10 minutes ago he arrived here at Rainbow Dash's doorstep while it was barely afternoon, and now the sun was completely gone from the sky, making it physically look like he and Rainbow Dash had been inside for hours without noticing the passage of time. Both Paint and Rainbow Dash knew for certain that, while it seemed like a few hours had already gone by, it was impossible, or 'not scientifically possible' as Twilight liked to say on situations that made no sense. Not only was the whole situation rather frightening, to say the least, but the way Rainbow Dash was standing next to him motionlessly did not help make things seem any brighter either. "Rainbow?" he asked, only to get no response, "Is something wrong?" What sort of a stupid question was that? Of course that something was wrong if nightfall had arrived so early and out of nowhere, but the way Rainbow Dash seemed much more upset by it compared to him gave him a really bad feeling.

He was about to put a hoof on her shoulder in order to get her attention when she suddenly took off in full speed. When Rainbow Dash decided to fly fast there was no keeping up with her. All Paint could do was follow the rainbow colored trail she left behind her and call her name, but she was too far away in order to hear him now. And even if she could hear him, she wouldn't have stopped. The only thoughts in her mind right now were thoughts like 'this can't be happening'. The rainbow-maned pegasus flew as fast as she could in the direction of Twilight's library. Finding Twilight was the result of an instinct. If Nightmare Moon really was back, Twilight will be needed. Actually all of the Mane 6 will be needed, but since Twilight was the one who was physically capable of activating the elements Rainbow Dash decided to find her first. It hasn't occurred to Rainbow Dash yet that the Elements of Harmony were located in Canterlot, and it also escaped her mind that Rarity was not in Ponyville. Even if they did have the elements, they wouldn't be able to activate them.

After only a second or two of flying, considering Rainbow Dash's ridiculously high speed, she caught sight of the library and her jaw dropped at what she saw. The library was suddenly struck by lightning and, since it a tree after all, caught on fire. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened; what if Twilight was inside? She remembered how Nightmare Moon attacked the royal guards with lightning when they attempted to seize her all this time ago, which only made the chances of her being responsible for the whole thing bigger. By the time Rainbow Dash arrived at the library, the fire was already close to consuming the entire tree. Without thinking twice she flew inside through one of the windows, desperate to make sure that her friend was not inside and to get her out in case she was. It was hard to see or breath inside not to mention very hot. "Twilight!" called the rainbow-maned pegasus between coughs, looking around the library for her friend. She made sure to check every single room in the library. She nearly got trapped and burned a few times but the danger wasn't going to stop her. Once she was sure that Twilight was not there, to her relief, she headed back outside, again almost hurting herself a few times on the way.

Now that she was outside of the burning library, Rainbow Dash looked at Ponyville, again becoming horrified at what lay before her eyes. Houses were either falling apart or on fire and ponies were running around screaming. The sound of Nightmare Moon's evil laughter was again heard through Ponyville. Despite being absolutely horrified by what she was seeing, Rainbow Dash was also confused. Last time Nightmare Moon returned she wanted to bring eternal night, not to burn down a village. After a moment of thinking it finally hit her; Nightmare Moon was there for vengeance, she was there for her and the rest of her friends. That was probably the reason to why the library was the first thing to get struck by lightning and catch on fire. Upon this realization Rainbow Dash could feel her anger boiling up. She would not tolerate anypony trying to hurt her friends not to mention destroy Ponyville in the process. While another pony would have turned around and ran for his / her life upon realizing that Nightmare Moon was after him / her, Rainbow Dash wasn't going anywhere until she knew for sure that every single one of her friends were out of harm's way.

Without even considering the possible consequences the pegasus mare flew towards the middle of Ponyville, determined to find her friends at any cost. It seemed like Nightmare Moon had just the same intention, because as she flew towards Sugar Cube Corner, she noticed the dark-purple mist which Nightmare Moon used when she wanted to sneak around without attracting much attention. It looked like her fears were indeed justified; Nightmare Moon was back. Gritting her teeth in anger, she changed her flight direction and instead headed directly towards the mist. "Hey!" she called, the anger clear in her voice. She didn't consider even once that what she was doing was a bad idea.

The movement of the mist ceased, and after a second or two it changed form, revealing the fearful Mare in The Moon. She had a smile which seemed more sinister than Discord's, but Rainbow Dash was not the type of pony who would back down from anything. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty." She said with an evil chuckle. She was there for a simple reason; to dispose of the one thing that could stop her. She would have gone for the five necklaces and Twilight's tiara if they weren't under Celestia's watch. Going for the wielders was thus much easier, and all it would take in order to make sure the elements will be unusable is to get a hold of just one of the wielders. Rainbow Dash had just made that task much easier by literally handing herself over. Now it was just too easy. "I should have known that you would simply deliver yourself to me eventually…"

"Just what do you think you're doing setting Ponyville on fire Luna?"

Upon the mention of Celestia's sister's name Nightmare Moon broke into laughter. "Luna? That weakling that dares call herself a princess is not here anymore." of course that this made Rainbow Dash angrier, much to Nightmare Moon's amusement. "Now the _true_ princess of Equestria and the moon is here."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rainbow Dash with a frown, bringing her front legs forward, "Come on, put 'em up!"

"You know Rainbow Dash," said Luna's evil form with another chuckle, "That offer from the Shadow Bolts is still open…"

Rainbow Dash remembered when Nightmare Moon tried to trick her all this time ago. "Not on your life!" she didn't fall for it back then and she most definitely wasn't going to fall for it now.

Nightmare Moon only laughed, "Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash lost control of herself and charged, causing the alicorn of darkness to laugh yet again. "You know, that's one thing you and Celestia have in common; always charging into a battle you cannot win. Well, I shouldn't be surprised; she did use to control those stupid Elements of Harmony after all." A purple aura appeared around her horn and less than a moment later the same aura appeared around Rainbow Dash, holding her in place and making her unable to fly despite the flapping of her wings.

"What the- hey let me go!" all the rainbow-maned pegasus could do though was helplessly squirm. Nightmare Moon couldn't help but find Rainbow Dash's helpless situation amusing. She took off into the air and simply flew upwards, 'dragging' Rainbow Dash along with her. At some point they reached a very high height and Nightmare Moon stopped, holding Rainbow Dash in the air in front of her. "This isn't playing fair! You better hope I don't get free because then you'll be in for it!"

Nightmare Moon simply 'brought' Rainbow Dash closer, looking her straight in the eyes. The look in the eyes of the evil mare who was, until a few hours ago locked inside Luna's soul, was piercing and terrifying. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'll release you soon enough…" now her voice was even scarier than before and for the first time Rainbow didn't answer, feeling to nervous since she was unable to fly. "I can see your greatest fears when I look into your eyes…" they didn't call her _Nightmare_ Moon for no reason. "You were always a good flyer. Flying is your entire life." Rainbow Dash couldn't help but find it very creepy. "I can also see your fears when they appear in your dreams…" she chuckled slyly, "You're falling, and falling, and falling, and you can't fly… You see the ground coming closer and closer…" then an even darker aura appeared around Rainbow Dash's left wing, causing the pegasus to scream in pain. Even though the magic Nightmare Moon did lasted for only a few seconds, it felt like eternity. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks even after Nightmare Moon was done, causing the evil alicorn to laugh loudly. "I hope you don't mind me 'snapping' your wing at such a short notice…"

At that point Rainbow Dash finally realized what Nightmare Moon was doing. Her eyes went wide with fear. Nightmare Moon continued, "They say that one of my special talents is turning nightmares into reality…" The aura which surrounded Rainbow Dash disappeared and she fell screaming. She tried flapping her wings but it only resulted in a wave of pain going through her left one. There was no doubt that it was broken. Just like in her nightmares she couldn't stop herself from falling, only that this time it wasn't a dream. The ground kept coming closer and closer while Nightmare Moon's laughter was heard everywhere. Looking at the ground as she fell was like looking her greatest fear in the eyes, something that Rainbow Dash was unable to do. She closed her eyes, hoping that the inevitable death that waited for her wouldn't be painful. Despite her eyes being close, she could tell that it was only a matter of seconds before she would hit the ground.

The ground never came. Just as Rainbow Dash accepted her fate she felt something take a hold of her. Her heavy breathing and tears ceased as she opened her eyes, noticing that she was on a pair of blue front-legs and just about two feet above the ground. After a few seconds she was gently placed down, at which point she finally looked around to see who it was that caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes locked onto a pair of green eyes which were just like Applejack's. But it wasn't Applejack. "Paint?" asked she, still not sure whether this was all really happening or whether it was just a horrible nightmare. It didn't feel like a dream though, because the pain still going through her left wing felt quite real.

Paint looked at her with a smile which was mostly the result of the huge relief that went through him once he caught her. "Couldn't let you fall to your death now could I?" when he finally caught up to Rainbow Dash at the library earlier she was already flying to the center of Ponyville looking for the rest of her friends and by the time he caught up again she was falling. When he realized that she was falling he felt the biggest sense of fear he had ever experienced. Back in that terrifying moment even the burning houses and the screaming ponies seemed to disappear, and all he could think about was making sure she was safe.

He was about to say something else when Rainbow Dash suddenly hugged him. Normally she would have been happier to have Twilight and her magic there, but when she saw that it Paint was there she felt the greatest relief in her life for whatever reason, despite the fact that she did leave him behind when she decided to head to the library just a few minutes ago. "You saved my life…" she said softly, her head under his chin. By the time she realized that she was again in a position she never imagined to find herself at, Paint already overcame the wave of nervousness that came over him when she hugged him and put a foreleg around her.

As he did that her urge to get out of the awkward embrace suddenly disappeared. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash was reminded of her broken wing. "No, my wing is messed up…"

As she said that Paint immediately removed his foreleg from around her, hoping that he didn't touch her hurt wing by accident. "I'm sorry, did I touch it or anything?" he was so caught up in the moment that he wasn't really paying attention. Rainbow Dash moved away from him a little and shook her head in a 'no'. "Let me see." She hesitated a little but turned slightly to the right to give him a better view of her left wing. He was no doctor, but the wing didn't really look, well, unbroken.

He was about to say something when somepony else cleared his / her throat from next to them. They looked aside and saw Nightmare Moon with an evil grin on her face. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but shouldn't you be lying lifeless on the ground right now Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash gulped. Nightmare Moon was right about one thing; without being able to fly Rainbow Dash felt completely helpless. Paint frowned and stood between the two while making sure that Rainbow Dash was behind him, which kind of surprised the rainbow-maned mare considering the fact that any other pony would have ran for it a long time ago. Nightmare Moon only laughed, "You're kidding." she raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

Rainbow nervously poked Paint's shoulder, "There's no need for you to get hurt because of me…"

Paint ignored her, "If you want her you're going to have to go through me first." He didn't even know why Nightmare Moon was after Rainbow Dash, but it didn't matter at the moment. All he could think about was keeping her safe, no matter the cost.

Nightmare Moon frowned. She was about to charge when suddenly Twilight arrived, followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. It was hard, but Twilight eventually managed to get Fluttershy to come along. As for Applejack, it was hard to tell whether she was still angry at Fluttershy or not. Much to the surprise of all of them, Pinkie Pie giggled. "Silly Luna, this is no time to wear customs, Nightmare Night is only in a few months from now! Oooh! Nice effects on the burning town!"

Twilight didn't even bother to comment on that. "What are you doing Luna? This better not be a joke!" said she as she and the rest of her friends went over and stood with Rainbow Dash and Paint.

Nightmare Moon laughed, "Oh, it is not a joke Twilight Sparkle." Suddenly she began counting them, "One, two, three, four, five … _five_. Aren't you missing somepony Twilight?" she advanced on them, "No Elements of Harmony either I see." Twilight gulped, realizing that she didn't really think things through. Paint meanwhile was confused; Twilight and her friends were the wielders of the Elements of Harmony? Another moment of thinking allowed him the figure out that the 6th and missing pony was Rarity. "Looks like you're not as smart as you think Twilight Sparkle." Suddenly things were starting to feel a little less hot and the screaming of ponies became weaker. Twilight and the others looked around to see that the fire, wherever there was any, was gone. "What's this?" asked Nightmare Moon with a frown, but then shrugged. "Oh well, the bait worked and I already lured you over. With you out of the way…" she laughed, "Well, you know."

She continued advancing towards them and then a masculine voice was heard above them, "Luna?" they all looked up, seeing Blaze making his way towards them. Like Celestia and Luna were the goddesses of the sun and the moon respectively, Blaze had complete control over fire and it was he who put a stop to the fire that was in the middle of engulfing Ponyville.

He landed between the six scared looking ponies and Nightmare Moon and she laughed. "This is just too good…"

To Blaze, seeing Luna as Nightmare Moon was heartbreaking. This wasn't the sweet and kind princess he had fallen in love with. "What happened Luna? What did Discord do to you?" Twilight and her friends were not surprised to hear Discord's name, since the letter Twilight received from Celestia was sent to tell them that he was again on the loose. "This isn't you Luna… You're not like this…" he approached her slowly and cautiously, a look of sadness on his face.

Nightmare Moon broke into laughter, "Oh, I see what's going on here… You think that you'll just walk over to me, say a few words and then everything will be alright? This isn't a drama written by some old mare who never got married you fool! That weakling Luna is not here anymore…" she laughed as she saw the angry expression on his face. "Discord did me a little favor… He took all those happy memories Luna had and, well… disposed of them. Trust me, she can see and hear everything I see and hear, but she doesn't remember you or anything else that made her happy since she came back from the moon… I would say she's even more depressed and lonely than ever before." As Nightmare Moon spoke Paint made a small gesture to Rainbow Dash and the others telling them that perhaps they should use this distraction and leave while they had the chance. They began to slowly back away but Nightmare Moon saw them. "Just where do you think you're going?" she charged at them, but Blaze's horn began to glow and then a force field similar to the one Twilight once put up around her library appeared around him and the other 6 ponies who were next to him. They were safe for now, but not for long.

Blaze looked around at the 6 ponies who were looking scared and frightened. The reason he even came to Ponyville was simple; Celestia wanted him to make sure that Twilight and her friends got to Canterlot without getting harmed, and he was going to do just that. He would teleport them to Canterlot one by one, including Paint because he didn't want the helpless stallion to be there for Nightmare Moon to take her anger out on, and justly so because Nightmare Moon was already using her own magic on the force field Blaze had summoned. Blaze's horn began to glow once more as he focused on the Canterlot Castle where Celestia was keeping an eye on the Elements of Harmony. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie disappeared one after the other. He was about to teleport Rainbow Dash next when he noticed that his force field was about to collapse, which meant that he would have time to cast the teleportation spell only one more time, thus forcing him to teleport Rainbow Dash and Paint at the same time. Casting the spell on more than one pony wasn't impossible but the problem was that Blaze had never attempted doing it before having never had the need to; therefore he didn't know what the consequences might be. Whatever they may be, he didn't have much of a choice. The last thing Paint and Rainbow Dash were able to see before they were teleported was the red force field disappearing.

When Paint opened his eyes again, he noticed that he and Rainbow Dash were not in Canterlot. "Where are we?" at least they weren't next to Nightmare Moon anymore.

"I have no idea…" responded Rainbow Dash, looking around. It seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere; there were a few trees around them but other than that they couldn't identify anything else because it was too dark. The thing which worried them the most though was the fact that they couldn't see Canterlot anywhere either. They were lost.

"At least we're safe…"

"Yeah, for now…" said Rainbow Dash, nervously. There was a short silence between them and then Rainbow Dash looked at Paint worriedly. "Paint… Can an alicorn kill another alicorn?"

Paint let out a sigh, "I don't know Rainbow… I hope not."

**A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Now I have to decide whether Blaze gets slaughtered by Nightmare Moon or whether he magically escapes somehow… Thanks to all of you who are following this fanfic, especially ShiningShadow1965 who comments on every single chapter. Thanks! =]**


	14. Rarity and Blueblood To The Rescue

Princess Celestia was nervously pacing in circles in the Canterlot Tower, a worried expression on her face. At the end of the hallway was the door that sealed the room which contained the Elements of Harmony. This time the elements really were inside though, because Celestia made sure they were and she has been guarding the room since then. Up until now nothing happened at all except for when the royal guard came in to inform Celestia that the letter was on its way to Twilight, but Celestia doubted that this was something to be relieved about. There was no sign of Discord (not inside the castle at least, but Celestia was pretty sure that he was already doing something stupid elsewhere), which was good because that meant the elements were safe for now, but there was also no sign of Luna who Celestia was worried sick about. She also hasn't heard anything from Blaze yet, which was just as concerning because she sent him to make sure Twilight and her friends arrived at the tower safely, and she hoped that nothing bad happened to either one of them. As for Rarity, if anything bad happened Celestia would have been informed of it by now so at least there was one thing to not be concerned about. But that relief wouldn't last for long if Twilight and the rest of her friends wouldn't arrive soon, since all 6 wielders would need to be present in order to activate the Elements of Harmony. Celestia was suddenly able to remember how miserable the ponies of Equestria looked all those years ago before she and her sister stood up to Discord. That was one sight she'd hate to ever see again.

The princess of the sun suddenly came to a halt. It was quiet, perhaps too quiet, and despite not being to hear a thing besides her own breathing she could tell that she was not alone. She looked around but didn't see anypony else. After a few moments she suddenly looked at the medieval-like glass paintings. There was the one of Luna and herself defeating Discord which again reminded her of how worried she was about her sister. Next to it was the one which showed Twilight and her friends defeating Nightmare Moon. The third and last one was a lot like the second, only that instead of Nightmare Moon the one being fired at by the Elements of Harmony was Discord. A few moments of looking at it made Celestia realize that the painting of Discord was looking at her with a grin. No wonder that Celestia had the feeling as if she was being watched. For all she knew, Discord might have been sitting there for hours without her noticing him. "Discord!" it was like a habit of her to say his name in anger whenever she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"What, is it that not obvious?" asked the draconequus, beginning to move around the windows like he did the last time he was there. "I am here because watching you upset is pure amusement to me." Celestia looked at the door behind which the Elements of Harmony were kept. "Oh, don't worry about your precious elements Celestia; I don't think they'll be of any use to you." Said he, easily catching on to what was on her mind. As far as he was concerned Nightmare Moon was taking care of Twilight and her friends right now, and even if they somehow survived their friendship wasn't as powerful as it used to be, so Discord wasn't worried at all. He was actually feeling better than ever, to say the least.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Celestia, looking at the spirit of chaos with a frown.

"Oh, you'll figure it out eventually."

"Enough with your riddles, you won't get away with this Discord!"

Discord let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "You're just the most fun spoiling aren't you Celestia?" he chuckled, "Would you mind looking out of the window for me?"

Celestia of course hesitated. She knew that she could not trust Discord, but then again he wouldn't be able to take the Elements of Harmony without breaking the spell that was locking the door, and if he tried doing that then she would notice. Upon nearing the window, she noticed that it was completely dark outside. It didn't surprise her though because she knew that Discord was more than capable of messing with the sun and the moon. "It's dark out, so what?" asked she, looking around at the draconequus' glass-painted figure and noticing that he stopped at the glass painting of Twilight, Twilight's friends and Nightmare Moon.

The spirit of chaos laughed at her. "I think that chaos and eternal night go perfectly together." As he continued laughing he touched the glass-painted Nightmare Moon and she disappeared from the picture.

Celestia's eyes went wide, "What have you done with my sister, where is she?" Discord however continued laughing for a few more moments and then he disappeared, leaving an even more worried Celestia alone in the hall. She tried calming down by repeatedly telling herself that this could not be possible.

Or was it? Just about a few seconds after Discord left the doors to the hall suddenly opened. "Your majesty," Celestia turned around to see two of the royal guards standing at the door. "Twilight and her friends are here." Upon finally hearing some good news the princess at last allowed herself to feel some sort of a relief.

The two guards moved aside a little and Twilight ran inside, followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "Twilight, you're here!" exclaimed the princess with delight and with relief which was most palpable. The excitement soon faded away as she noticed the trouble looks on the four's faces, with an emphasis on the 'four'. Rainbow Dash was missing, which was obviously not a good sign. Blaze was also not with them, which did not help the nervous princess calm down either. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said nothing, mainly because she had no idea where Rainbow Dash was. She remembered appearing in front of the Canterlot castle after being teleported away by Blaze before Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie also appeared one after the other, but Rainbow Dash never showed up. The princess noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't smiling for a change, which only made her more worried. "And where's Blaze?" again none of the four ponies in front of her said anything. Not only were they worried for their friend because of Discord and Nightmare Moon being on the loose, but on top of that Rainbow Dash's wing was broken which meant that, wherever she was, getting to Canterlot will not be easy for her.

"I don't know princess…" Twilight said after a long silence. Celestia gave her a look asking her to explain. She sighed and said, "Well, I got your letter and immediately went to find the others…" she wasn't going to explain how difficult it was to convince Fluttershy to come out of her room or how difficult it was to get Applejack to join them once the orange earth pony saw that Fluttershy was also there. All she and Pinkie Pie knew was from the little that Big Macintosh told them before Twilight literally dragged Fluttershy along. Of course that Twilight wanted to fix the situation between the two, but right now finding Rainbow Dash was even more important. "Last pony I went to fetch was Applejack and when we left Sweet Apple Acres and got back to Ponyville… It was just a horrible sight princess… The town was falling apart, buildings were burning…"

"Discord did this?" asked Celestia, obviously shocked at what she was hearing. Since when did Discord do things of the more destructive sort?

"No, it wasn't Discord…" said the purple unicorn nervously, "It was…" saying 'Nightmare Moon' was proving to be more difficult than Twilight expected. After defeating her Twilight never expected she'll come back. "It was Nightmare Moon… We're not sure, but Discord did something to your sister and, well…"

Celestia let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to use the Elements of Harmony twice then…" knowing that that monster was again in control of her poor sister was heartbreaking.

Twilight nodded and continued, "We didn't see what really happened before us arriving there, but Nightmare Moon was trying to kill Rainbow Dash when we arrived… Luckily Blaze showed up after putting out the fire everywhere. He teleported us away one at a time, and the four of us waited for Rainbow Dash to appear but she didn't… We don't know where she is or whether she's okay…"

Princess Celestia didn't really know what to say for a short moment. "Well, Rainbow Dash is one of the fastest flyers in all of Equestria, I'm sure she'll be fine…" she didn't really know whether she said that in an attempt to calm Twilight and her friends down or in an attempt to calm herself down. "Maybe she's making her way here as we speak."

"I don't think she is princess… When we got there, her wing was broken…" Celestia's heart sank. What were they going to do if Rainbow Dash never came? She could be already dead for all they knew. "We have to go look for her, she needs us."

Celestia shook her head, "Somepony must look for her, but not you." She wasn't willing to put any of the other wielders of the Elements of Harmony in jeopardy.

"But princess, she's our friend!"

"I cannot let you risk yourselves. Don't worry, we'll find her, but it's important that the five of you stay here."

Upon hearing the word 'five' Fluttershy finally said something. "Uh… Where's Rarity? Can we see her?" she missed her friend so miserably, and with everything that's been going on with Applejack she was desperate to see another friendly face. She could feel that Applejack was staring at her but managed to ignore it.

Celestia nodded and looked at one of the two guards who were still there. "I need you to go to Rarity's room and tell her that her friends are here, but make sure she doesn't make her way here alone." She then said to the other guard, "I want you to organize a search for Rainbow Dash and Blaze, find them and bring them both here." The guards bowed and then left to do as the princess ordered them to.

"I hope Rainbow Dash is okay…" said Pinkie Pie, sounding anything but cheerful.

_Elsewhere in the castle_

Rarity was standing inside her room and glaring at a brown unicorn in armor which looked just like the armor and pegasi guard would wear. There were far less unicorn guards compared to pegasi guards, and Celestia normally never summoned them unless there was an important matter at hoof. The only other time Rarity remembered seeing them was before Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's wedding. "What do you mean I'm not allowed to leave my chamber?" asked the purple-maned mare in anger, only to receive an expressionless stare from the royal guard in front of her. If Rainbow Dash thought that getting on the pegasi guards' nerves was hard, then she was going to want to kill herself if she ever tried the same on one of those unicorns, for they were much more serious.

"Orders from Princess Celestia herself." replied the unicorn calmly.

"I demand an explanation." She looked over the guard's shoulder and towards the outside, "Why is it nighttime already and why are you putting me under house arrest?"

"Ma'am you are not on house arrest." Being the drama queen she was, Rarity didn't think twice before thinking that she was in trouble. "We are here to keep an eye on you, and that is all."

"Will you not tell me what is going on?"

"Considering I was not asked to, then no." Rarity frowned and was about to protest yet again but the guard used his magic to shut the door in her face, leaving her with her jaw almost all the way down to the floor.

"Why how rude!" she began hitting the door with her hoof and even used her magic to try to open it, but of course that her magic was nowhere strong enough to deal with the trained guards outside. "I shall not allow myself to be treated this way! I demand to know what's happening!"

The royal guards outside only looked at each other and rolled their eyes with annoyance at Rarity's squeaky voice. They continued to ignore the mare's attempt at getting out of the room and just as she was about to give up, she heard hoofsteps outside. She tried to figure out who it was that was approaching when she heard a familiar voice. "Did you not hear what our _guest_ requested of you?" It was very familiar, she could swear that she heard it sometime before.

"Prince Blueblood?" she heard one of the guards, and her eyes shot wide in surprise. Ever since she came there he hasn't said a single word to her, he barely looked in her direction. Rarity didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. It might mean that he was still angry with her, not that she cared, but if it was so then he would have attempted to get back at her for what happened during the Grand Galloping Gala considering his personality.

"She asked to know what is going on and you did not grant that simple request, not to mention the way you slammed the door in her face." Rarity raised an eyebrow as he said that.

"I am sorry your-"

"That is not how you treat a guest of honor, not to mention a wielder of one of the Elements of Harmony. Needless it is of me to mention that you better not behave like that again or I'll have my aunt and Shining Armor know just how one of their most trusted guards behaves." At that Rarity was even more surprised. Did Blueblood just scold the guard for being rude? Since when did he have a problem with the rudeness of others? After all when she met him at the Gala she thought that she had found the ideal jerk.

"Yes your majesty, it will not happen again."

"It better not." Ever since talking to Blaze the prince swore to himself that he would never act like a jerk again, which wasn't very long ago considering that his talk with the red alicorn had only occurred about an hour ago. Still, he was done with the mean behavior. "Now unseal the door." The guard nodded and then the magic surrounding the door vanished. Rarity, still standing behind the door, suddenly hesitated. Was he going to come in now and talk to her? She always imagined that their first conversation after all this time will be short and end up with her throwing a gigantic cake at him or the other way around, but now the desire to let out some of the anger she still carried was gone.

A short moment passed before Rarity heard somepony knocking at the door. "Who is it?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure that it was Blueblood. Why was he even there anyway?

"It's Prince Blueblood." was his response. Being a prince he could basically walk into any part of the castle as he wished, but he remembered his talk with his step-uncle earlier. No more being rude to anypony. "May I come in?"

Rarity pretty much expected the prince to simply burst into the room considering the way he acted when they were together during the Gala. It was surprising to hear him politely asking to be allowed inside, so surprising that she did not catch onto the noticeable nervousness in the prince's tone. She went back over to the door and opened it, revealing Prince Blueblood who was staring down at his own hoof. He hesitated for a moment and then slowly walked inside, having been permitted to by Rarity just a moment ago considering the fact that she did open the door after his asking whether he could come in. After Rarity closed the door neither of them said anything for a rather long and awkward moment. Rarity hated admitting it to herself, but she wasn't as upset with him being there as she expected herself to be. Maybe he could tell her what was going on. "Blueblood what's going on here?" she still didn't know why the guard refused to tell her but it didn't matter. Prince Blueblood was after all Celestia's nephew, and since the guards were there under orders from Celestia that meant that Blueblood knew what was happening. "Why am I being kept in here?" seeing his nervous expression, she hoped for his own good that he wasn't about to make up some excuse to 'why he couldn't tell her' or anything of the sort.

That was not the reason for Blueblood being nervous though. He was nervous because he came there to make that apology Blaze suggested earlier, and he didn't know how Rarity will react to it or whether she will forgive him. But that had to wait, for there were more important things at hoof at the moment, Rarity had every right to know what was going on considering her being the wielder of the Element of Generosity. "The reason you are guarded here, miss Rarity, is that Discord is once again free."

"What?" her eyes went wide with shock. "I have to go."

"Miss Rarity, if you-"

"No no no!" said she, cutting him short. "There is absolutely no time to waste, my friends need me." She didn't have to be the Element of Loyalty in order to have the desire to always be there for her friends.

She began making her way towards the door, only to have Blueblood take a hold of her by placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Please, listen to me." It took her a few moments but she calmed down eventually and turned to face him. "Celestia is taking care of everything. Blaze is already on his way to bring your friends here. It is important that you remain safe until they get here. Do you understand?"

For a moment she just stared at him without saying a word. There was something different about him, almost as if he was a completely different pony. "Yes." She said, after a rather long silence. "I understand." What he just said to her really did make sense; there wasn't much she could do to help her friend at the moment.

At that point, realizing that Rarity would not try doing anything stupid, Blueblood removed his hoof from her shoulder. They simply stood there in silent for what seemed to be a long time. Now that he got that worry off her shoulders, somewhat, the prince decided that maybe now would be a good time to tell her that he was sorry for his behavior during the Grand Galloping Gala. Just as he was about to start his apology, which he planned and even rehearsed on the way over, the door opened revealing the guard Celestia sent to inform Rarity of her friends' arrival. He did just that while also letting her know that Rainbow Dash's location was unknown as well as Blaze's, and Blueblood expected Rarity to follow the guard in order to see her friends, but instead she stayed where she was and said, "You may leave; I'll be there in a minute." The guard however insisted that somepony must escort her so to keep her safe, but she shrugged it off by saying, "I have Blueblood and the unicorn guards with me. I'll be fine." He nodded and turned to leave, "Oh, and close the door behind you." The guard closed the door after he was out of the room.

"What is it?" asked Blueblood, surprised. He kind of expected her to rush over in order to see her friends again, even if one of them was missing. "Do you not wish to see your friends?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want anypony to hear us." The prince gave her a confused stare and she continued. "We have to do something, my friend Rainbow Dash might be in serious trouble."

She expected him to protest, but he didn't. "I think I can help."

"Pardon?" asked she, looking more confused than ever before. How exactly could he help?

"I don't have a compass for a cutie mark for no reason." replied the prince with a grin. "You are one of the wielders of the elements as is Rainbow Dash. There is a special bond between you and the rest of your friends. If you focus on that bond, I can teleport us right to her, or at least to the area where she is at now."

"You can do that?" asked the purple-maned unicorn, her hopes rising.

"I've teleported myself to certain ponies before, I think it's possible."

"That's great! I never believed you could ever be of any use to anypony before!"

"Uh… thanks…" that hurt a little, but he knew he deserved it.

"Let's just tell my friends and we'll be on our way." Again Rarity headed towards the door and again the prince stopped her.

"Celestia will not let us go if she finds out about this, even if we might only be gone for a minute." She was about to protest but he continued. "Also, there is a limit to just how many ponies I can carry with one spell. We'll also have one extra pony with us once we find your friend."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I think we should leave right away, just the two of us in case the spell proves to be more difficult than I expect it to be." said the prince. He saw that Rarity was hesitating a little and spoke once more. "You said you want to help your friend." She nodded and he continued, "Then help me find her. I cannot do it without your help."

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

The prince placed one of his hooves on top of hers and closing his eyes, concentrating. "Just think about your friend. Think about Rainbow Dash." He had a feeling that his aunt would punish him for this later, but he was a prince after all and if he could help save Equestria from eternal chaos then he would do it. Rarity found the position they were both at awkward, but she closed her eyes and thought about Rainbow Dash and nopony else. After a few moments, Prince Blueblood casted the spell and they both vanished from the room.


	15. More Sparks of Romance

A pair of red eyes shot wide open, blinking a few times while attempting to adjust to the levels of brightness. Things were looking a lot brighter than they did, probably because of the fact that, earlier, Blaze was outside where it was completely dark. He wasn't sure about where exactly he was now, but he certainly wasn't where he remembered being just a moment ago, which made him realize that he must have passed out, probably as a result of pain. Pain; that was one of the first things the dizzy alicorn became aware of now that he was awake. His head was killing him and he could barely see clearly, not to mention that his entire body didn't feel too good either. Every part of a body you can name was aching, and while Blaze didn't remember much of what had happened, he still had somewhat of an idea why he was in so much physical pain as well as emotional pain. He remembered being attacked by Nightmare Moon just after his small force field collapsed. He remembered not even attempting to fight back against her, lest he might end up hurting Luna, poor and sweet Luna who was unable to even recognize him.

The very thought that Discord was the one who caused this made Blaze's anger swell up inside him. The draconequus was the reason why Ponyville was almost destroyed. He was the reason why all of Equestria will suffer unless the Elements of Harmony are put into use. He was the reason why Luna wasn't even trying to fight to regain the control of her body. There wasn't any living being in all of Equestria who Blaze hated more than Discord. Sure, being who he was made Discord the most disliked and despised creature in the world, but what he did to Luna made things personal. Despite the grudge, the red alicorn remembered that he still had no idea where he was. His vision became clearer during those few moments during which he thought things over, and he was able to see that he was inside a house. He doubted that Nightmare Moon was the one who kindly placed him there though. One of the main questions on his mind was how he was still alive. Being an alicorn, he sometimes doubted whether he could die or not, but he knew that nothing was impossible to kill, including him.

Now that he was seeing clearly, he recognized the source of the light to be a few candles on a small table in front of him, which he didn't have to move in order to look at considering the fact that he was lying on his side. He wanted to get a better look at what was around him in order to try to realize where he was, but the second he tried to move a wave of pain shot through his back, causing the injured alicorn to let out a groan. The sound indicating he was awake must have alerted somepony, because Blaze was able to hear hoofsteps coming close from behind him. He was so confused and worried about Luna that he never considered calling out to anypony for help after he woke up. Concentrating on the sound that was drawing nearer and nearer within the second, he was able to catch onto the fact that there was not one but two ponies walking towards him. Even though he could sense that Nightmare Moon was no longer nearby, he was still slightly nervous because of his immobility.

The sound of the hoofsteps stopped just when the two ponies were right behind Blaze, and after a few moments two little heads entered his view. One was a white unicorn filly with light purple-pink mane and the other was a very bright yellow filly with a red mane. They looked at him and when they saw he was awake their expressions lit up. "He's awake!" exclaimed the little white unicorn, a little loudly; "Applebloom go call your brother!" the red maned filly ran out of the room after that, leaving the even more confused alicorn alone with the little unicorn. For a moment there was silence, and then Sweetie Belle's horn began to glow with a bright pink aura and a glass of water came over. "I'm still working on my magic…" she said after nearly spilling the water over.

Blaze chuckled and used his own magic to drink the water before placing the glass on the floor. He didn't realized just how thirsty he was until now. "Thank you." He said weakly, surprised that talking didn't cause him to be in more pain than he already was. He was about to ask where he was when he again heard hoofsteps of two ponies behind him.

Soon after that, Applebloom returned into view followed by Big Macintosh. "How are ye feelin'?" asked the crimson earth pony, knowing that he will not be able to carry this conversation out only with 'Eeyups' and 'Nopes'.

Blaze was finding out that as the time passed the pain in his body was starting to subside. His voice was becoming louder and more stable too, "Good I guess…" it was a dependant thing to say, but when Nightmare Moon attacked Blaze pretty much thought he was done for, so in comparison to that he was feeling quite well, "Where am I? How did I get here?" he was pretty sure that Big Macintosh was the one who carried him over, but he still wanted to know as much as possible about what happened back there.

"That bad pony messed ye up quite a bit." Explained the stallion, "Te be honest with ye, Ah thought ye weren't gonna make it. After she left Ah brought you here." He remembered following Twilight and the rest of the gang, obviously concerned about what might happen to Fluttershy and Applejack. Yes, he was angry with her, but she was still his younger sister. However he couldn't leave Sweetie Belle alone in Fluttershy's cottage with all that was going on so he had no choice but take her with him. After Nightmare Moon was gone he brought her and Blaze to the Apple Family's home at the farm so that he could keep an eye on both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

Blaze didn't like hearing anypony call Luna a bad pony, especially considering the fact that it was all Discord's fault, but he couldn't blame Big Macintosh for saying that, nor could he blame anypony who might say that in the future. He couldn't blame them for being angry about their entire village being nearly destroyed and seriously damaged. "Looks like I owe you one then…"

"Ye don' owe me nothin'," said Big Macintosh, much to Blaze's surprise, "Ah saw how ye put out all o'the fire and Ah also saw how ye rescued mah sister, Fluttershy and the rest of their friends."

Blaze then felt a little stupid for not managing to connect the dots and figure out that the stallion and the red-maned filly in front of him were Applejack's relatives soon after finding out that the filly's name was Applebloom. "Still, thank you for your help…" Big Macintosh gave him a slight nod. "Luna…" he was suddenly finding it a little harder to speak, "Where's Luna?" he would rather rip his own tongue out than ever call her 'Nightmare Moon'.

Big Macintosh shook his head, "Beats me. Not here, that's fer sure." The stallion didn't sound as if he cared much about where Nightmare Moon was now so long as she wasn't destroying the village. Again Blaze wasn't blaming him for thinking like that, even if he himself knew that everything that was happening was not Luna's fault. The alicorn again tried getting up now that the aching of his body has subsided. "Take it easy, ye were quite messed up back there…"

"It's fine…" said Blaze, but was still grateful when Big Macintosh helped him stand up, "I have to go."

"Are ye sure? Ye're still hurt."

"Yes, I'm sure." He still had to make sure that Rainbow Dash arrived safely at Canterlot.

_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere_

A terribly worried looking Rainbow Dash was walking around in circles, "What to do what to do what to do?" she asked rapidly over and over again, mainly talking to herself.

"Calm down Rainbow." Said Paint who already gave up turning in circles in order to keep his gaze on her and simply sat down where he was as she continued circling him in her panic attack.

"Calm down?" she asked, stopping in front of him. "I can't calm down. I can't. And you know why? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, we don't know where Canterlot is, Nightmare Moon and Discord might show up any moment to kill me and I can't fly. How can I calm down?" for a moment Paint could swear he saw her eye twitch. She really did have every reason to be worried. For all she knew, they could be at the other side of the world right now, and even if they weren't so far they still had no idea where to go. This whole thing would have been much easier if she could fly.

"But being so agitated is not going to help." He said, hoping he could calm her down before he too would start losing his sanity.

"How can you be so calm? We might end up starving here and you don't even seem to have a problem with it!"

"I'm just as lost as you are, believe me, but losing your nerves is no way to deal with this." Back there with Nightmare Moon he was just as scared as Rainbow Dash was, even if she wasn't going to admit it, and right now he was just as concerned about their lack of awareness of their location. "If we stay relaxed we'll have a better chance at getting through this."

Rainbow Dash sighed and for a change did not start pacing again. Even she found it awkward. Normally it was hard to calm her down, but for some reason she felt less upset. "You know, you can still fly… You'll be better off without me. You'll have a much easier time finding Canterlot from the air and you'll be safe if you can get there." She knew she was right, but she also hated saying that. She didn't want to be left there on her own, and not because she'll be alone, but also because she didn't want him to leave her side. Maybe it was because he saved her life just earlier and maybe it was because ever since he arrived he seemed to always be there for her. She didn't know. He was probably the first stallion she didn't feel like kicking in the face, aside from the any of the stallions that were members of the Wonderbolts, and not only that but she also couldn't remember ever befriending a stallion before.

"Are you kidding me?" asked he with a reassuring smile, "I'm not going to leave you here on your own."

"Why? Is it because I'm one of the Elements of Harmony?" she asked, despite dreading a positive answer.

"No, I will never leave anypony alone. I didn't even know you and your friends were the wielders of the elements until today." He didn't have to be the Element of Loyalty nor did he need to have a crush on another pony in order to not abandon them when they needed help. "Wait, you're right, maybe I should fly." Before Rainbow Dash could answer he took off upwards until reaching a height where her voice no longer reached him. He floated where he was and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Canterlot, which was easy to take notice of in the dark, or of any other city / village, since Rainbow Dash's wing will probably need the attention of a doctor. However he couldn't see anything. They really were lost. For a moment back there Rainbow Dash was starting to fear that he will fly off and leave her all alone, but after a short while he came back down, landing in front of her. "Okay, the bad news is that I can't find anything that might lead us to any town or village…"

"And what are the good news?" asked the flightless pegasus mare, hiding the relief she was experiencing because of him not leaving her there to rot on her own.

Paint stood by her side, "There's an advantage of the fact that I've travelled for the past six months." He pointed upwards towards the stars, "This is the pole star, and it indicates the direction of the north."

Rainbow Dash said nothing for a moment. Sometimes Paint sounded too much like Twilight. "How can that help us?" she didn't know which star he was pointing at exactly, but it didn't matter as long as he knew what he was talking about.

"By knowing where the north is we can indicate where the other directions are." He stopped and thought for a moment, mumbling something to himself as he did. "Well, considering how far the pole star appears to be from us, Canterlot should be to the… south-west." He smiled, "See? Night isn't all that bad."

"Yeah, so long as it ends…" said Rainbow Dash, giving him half a smile, "So we know which way to go?" it seemed like finally something good was happening.

"Yep, now all that's left is the part of going there." They might not be completely lost now, but Paint still couldn't tell just how long the walk there was going to take. It might be even months, and by the time they finally get there it might be too late. Also, they might run into Discord or Nightmare Moon on the way.

Rainbow Dash appeared to be having the same thoughts because the weak smile was soon gone from her face. "What about food though?"

"I have some food from the farm in my saddlebag, and after that we'll have to use other fruit trees. Are you hungry?" he asked, ready to open his bag and give Rainbow Dash an apple in case she was. Despite being hungry she shook her head, wanting to find her friends as soon as possible. Wind began to blow, strong wind. One of the many disadvantages of the night compared to the day was that there was no sun to provide any warmth, and the wind was making things even worse. "We should probably get going…" he turned south-west and, after Rainbow Dash did the same, began to slowly walk alongside her.

As the wind continued to blow, dark clouds began to gather in the sky, hiding the stars and the moon, thus making it even darker and even harder to see. "Now what do we do?" asked Rainbow Dash, sounding worried once more. She wouldn't be surprised if she ever found out that Nightmare Moon had something to do with this change of climate. She was probably making a stormy weather in all of Equestria in order to make the journey difficult and in order to reduce the chances of a reunion between the Elements of Harmony.

"We are already heading south-west so we don't need the stars anymore." They both had to raise their voices a little whenever they talked now because the wind was growing stronger and stronger by the second. Both of them were starting to fear that in any moment it was going to start raining, and it did. The first drop landed on Paint's muzzle. The contact was cold because of the low temperature and the strong wind. More drops of water followed, and after less than a minute it was raining hard, making it harder to see what was around them. "We have to get out of this rain!" he yelled, hoping that she was able to hear him. It didn't take too long for both of them to feel as if they were about to freeze to the bone.

Rainbow Dash started shaking as they walked, wincing as the cold rain landed on her broken wing. Not only it still hurt in overall without anything touching it, but the cold rain wasn't soothing the pain at all. After a short moment the pain eased a little as the drops stopped falling on her. It confused her because she could see and hear that it was still raining, and when she looked up she saw one of Paint's wings protectively stretched over her. Unfolding his wing meant making it more exposed to the cold wind and rain, but he didn't care. Rainbow Dash was about to protest to what he was doing, but the words never came out. The cold wind stopped both of them from feeling the heat climbing onto their cheeks, and the darkness from the lack of light prevented them from seeing it on the other's face. They stared at each other for a moment before Rainbow Dash again got that feeling in her stomach. She broke the eye contact and looked away, nervously placing one of her hoofs on the other as she did. Since his wing was preventing water from falling all over her, she was able to see a bit clearly and, after a few moments of avoiding meeting Paint's eyes, caught sight of a cave in a hill that was a few meters away from them. "Look!" she said loudly, pointing her hoof in the direction of the cave, "We can stay there until the storm clears!" if it ever did clear, because they certainly won't make it far in such a weather.

The two pegasi exchanged a quick nod before running towards the cave. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief once they were inside. It surely was quieter in the cave because there wasn't rain all around them and it surely wasn't as cold compared to being outside. Paint took off his saddlebag and placed it down. "Good thing this bag's waterproof…" he said after a short silence, "Otherwise the rain would have spoiled my drawings and-"

"Is that what's important right now?" asked Rainbow Dash, slightly annoyed.

"-and it would have also ruined my apple pie." He couldn't help but chuckle as Rainbow Dash's expression suddenly changed. "Hungry?" this time she nodded and did not say that she wasn't hungry, because nopony could resist Granny Smith's apple pies, even if they weren't warm and straight from the oven. He brought up two slices of pie and gave one to Rainbow, who began eating it right away.

As they ate Rainbow Dash suddenly blurted out, "A memory spell!"

Paint stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Last time we faced Discord he manipulated us, just like he manipulated Luna, and Twilight used a memory spell to help us snap out of it. Maybe if she did the same with Nightmare Moon…"

Paint thought about it for a moment. "That might work… You should have told it to Twilight back there, or to Blaze…"

"I know…" said she with a sigh. They finished eating quietly and Rainbow Dash looked outside. "I hope it won't take too long for the storm to pass…" she hated wasting time while knowing that her friends needed her, that all of Equestria needed her.

"We'll think of something." The two of them fell silent after that. Wing began blowing into the cave from the entrance, causing the still wet pegasi to feel cold once more as if they were still outside. Rainbow Dash lay down on the ground and curled into a ball, trying to warm herself up. Paint was about to do the same, but it was impossible for him to just look at her as she shivered on the floor. Instead he walked over to her. "Are you cold?" she looked up at him and nodded. What he did next left her even more 'frozen' than before. He lay down by her right side, for it was her left wing that was broken, and cuddled to her so that they were touching each other from shoulder to hip. He placed a wing across her back and put a foreleg over her shoulder.

"Paint…" she said, a little confused, "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" he realized that he didn't really think this through, "I don't want you to be cold…" he paused for a moment, not knowing what to say exactly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just done this without asking for your permission…" she was probably angry with him now.

He was about to move away from her and give her some space when she spoke again, "No, wait, it's fine…" she didn't want him to leave her side, she felt safer having him next to her. She still couldn't explain it, but she surely was glad that none of her friends were there.

Paint was a little surprised to hear that but obviously he wasn't going to complain. For a short moment they simply lay there next to each other in silence before locking gazes once more. Paint looked into her brilliant rose eyes and she looked into his sap green eyes. Nothing happened for what seemed to be a long and awkward moment before Rainbow Dash began to slowly lean in his direction. No, she had no idea what she was doing. Paint simply looked at her in confusion for a few seconds, wondering whether this was all just another one of his dreams or whether this was really happening. Realizing after another moment that he wasn't dreaming, he also began leaning towards Rainbow Dash, feeling a little confused as well. Their muzzles were just about an inch away when suddenly a familiar voice came from the entrance of the cave. "Am I interrupting?" the two pegasi snapped out of their trance and looked towards the entrance. Their eyes went wide when they saw Nightmare Moon standing there.

**A/N: What a moment spoiler =O**

**To be honest with you I had the part where Paint uses his wing to protect Rainbow Dash from the rain in my mind even before I wrote the first chapter of this fanfic. I also thought about the part where they're in the cave together at a very early stage.**

**As always I'll be happy if you leave a review, it means a lot!**


	16. Portraits of a Princess

Night Mare Moon laughed in satisfaction as she looked at the two horrified Pegasi in front of her. There was nopony coming to save them this time and they were trapped in a corner, literally. Not that it mattered because they wouldn't be able to escape from her anyway. Perhaps Paint could because his wings were fine, but Night Mare Moon didn't care too much about what he did since she was after Rainbow Dash. If she had known that Twilight and her friends were capable of activating the Elements of Harmony back then when they were looking for them through the Everfree Forest she would have killed them right away. All of the indirect attempts to stop them were done simply for her own amusement, so that was one thing she and Discord had in common (aside from being evil of course). With the Elements of Harmony out of the way the possibilities were going to be endless, and the first thing Night Mare Moon was already planning on doing was paying her older sister a personal visit. Maybe she could watch Discord mess around with her first, but she'll cross that bridge once she got there.

Now Paint knew for sure that he wasn't dreaming. Whenever he was about to kiss Rainbow Dash in his dreams he was either woken up by Applejack or something extremely stupid happened inside the dream like Pinkie Pie falling from the sky or a cake landing on his head. Seeing Night Mare Moon there, there was no way that he was dreaming. He should probably be happy that it wasn't a dream, but now wasn't really a good time to think about such things. He couldn't even see how this whole thing with Night Mare Moon made sense. As far as he was able to see when he flew up and looked around before the rain started a few minutes ago, they were in the middle of nowhere. If it was so then how did Night Mare Moon found them so quickly? Surely it should have taken more than 5 minutes to locate two ponies who could be anywhere, but trying to explain that was like trying to find a scientific explanation to Pinkie Pie's Pinkie sense or to where in the name of Celestia Discord ever came from in the first place. Both pegasi doubted that somepony would show up to save them, and Rainbow Dash knew more than well that she was pretty much doomed without being able to fly, that is unless Paint would suddenly turn out to be a Wonderbolt in disguise and will be able to fly away really fast with the weight of both of them. She doubted he possessed such flying abilities though.

"Oh, the looks on your faces after you realized that you weren't actually safe…" said The Mare in The Moon with an amused chuckle, "How naïve of you to really think that I won't find you."

Rainbow Dash gulped and said nothing. Her combative spirit was pretty much broken when her wing was broken. Much to the surprise of the loyal mare, Paint got to his hooves and again stood between the two of them. Was he tired of living but too nervous to kill himself that he was looking for somepony else that was willing to do it? "You're not touching her while I'm here." There was a protective frown over his face as he stood there despite the fact that he had never been so scared before in his entire life.

Night Mare Moon of course wasn't very impressed. She let out a loud laugh which made it feel like the ground was shaking. "Oh come on, this again? Why don't you stop wasting my time as well as yours and just step out of the way?" him standing in her way wasn't really a problem, but she couldn't stop herself from making fun of the situation. "I'll even make the rain stop if you leave. Why get yourself killed over something like this?" Rainbow Dash was already horrified to death, but she felt like she'd completely lose her sanity if Paint would actually listen to Night Mare Moon and leave. She didn't want to be left alone with this monster. On the other hoof, a part of her actually did hope that he'll step aside. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her. She didn't want her to get hurt at all.

"No."

Despite enjoying the whole thing, Night Mare Moon was starting to lose her patience. "Get out of my way runt." She used her magic to pick the stallion in the air and threw him aside; making sure that he hit the wall of the cave hard. This caused Rainbow Dash to get to her hooves as well, an expression of concern on her face. Night Mare Moon only laughed, "I would be more worried about my own well being if I were you." Continuing to snicker, she slowly advanced on the flightless pegasus. She was like the famished hyena closing in on her helpless prey. Paint meanwhile was trying to recover from the resulting pain of being thrown against a wall of stone. It would be a lie to say that it didn't hurt like hell, but he figured that it wasn't as painful as what Rainbow Dash experienced when Night Mare Moon broke her wing. Thinking about that made him snap back into reality and he looked in Rainbow Dash's direction, seeing that she had already backed up to the point where she was right against the wall and that Night Mare Moon was slowly minimizing the distance between them. "The real problem here is _how_ to kill you. I've been thinking about just choking you or breaking your spine but that's not fun enough… Maybe I should hit the floor with you until you stop moving…"

Paint could feel his anger boiling up as he heard Night Mare Moon talking about methods of killing as if killing other ponies wasn't a bad thing. There had to be something he could do before Night Mare Moon decided to stop talking, but what could he do? He wasn't an Element of Harmony or a unicorn; he was just a simple pegasus stallion. Suddenly he caught sight of his saddlebag which he had left in the corner earlier, but what was he going to do; throw apple pie at her? Thinking about apple pie made him remember the small conversation he and Rainbow Dash had while eating some. He remembered her mentioning something about a memory spell and even though he wasn't able to perform any sort of a spell, it gave him an idea, "Hey Luna, over here!" he said, getting the attention of the two mares.

Sighing in impatience, Night Mare Moon looked around at him. "What did I tell you about addressing me?"

"I wasn't addressing you, I was addressing Luna." He knew that Luna was able to hear him, since there was not a reason for Night Mare Moon to lie about that. "I have something to show you." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, unable to figure out just what he was doing. Searching through his saddlebag, he found out just what he was looking for; the two portraits he drew after attending the Luna's wedding two months ago, one of Luna and Blaze and the other of Luna and Celestia. Maybe this could work, just maybe.

"I don't have time for this." said Night Mare Moon and was about to turn her attention back to Rainbow Dash, only that she couldn't move. She frowned at that. Much to her dismay, it seemed like Luna was interested in what the blue pegasus had to show her. Her horn began to glow and the sheets of paper made their way over to her. Night Mare Moon / Luna looked and after a moment her eyes went wide. Everything began coming back to her now; all the memories that Discord cruelly took away from her, everything that made her happy and helped keep Night Mare Moon locked away.

The two pegasi watched in amazement as Night Mare Moon suddenly vanished, leaving a teary eyed Luna where she was standing. The princess of the night was breathing heavily as if having just woke up from a horrible nightmare. Paint and Rainbow Dash exchanged relieved expressions but other than that said nothing. Luna said something which was somewhat a whisper combined with a whimper and thus incomprehensible. Paint hesitated, but decided to try and approach her. "Luna?" he asked softly, taking a small step towards the princess. Luna however continued staring at her portraits and 'talking' to herself. Paint and Rainbow Dash exchanged a look of concern. "Everything's okay now…" he hoped he could somehow get her to calm down.

"What have I done?" asked Luna and the painting including Celestia dropped to the floor while she continued to look at the other one. There she was in her wedding garment next to the love of her life, wearing the necklace he had given her before their wedding. She brought a hoof over to her chest and felt that the necklace was still there. Suddenly she panicked. She had to make sure that Blaze was alright. What if she ended up killing him back in Ponyville?

Noticing that she was about to take off, Paint hurried and said, "Wait we need help getting to-" before he could finish the sentence she already flew off, "-Canterlot… Perfect." With Luna's help they might have been able to get to Canterlot in no time. Then again, he couldn't blame her for being so upset. "Well, at least we're alive."

He turned his gaze from the direction Luna headed and looked back towards Rainbow Dash who was making her way over to him. Before he realized what was happening she pulled him into a tight embrace, resting her head under his chin and letting out a huge sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that she was still alive. It was hard to grasp, and she owed it to the stallion in front of her. This was the second time in which he had saved her life. "You saved my life again."

The blue stallion smiled, taking the opportunity that was granted to him and holding the rainbow-maned mare close. "Don't mention it." He was more than glad that what he was holding was not Rainbow Dash's lifeless body.

"Don't mention it?" she repeated, pulling away a little so that she could look at him. "How can I not mention it? You saved my life twice, and on the same day too." Her eyes were so beautiful that he was having a hard time paying attention to what she was saying, but he managed to stay focused. "How did you know that'll work?"

"I didn't." he admitted, rather sheepishly, "I just remembered what you said about the memory spell… You can say it was a desperate attempt."

The rain suddenly stopped, causing both pegasi to look outside. A moment later, the clouds cleared and the sun came out, only for the sky to get covered with pink clouds instead and for the sun to disappear and reappear every once in a few seconds. "Looks like Discord felt that…" she said, rolling her eyes as chocolate milk began raining from the pink clouds.

"It shouldn't be cold now, so maybe it's best that we keep going." Not only was getting the six wielders of the Elements of Harmony together important, but Paint was worried that the longer they took the bigger the chance Rainbow Dash's broken wing will get infected. If that happened, curing it will be very painful if not impossible, and he remembered hearing of pegasi who had to get a wing amputated and of ponies who had to get a leg amputated. He wasn't going to say it to her though, since scaring her to death will obviously not do her any good.

Rainbow Dash had her eyes fixed on the stallion while he went over to his saddlebag in order to re-put it on his back. Her mind went back to just before Night Mare Moon showed up. The rainbow-maned mare was no romance expert and knew absolutely nothing about dating or about relationships. She found all that sappy behavior yucky and absolutely pointless, and whenever her friends decided to have a 'girl-talk' she would either take a nap or simply ignore what was being said. Despite her lack of interest in the subject she was not stupid and was pretty sure that she was moments away from kissing Paint. Her kissing a stallion! That was probably the most absurd thing and yet it almost happened, not to mention that it was her who actually leaned in first. She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice Paint was already standing next to her and ready to go. The two ended up looking into each other's eyes again, and again the confused mare got that feeling in her stomach. She got that weird feeling whenever she looked into those eyes, and as much as it confused her she still liked it.

The silence was broken once more by a rather unidentified sound from outside, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground rather hard. "Ugh, now there's chocolate in my mane!" emitted a voice from outside of the cave.

Rainbow Dash would always recognize that squeaky voice. Without waiting for Paint to react she ran outside regardless of the raining chocolate milk, a huge smile appearing across her face. "Rarity!" she ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. With all honesty she's never been happier to hear her complaining before. Paint who also came outside was just as surprised to see the unicorn there.

"Rainbow, we found you, thank goodness!" at least she didn't get herself covered with chocolate milk to no avail. Both Rainbow Dash and Paint suddenly caught sight of Prince Blueblood who was standing a meter or two away from them without saying a thing. As far as Rainbow Dash was aware the two hated each other a lot, so seeing him there was rather confusing. As for Paint, he had never seen him before so he didn't know what to think. Rarity soon caught onto her friend's confusion, "He helped me find you." When Rainbow Dash first heard about Blueblood's behavior towards her friend during the Gala she felt like breaking all of his bones, which was why Rarity immediately gave her friend a smile telling her that things were alright now. Rainbow Dash was about to ask how did they find them, but she figured that it had something to do with magic. She also figured, or at least hoped, that magic will be what will help them get to Canterlot. "Prince Blueblood is going to teleport us back to the castle, the others are there."

The Element of Loyalty was more than relieved to find out that her friends were alright. Paint who had just realized that he was in the presence of a prince, was about to say something out of respect or bow when Blueblood spoke up. "I suggest we get going as quickly as possible." The sooner Rarity and her friends stopped Discord the better. He was still worried about his aunt's whereabouts though, "Do either of you know where my aunt is?" he heard about the fact that Night Mare Moon was back, but seeing as the sky wasn't dark anymore (at least not all of the time); he realized that something must have happened.

"It's a long story…" said Rainbow Dash, before giving the two unicorns a quick recap of what happened back in Ponyville, making sure to include the part where Night Mare Moon broke her wing and where Blaze came to help them. After that she told them about what happened after Blaze failed to get her and Paint to Canterlot and what happened when Night Mare Moon found them. She made sure of course to leave the whole part of cuddling up to Paint in order to stay warm and almost kissing him out of the story though and moved straight to the fact that Luna was again in control of her body. She saw Blueblood's expression and, as if reading his mind, said, "I don't know where she is now… She flew off."

"And Blaze?" asked the prince, only to get a similar response. Rarity was finding the whole thing rather awkward, since she never thought that the prince could actually care about anypony but himself. The way he was worried about his aunt and uncle-in-law made her hold back a smile.

"We should get going." said the purple-maned unicorn, getting nods of agreement from the three ponies that were next to her.

_Back in Ponyville_

A sickly worried Luna was flying above the village. She caught sight of the exact place where she encountered Rainbow Dash and her friends as Night Mare Moon and landed there. The village looked horrible. The fire had lasted long enough that a few of the houses and stores took too damage and were destroyed. While the damage to the village in ocerall wasn't too bad, Luna knew that if it weren't for Blaze who stopped the fire it would have turned out even worse, and it was all her fault. "Blaze!" she called, looking around, and suddenly hearing screaming. All the ponies who were in the area were now running away, running away from her. Their village was almost erased from the map and Luna had no doubt that some ponies were hurt or even killed because of her. As for Blaze, she couldn't see him anywhere and he did not answer her calls. She didn't know whether that was a good thing though. It might mean that he was alive and that he left Ponyville, but then again she wasn't able to remember exactly what happened back there, and it was possible that his lifeless body was lying somewhere else.

So long as she lived, she would never forgive herself.


	17. Reunion

In a room somewhere in the Canterlot Tower where the Elements of Harmony were being kept a group of six ponies were impatiently waiting. Twilight looked at her friends but did not say a word. Fluttershy was as silent as a voiceless bird, sitting still and staring at the floor. Pinkie Pie for a change was not smiling or bouncing all over the place. Applejack wasn't saying anything either, but she looked more upset than the rest of them. Twilight didn't know what exactly happened between her and Fluttershy, but she had other worries on her mind at the moment, like finding Rainbow Dash and waiting for Rarity to arrive. Princess Celestia was busy talking to Shining Armor while looking over some scrolls. Twilight wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, but she figured that they were probably looking at some maps and deciding on how to defend Canterlot in case it was necessary. As far as she understood, her brother was also responsible about the search party for Rainbow Dash, since the party was made up of pegasi guards.

"Now I want a concentration of guards here in the tower, preferably unicorns." said Celestia, pointing at one of the scrolls.

Shining Armor nodded, "Of course." It was obvious because they wanted to keep Twilight, her friends and the Elements of Harmony as safe as possible. "I've been thinking about sending some of the pegasi to keep watch from the sky so they can tell us in case they see the search party returning or Discord or your sister." Celestia also nodded and let out a sigh. It was clear to everypony in the room that she was troubled because of her sister, but how could she not be?

Time slowly crept on with everypony keeping silent except for Shining Armor who kept explaining to the princess in what location he positioned guards, how many guards he positioned and for what purpose. Eventually Twilight and her friends noticed that more and more time was passing on and that Rarity wasn't there yet. It's been quite a while since the guard was sent to escort Rarity over from the castle to meet them. Neither of them could remember the exact distance from here to there but they knew that Rarity should have been there by now, unless something was wrong. Twilight immediately realized that something must have happened. "Rarity's not here yet." She blurted out, getting the attention of her friends as well as her brother's and Celestia's. Normally she would never interrupt the princess when she was in the middle of something, especially something of such importance, but she felt that if she sat there without saying anything for just another moment then she would lose her sanity in ten seconds flat. Celestia was about to say something but Twilight interrupted, "She was sent for a long time ago." Twilight was so upset that she didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had just cut a princess short. Celestia didn't seem to notice it either (not that the princess of the sun ever really cared much about formality).

"Relax Twily," said her brother with a reassuring smile, walking over to his sister. "I promise you that your friend is absolutely safe and sou-"

He was cut off short when the door open and a guard ran inside, closing the door behind him. "Sir," he began, panting, "Rarity is gone from her room, and we can't find her, we've searched everywhere."

As he said that all the eyes in the room fell on Shining Armor who looked from one pony to the other and blinked a few times, nervously. Obviously it wasn't his fault that Rarity somehow vanished from her room, but since he was after all captain of the royal guard it wasn't too surprising when everypony stared at him. "Uh… I'll look into it right away." He doubted he'll be able to do anything if the entire royal guard was failing to locate her, but he certainly didn't feel too comfortable about the accusing stare of his sister and he knew that he couldn't blame her or anypony else for being upset, since now two of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony were nowhere to be found. He headed towards the door, "Don't worry Twily, I'll find out where your friend-"

He was again cut off short when the door suddenly flung open just as he was next to it, sandwiching him between it to the wall. Before anypony inside realized what was going in Rarity ran inside and, much to their surprised, was followed by Paint and Rainbow Dash. "We're here!" exclaimed Rarity. They were all covered in chocolate rain, almost to the point where Pinkie Pie almost felt like licking it off of them. It took less than a second and soon the six friends were busy hugging each other and talking so loudly that it was hard to understand a single word. Paint was rather distracted from the group's reunion once he realized that he was in the same room with Princess Celestia herself. Yes, he did see her during Luna's wedding, but that was just from the back of a crowd and not in person. His nervousness was soon gone because the princess was focused on the group of talking ponies in front of her, which was a good thing because Paint usually ended up making a fool of himself whenever he was trying to act all formal.

Despite the entire racket that the six mares were making the blue stallion was able to hear the groans of pain coming from behind him and looked around to see Shining Armor sprawled on the floor between the now half-open door and the wall. It didn't take him too long to put two and two together and realize why the unicorn was on the floor, and with how hard Rarity kicked the door open when they arrived he couldn't help but grimace as if he was the one a lot of pain and not Shining Armor. He didn't think twice before walking over and helping him back to his hooves. The white unicorn said something while rubbing his head with one of his hooves, which Paint couldn't really understand because of all the noise but figured out that it was probably a 'thank you' or something of the sort.

At some point the talking finally began to cease and Twilight was the first to say something comprehensible. "How did you get here? Where have you been?" obviously she was curious just like Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack were.

"I think I know." said Princess Celestia, causing everypony in the room to look at her. She cleared her throat, "Nephew?"

There was a short silence and suddenly Prince Blueblood peeked into the room with just his head. The main reason he didn't come into the room with Rarity and the others was because he knew that his aunt was there, and he didn't want her to scold him. Surely it wasn't as scary as a scolding from Luna, but it was still unpleasant. Much to his dismay, his aunt knew him well enough. "Auntie?" He responded, mentally preparing himself. Rarity couldn't help but hold back a snicker at the way he called Celestia 'auntie'. Yes, she knew that he was her nephew, but the use of the word 'auntie' only added to the rather juvenile and snobbish impression he made on her during the Grand Galloping Gala.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the princess of the sun with a blank expression.

"Uh…" he thought for what seemed to be a long moment, as if he was going through his lexicon of excuses and trying to pick one which he had never used before, "You… never told me not to teleport away with Rarity in order to look for Rainbow Dash?" he sounded rather desperate.

Celestia's blank expression broke into a smile, "I'm not angry with you, but I would appreciate it if you'd let me know the next time you're going to do something crazy like this." All Prince Blueblood did after that was nod with the expression of a guilty foal on his face, but it was still obvious that he was relieved about the fact that his aunt wasn't mad at him. "The important thing is that the six of you are here now." She said, addressing Twilight and her friends.

"Princess," said Rainbow Dash suddenly, getting her attention, "I feel like I should point out that if it weren't for Paint-" she pointed her hoof at him, much to his surprise, "-then I wouldn't be here. He saved my life twice today." The blue pegasus gulped as all the eyes in the room fell on him. He should have told Rainbow Dash about how bad he was when it came to being formal, because right now he felt like Fluttershy felt whenever she was the center of attention. For Rainbow Dash it was a good thing because now that they were looking at him they couldn't notice the heat that has made its way to her cheeks as a result of thinking back on what happened between them in the cave before Nightmare Moon showed up. "Oh, and Luna's back to normal, also thanks to him."

"She is?" asked Celestia, feeling a huge relief when she received a nod from the cyan and blue pegasi. "That's great. Where is she?"

"We don't know princess… She took off to look for Blaze I think…"

Princess Celestia took in a deep breath. It was good to hear that Luna was back to her not evil self, but she knew that Discord was still on the loose and that her sister might still be in danger. She still remembered what Twilight told her about how Blaze saved them from Night Mare Moon and she knew that Luna had gone to make sure whether he was alright or not, since it was very likely that he was injured after getting in Night Mare Moon's way. "Let me go get the Elements of Harmony so that we can end this before anypony else gets hurt." She made her way towards the door but stopped next to Paint, realizing that she hadn't thanked him yet. "Thank you for what you've done, you should be proud." Paint would have bowed but he was so frozen that he forgot to. The princess left followed by her nephew, Shining Armor and the guard, who closed the door behind him, leaving the Mane 6 and Paint alone in the room.

There was a short and rather awkward silence in the room and then the six mares again group-hugged, happy to be with each other once again. At some point of the hug Pinkie Pie caught sight of Paint who was simply standing at the other side of the room. "Come here Paint," she said, "being part of the group also means being part of group hugs!" before the stallion could protest she grabbed him by pulling one of her forelegs around him (yes, despite the fact that he was on the other side of the room) and pulled him over, causing her friends to chuckle. To be honest Paint never really considered himself as 'part of the group'. When he first arrived at Ponyville he thought that the friends he would make would be stallions, but he wasn't going to complain.

The group hug ended after a few more moments and another silence followed. Twilight was the first one to break it this time, looking at Paint as she did. "Rainbow said that Luna's back to normal thanks to you. How?"

"Well… I heard about the memory spell you used all this time ago before facing Discord, and it gave me an idea… I showed Luna a drawing I took during her wedding and it seemed to do the trick." If he hadn't thought about doing what he did… He didn't want to even think about what might have happened.

"That's pretty smart." she said, causing the stallion to blush.

"Oh, you were at the wedding?" asked Fluttershy, getting a nod from the stallion, "Was it romantic?" it was more of a question Rarity would ask, but Fluttershy was just being curious.

"Ye should knew, shouldn't ye?" asked Applejack, glaring at the pink maned pegasus and causing her to shrink away.

Rainbow Dash could feel the anger rising up in her. "You know what Applejack I've had just about enough-" Applejack turned to her and yelled back and it was impossible to understand a word.

The others, except for Fluttershy who was staring at the floor, exchanged confused looks. Twilight walked over to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Fluttershy, what's the matter?" Paint knew exactly what all the fuss was about, but he doubted he should be the one to tell the others.

Fluttershy hesitated, but then went ahead and gave the others, who have gathered around her, a short recap of the fact that she and Big Macintosh have been seeing each other for more than two weeks and that Applejack was angry at the fact that they didn't tell her. Despite the noise of Applejack and Rainbow Dash yelling at each other and Fluttershy's already weak voice they were able to hear what she said. Rarity let out a gasp, "No way!" one should have guessed that this would be her reaction to finding out that one of her best friends has a very special somepony. "Give me the details!"

Applejack heard her, and within a moment she was yelling at Rarity as well. Another moment passed, and soon everypony aside from Paint and Fluttershy were busy arguing and yelling at each other. Paint gulped. How were they going to stop Discord if they were arguing like that? "Guys?" he asked, trying to get their attention. "Come on, you can't be serious…" he didn't know whether they were ignoring him or were unable to hear him, but seeing the Elements of Harmony in such a disharmony made his anger boil. "FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" that seemed to get their attention. "Look at you! What in the name of Celestia's wrong with you? Instead of talking this out like sane ponies you're fighting like foals! So what if Fluttershy and your brother didn't tell you right away Applejack? Have you thought that maybe they weren't ready or didn't know how to tell you? You should be happy for them like you obviously would have once they did tell you! I mean come on! This is Fluttershy we're talking about, she would never hurt you or anypony else!" he paused for a moment to breath while the Mane 6 stared at him in disbelief. "Might as well take the Elements of Harmony and just throw them out of the window!" with that he turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The six mares stood there with jaws halfway to the floor as they stared at the closed door. Much to the surprised of everypony, Fluttershy was the first to break the silence. "Oh, my…" there was a short silence and then she looked at Applejack, gathering whatever courage she could muster, "Applejack, I'm really sorry for not telling you about me and your brother, I know I should have…"

Applejack sighed, "No, don't apologize… He's right, Ah've been overreactin' and Ah shouldn't have…" as much as she hated admitting it, what Paint said was absolutely accurate. "Ah'm just ashamed that it took me so long to realize it and that Ah've made ye so upset." she took off her hat, something which she didn't do often. "Ah'm really sorry Fluttershy, Ah'm happy for ye and mah brother, Ah don't know what Ah was thinkin'… Can ye ever forgive me?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Of course I can. I'm sure Big Macintosh will forgive you too." The two hugged, causing Pinkie Pie to cry and the others to smile. After about a minute Celestia returned with the box that contained the Elements of Harmony.

Meanwhile Paint made his way outside of the Canterlot Tower in order to try and calm down. He began to think that maybe he shouldn't have yelled at them the way he had, but his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly slipped on what was once a dirt road and was now soap. As he tried to get up he heard laughter from above him and looked up to see Discord staring down at him with glee, "Oh, the look on your face! It's priceless!" said the spirit of chaos as he broke into laughter.

Paint managed to stand up after several more attempts and, after stabilizing himself, looked up at Discord with a frown. "What do you want?"

"Well aren't you rude. I'm simply looking to get to know others." He saw the stallion's expression and knew that he wasn't buying it. "Okay fine, I'll tell you what I want." Before Paint could react he could feel himself being lifted into the air by Discord's magic. The draconequus brought him closed and looked him in the eye. "Do you know how long it took me to bring Night Mare Moon back? And you ruined it so quickly." Paint gulped as he realized what the draconequus was there for; he wanted vengeance.

"You're going to lose Discord! They will stop you!"

Discord only laughed, "I don't think so. Now where was I?"

Just as Paint thought that he was done for he heard somepony yell, "Hey you!" he and Discord looked in the direction of the voice where they saw Luna, and boy did she look angry.

Discord laughed and dropped the helpless stallion to the floor. "Luna darling! Where have you been?"

Luna didn't even answer. She flew directly at him and tackled him, sending them both rolling on the ground and straight the Canterlot Tower. As a result of the commotion the Mane 6 and the others came to the main hall, and to their surprise saw Luna and Discord grappling, kicking and scratching each other. The six mares had the Elements of Harmony with them but they were rather surprised to see Discord since they thought it would take some time to find him. Paint ran inside and yelled to Twilight, "Quickly! Use the elements before he gets away!"

Twilight did just that without thinking twice. The rainbow colored beam of light began making its way and Celestia's eyes widened as she suddenly realized that her sister was still there. "Luna! Get out of the way!" Luna noticed the danger she was in and began to fly away, only to have something grab her. She looked around and saw Discord staring at her with an evil smile. If he was going down, he was taking her with him.


	18. A Couple's Reunion

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Even though the whole thing was probably a matter of seconds, Luna couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her. Maybe she will die or turn into stone. What she feared the most was being banished away on the moon again. She won't be able to handle it. She won't be able to handle the darkness, the loneliness, the silence which will answer her upon her trying to call for help with nopony to hear her while her voice disappears in the black and endless space. It was what Luna feared the most when first returning from the moon after Twilight and her friends defeated Night Mare Moon for the first time. She remembered the terror that took over her body when her sister came over to her, she remembered those few moments in which she was sure that she would be sent back into a prison of forced solitude. Being imprisoned on the moon was enough to drive her even more insane back then, and it certainly would be enough to drive her insane now. She would rather be dead or turned into stone, for at least then she wouldn't have to suffer being all on her own.

But she knew she deserved any of those horrible endings. Nopony might admit it to her face but she knew that she was nothing but trouble, for as long as she was alive the danger of Night Mare Moon returning always existed, even if the odds were very low. Equestria will be way better off with her gone. Now that she was thinking about it, did anypony ever really need her? Her sister was capable of raising the moon on her own, so why was she even there if all she was bringing to her subjects was fear and suffering? Had she been in Celestia's place, she would have gotten rid of somepony like herself a long time ago. Loneliness or death, she was not going to protest and say that she should be spared from them. She had her second chance already, and she completely blew it. She didn't even care about the fact that Discord was pretty much the reason, the only thing she did care about was how stupid she have been for not being able to resist his manipulations.

However there was no pain, no silence, and no darkness. The next time Luna opened her eyes she was laying on her bed inside her own chamber under a warm blanket. Discord was gone as well as everypony else and she was alone in the room. Was it all a dream? No, there was no way it could have been a dream if it felt so real. The door opened and one of Luna's maids walked inside, carrying what seemed to be laundry. The mare's blank expression when she saw that her mistress was awake turned into an expression which Luna found impossible to read. Before Luna could say anything the maid rushed out, dropping everything she was carrying on the floor, only to return about half a minute later followed by a unicorn stallion who was wearing a white robe and a stethoscope. It took Luna about a second or even less to figure out that he was a physician, which proved that everything that had happened was real and that she really was the monster she hated so much. The maid again left, probably for a purpose similar to the one regarding her last departure, and the doctor made his way towards Luna's bed.

"How are you feeling princess?" he asked, removing the blanket she was under so that he could have a look at her.

"Horrible." she admitted in a hoarse voice. Her head was going through what was probably the worst migraine in history and she felt like throwing up despite the fact that it must have been a long time since she had eaten anything. Was that the way she should be feeling after being fired at with the Elements of Harmony, because it certainly didn't feel like that the last two times. "What happened?"

As soon as he heard her hoarse voice the doctor brought her a glass of water with his magic, which she gratefully accepted with her own magic. "I do not know exactly what happened back there for I was not there, but I do know that you are very lucky be here."

Luna became confused. "The Elements, did they not hit me?"

"No princess, from what I understood they did not." Luna, who couldn't recall anything of what happened after the Elements were activated, found it impossible since it obviously wasn't Discord who decided to suddenly release her and let her go. "I'm going to have to ask you to stand up please." The princess listened to the stallion and got up from the bed, finding it rather surprising that her limbs were not in any sort of pain. "I should tell you that you've been out for three days though."

"Three days?" asked Luna in surprise, looking at the unicorn who was busy doing whatever he was going. "How is that possible and why am I feeling as if my head's about to burst if nothing happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." replied the doctor as he continued examining her and listening to her heartbeats in several locations of her body. "You will be happy to hear that Discord has been turned back into stone."

Luna smiled and was about to ask another him something else when her sister suddenly walked inside. "Little sister, I was so worried!" exclaimed the princess of the sun as she embraced her younger sister who felt too ashamed of herself to even look her older sister in the eye. "You were unconscious for three days; I was worried I might lose you!" Luna was confused. Was her sister crying? How could she even care about somepony like Luna after everything that has happened? Eventually Celestia pulled away so that she could look at her sister, who was even more surprised to see a happy smile on her older sister's face. "Twilight is really sorry for what happened; she said she was not thinking clearly back there…"

"You may tell your personal student that I am not angry with her." She looked away, "How can I? 'Twould have been better for everypony if I was gone, I am nothing but trouble."

"Sister, you know that's not true." said Celestia defensively.

Luna gathered whatever courage she could muster and looked back at her sister. "What happened back there?"

Celestia smiled, knowing that what she was about to say would make her sister very happy. "It all happened so fast… Blaze, he came out of nowhere and pushed you out of the way. He flew so fast that even Rainbow Dash would have been proud had she been able to see."

Luna felt terror take over her again as she brought one of her hooves to the necklace Blaze had given her when they became engaged. It was more than relieving to find out that she hadn't lost it and that it was still there. "How can you be smiling?" what if he was hurt because of what he did? Obviously he deserved to live more than she did.

"See for yourself." as if in perfect coming, the love of her life walked into the room. He wasn't hurt; much to Luna's relief, there wasn't even a scratch on him. The two stared at each other, as if in disbelief of seeing that the other was alright, before hugging each other tightly and not letting go. "I'll just leave you two alone." She said with a chuckle, walking towards the door and gesturing for the doctor to come with her.

After they left and closed the door behind them, Celestia looked at the unicorn. "How is she? She's not hurt right?"

"No my princess, she is not, but there is no doubt that it'll bring joy to every single one of your subject."

"What do you mean?" asked the princess, confused.

The doctor smiled at her warmly, "Your sister is pregnant."

_In the Ponyville hospital_

Rainbow Dash was waking up on a hospital bed now that the anesthetic she was injected with was finally wearing off. It was quite lucky for her and everypony else in Ponyville that the hospital was not damaged at all as a result of Night Mare Moon's visit. She remembered how she and the others arrived back in Ponyville two days ago and immediately came over to the hospital so that Rainbow Dash could have her wing examined. As soon as the doctor confirmed that the damage was mend-able, a few of them left in order to make sure that certain someponies were alright; Rarity on her sister, Applejack on her family and Fluttershy on her animals and on Big Macintosh of course. The others stayed in the hospital with Rainbow Dash. While she didn't know exactly what happened because she remained in the hospital, Applejack told her that she apologized to her older brother as well and that they were finally not angry at each other anymore, which of course was a huge relief to everypony. After that happened, the doctor told her that they were going to have to operate her wing, since the way it was broken could not be healed just by putting on a cast and waiting.

Obviously the whole idea of going into surgery made Rainbow Dash very upset. What if something went wrong? She didn't want to end up not being able to fly at all, but that was just what would have happened in case she didn't go through the procedure. Also, her friends were able to calm her down and the doctor reassured her that nothing will go wrong. The operation, according to what he told her, might take an hour or maybe even more, depending on what he and the other surgeons would find once they began working on her wing. He also told her not to move the wing at all once she woke up from the procedure until he examined it and gave a confirmation. Now that she was awake, she looked at the calendar on the wall of her room and saw that it has been two days since they put her to sleep and took her into surgery. The operation must have been complicated, she figured. Before she was put to sleep her friends told her that they might not be there when she woke up since everypony in Ponyville were going to be helping with repairing the damages done to the town, but they said that they'll come see her as soon as they could. Because of that it was rather surprising for the rainbow-maned mare to see that Rarity was in the room with her.

"Rainbow!" she exclaimed upon seeing that her friend was finally awake. "Finally, I've been wondering how long it was going to take for you to wake up!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but chuckle. "Shouldn't you be helping repair the town?" not that she wasn't happy to see her friend

"Rainbow my dear, do not change the subject." said the fashioned unicorn defensively. "I have spoken to the doctor and he said that the operation was a success."

Upon hearing that the cyan pegasus felt what was probably the greatest relief in her life. "Phew, that's good to know."

"He also said that you will not be fly for at least a month." said Rarity, feeling obliged to tell Rainbow Dash everything she knew

"An entire month?"

"At least." corrected Rarity, "On the bright side you only have to stay in the hospital for a few more days and then you'll only need to come over occasionally to be examined." she said as she pointed to the cast on her 'fixed' wing.

Rainbow Dash let out a groan of annoyance. "I'm gonna die of boredom! I can't even borrow a Daring-Do book since Twilight's library was almost burned!" it was even worse than that one time she injured her wing and couldn't fly for just a few single days.

"Well when Twilight was there, all of her books were fine. It turns out that Blaze put out the fire before it damaged any of them."

"That must have been a huge relief for her." Suddenly the pegasus realized she was facing another problem, "How will I get to my house? I'll have nowhere to stay once I get out of the hospital and until I'll be able to fly up there. And Tank, how will I feed him?"

"Don't worry, the girls and I considered that while you were in the surgery room. Twilight and Fluttershy said they both have plenty of room at their places, and I'm sure that Fluttershy will be more than capable to fly over to your house and bring Tank over." said Rarity with a chuckle. There was a short pause and then the purple-maned unicorn continued. "As you probably know Rainbow Dash, the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up in a week and Celestia invited us all. She also said we can bring anypony we want with us, much to Fluttershy contentment of course. Can you believe that she and Big Macintosh are together?"

"Well, when you think about it, it is kind of obvious isn't it?" the rainbow-maned pegasus was never into gossip, especially not when it came to anything romance-related, but it really was obvious since Big Macintosh and Fluttershy had so much in common. "Do you think we should go? Last time was kind of a disaster…"

"I know, I've been thinking the same thing, but that was before Celestia decided to let Pinkie Pie organize everything."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, "Seriously? That's great!"

"I know, and nopony objected after the way she organized the royal wedding."

"So do you think we should go?" asked Rainbow Dash, excited. It was rather hard to believe that it's been a year since the catastrophes of the last Grand Galloping Gala.

"Well I think we all deserve a corrective experience, do we not?" she chuckled, "Beside we still didn't spend a party so big together like Spike wanted to. We owe it to him."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, if Pinkie Pie's in charge then it surely won't be as boring as last year. Besides I wouldn't want to miss the Wonderbolts performing. Too bad I won't be able to show off in front of them at all because of my wing…"

"We can still have fun."

Rainbow Dash nodded and then the two of them fell silent. All of a sudden and rather randomly Rainbow Dash's mind suddenly went back to what happened in the cave. As much as it wasn't related to the conversation at all, she couldn't get it out of her head. She was confused; there was no doubt about that. Suddenly she got an idea. Who could give her better advice about things like that than Rarity? "Rarity?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can darling." She sensed in her friend's tone that it wasn't going to be just some random question. Something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Wait." talking about what happened back inside that cave was going to be a crazy thing to do, especially because of the fact that Rainbow Dash was never interested in anything that could be placed under the title 'girly and sappy'. "Nopony can know what I'm about to talk to you about. You need to Pinkie Pie swear first." Rarity then knew that what Rainbow Dash was about to talk was something serious. She Pinkie promised and then waited eagerly for her friend to continue. The cyan pegasus took in a deep breath, knowing that she was probably going to regret what she was about to do. "It's…she gulped, unable to believe she was doing this, "It's about a stallion."

Rarity let out a gasp similar to the gasp Pinkie Pie let out when she first met Twilight. Could it be? _The_ Rainbow Dash wanted to talk about stallions? "Rainbow, darling! You have come to the right mare!" Rainbow couldn't help but roll her eyes as Rarity let out an excited squeal, "I never thought the day would come when you would finally get your first crush!"

"Wow wait a second, who said anything about a crush?" said Rainbow Dash, rather defensively. With all honesty she didn't know whether what Rarity had just said was true or not.

"Rainbow dear, there's nothing wrong about liking somepony else. Now you did say it's about a stallion, so I'm guessing we're talking about somepony specific are we not?"

The pegasus mare was about to protest again, but she knew that it was no use. She nodded slowly, feeling embarrassed. "Yes."

Rarity could barely hide her enthusiasm. "Well, who is it?" After a long hesitation Rainbow Dash finally spilled everything out to her friend; how Paint had saved her life twice and an exact recap of what happened in the cave including what would have been a kiss hadn't Night Mare Moon interrupted them. By the time she was done Rarity had a huge smile across her face, which Rainbow Dash could not help but find a little disturbing. "Oh Rainbow my dear, this is just terrific! Your first crush ever!"

The rainbow-maned pegasus was again about to protest but she didn't. Now that she had said everything out aloud, it really did sound like she had developed a crush on the blue pegasus stallion. "I don't understand this… We have pretty much nothing in common… He's not an excellent flyer or an athlete; it's just so strange…"

"Darling, a couple doesn't need to have many things in common. Sometime opposite ponies feel attracted to one another." said the unicorn reassuringly, but she could see that her friend was still a little unsure. "Look, you want to marry one day and have a family right?"

"You're saying that as if Paint and I had known each other since we were foals." but yes, Rarity was correct. Despite her being a tomboy, she wanted to have a special somepony in her life at one point or another. What mare wouldn't want that?

"That's not what I meant. But in order to ever get there you need to first start going out on dates. Look, the worst thing that can happen is that you'll go out a few times and then realize that it's not working out, but then you can just carry on with your lives and be friends, there's nothing bad about it." There was a short paused. "Look, during the short time I've been around Paint I got to know a kind and caring stallion. He actually placed himself between you and Night Mare Moon." She nudged her friend with a grin, "And you have to admit he's rather good looking."

Rainbow was about to say something when suddenly the door to her room opened and the stallion in question peeked into the room. For a moment Rainbow Dash was worried that he might have heard their conversation, but by the look on his face she was able to tell that he hadn't. "I've seen your doctor and surgeon outside so I figured that it was all over…" he said with a sheepish and shy smile, "I wanted to see how you're feeling so I kind of snuck away from my repairing assignment and came over…"

"Paint dear, come in." said Rarity, ignoring the fact that Rainbow Dash was glaring at her. Out of nowhere she suddenly said, "Oh my, look at the time, I should really be going." before any of the two could react she got up and left the room.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then away upon making eye contact. Paint hesitated for a moment but then made his way towards Rainbow Dash's hospital bed and sat down next to it, so busy in his own nervousness that he failed to notice the blush on her face. "So, uh… How are you feeling?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine." answered she, managing to get herself to look back at him and to force the redness from her cheeks. "The doctor said I won't fly for at least a month, but at least my wing will be fine eventually."

"That's great news." he said, obviously relieved as well. Back there in the cave he was worried that Rainbow Dash's wing might get infected, but luckily it didn't. During the two days in which he hadn't seen her he had time to think about his crush, and he realized that he wouldn't get anywhere with it unless he decided to make a move. The Grand Galloping Gala seemed like a perfect opportunity but now that he was there in front of the mare he liked asking her to go with him didn't look as simple as he thought it would be.

"Look, Paint… What happened back there…" began the pegasus mare after a short silence.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"I know you didn't have to risk yourself." she could feel the heat returning to her cheeks. "I had to do something because I'm one of the Elements of Harmony, but you… Thanks for looking after me back then." she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Soon they were looking into each other's eyes again.

"Rainbow Dash, I've been thinking…" he said, knowing that the sooner he got it over with the better, "The Grand Galloping Gala's coming up, and… I was wondering whether…" he stopped, unable to carry on.

"You were wondering what?" asked Rainbow Dash, feeling her heart beating in her chest.

Paint took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Will you go to the Gala with me?"

**A/N: Sorry for not being able to think of a better way to end this chapter, but I think this'll do.**


	19. At The Gala

**A/N: I'm really really REALLY sorry for taking such a long time before posting this… Had finals and semi-finals (which are just like finals only that they are less percentage of your grade. Basically it's like a preparation =l) I still have them, but writing this is more fun ^^. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

The hospital was rather noisy and busier than usual for obvious reasons. There were ponies who were walking around and asking the medical staff about the whereabouts of their relatives or friends who came to the hospital in order to get medical attention. While many ponies where injured as a result of what happened three days ago the medical team reported that as far as they were aware no lives were lost, which was a huge relief to everypony. Still, as a result of the busy schedule of the hospital workers and the amount of ponies at the hospital, it was a complete mess, which looked even messier than one of Pinkie Pie's really big parties. Mess meant noise, and the entire racket around made a certain unicorn mare with a well-groomed purple mane who had an ear pressed against one of the hospital doors frown in annoyance. How could she expect to properly hear anything that was being said on the other side of the door if there was so much noise all around her? And the lack of ability to successfully eavesdrop was killing her. She just had to know what was being said on the other side of that door.

Normally Rarity was not a pony who spied on others, but this was something much, much different. That moment in which Paint arrived in the room and said that he was there in order to check on Rainbow Dash had so many clues in it; she could tell just from the stallion's body language that he was nervous unlike other occasions in which he and Rainbow Dash were at each other's presence, which meant that there was something making the stallion anxious. And what could it be beside something of the romantic sort? That's why she immediately left so that the two could speak privately. Well, so much for the 'privacy' she intended on giving them, which was originally meant to be fake. How could she not try to listen? Rainbow Dash had finally taken a liking in a stallion, something which Rarity thought she would never live to see (speaking with exaggeration of course). The way she was unable to hear anything aside from the noise made by everypony around her made Rarity almost kick the door open, but she couldn't risk having either Paint or Rainbow Dash suspect that they were being eavesdropped on and nopony will argue about the fact that kicking a door open was quite the dead giveaway.

Rarity decided to take a huge risk. She just had to know what was going on in there. Standing on her hind legs while leaning against the door with her front legs, she tried to make herself high enough in order to be able to look through the small window which was always installed on hospital doors. Luckily the door was to be pulled from the outside in order to be opened, so she could use it to support her balance without having to worry about ending up crashing into the room and blowing her cover. It took for her to stand on her tiphooves (yes, from the word tiptoes) in order to be able to look inside. She panicked and let out a small squeak when she saw that Paint was making his way towards the door. Fortunately he didn't seem to have noticed her, but if he'll suddenly see her it'll be very awkward and unpleasant. The purple-maned unicorn quickly got away from the door, grabbing a newspaper from the newspapers' stand and sitting herself down on one of the benches in the hallway while opening the newspaper with her magic and using it to hide her face.

There was a short moment in which the entire hospital seemed to be silent before the door opened and the blue stallion walked outside, closing the door behind him. Rarity lowered the newspaper just enough so that she could look above it, but she was unable to tell what went on in that room just by the pegasus' expression which was a blank one. At least now Rarity knew that Paint didn't notice her when she looked through the window because he was staring down at his own hooves. The unicorn felt herself going crazy as a result of not having a clue as to what happened; did he really ask Rainbow Dash out like Rarity thought he would? Did she say yes? Did she say no? Was she too nervous to say anything at all? Did she hurt his feelings anyhow?

Her question was answered when Paint suddenly jumped into the air, flapping his wings like a hyperactive foal and crying out in joy; "She said yes! Woohoo!" he flew out of one of the open windows in the hallway, leaving behind a whole bunch of ponies who gave a look of 'this pegasus has some issues and needs psychiatric treatment'. Rarity had her jaw halfway down towards the floor by the time he was gone, finding it hard to understand whether what she just saw really did happen or not. She never thought that Paint could be so loud. The first impression she got of him was that he was the not-too-quiet yet not-too-loud type of stallion but his sudden burst of joy reminded her a bit too much of Pinkie Pie's typical behavior.

After recovering from the shock, the purple-maned mare made her way towards Rainbow Dash's room. Pulling the door open, she saw her friend staring aside at the walls, her cheeks were red and there was a shy smile on her face. To see Rainbow Dash blushing was a very rare occasion, especially when considering the fact that Rarity had never seen it happen before. A moment or two of silence passed before Rainbow Dash noticed that her friend was there. Blushing even deeper, she rubbed the back of her head with a hoof nervously. "So uh…" she started, feeling really embarrassed at the way Rarity was looking at her, "How are the repairs of the town going?"

Rarity could sense Rainbow Dash's desperation to change the subject, but she wasn't going to let her off the hook just yet. "Forget the repairs dear!" she exclaimed, walking over to her friend and sitting down next to her hospital bed with a huge smile on her face. "We have much more important things to discuss!" there was a short pause after which Rarity realized that in order to get any information she was going to have to be way more specific. "So? Where and when? Tell me everything!"

At first Rainbow Dash wasn't too comfortable about telling Rarity, but it wasn't like it would make any difference since there would be no way to keep all of her friends from knowing considering the fact that she and Paint would be going to the Gala together. "We're going to the Grand Galloping Gala together, next week." She said, with a hint of defeat in her voice, knowing that Rarity would have found out eventually.

Rarity gasped, "Rainbow, that's a perfect place to go to on a date!"

Rainbow Dash was still having a hard time believing that she was actually going to go out with a stallion, having never believed she would ever find herself doing that since she always found it repulsive in any way possible. But when Paint asked her, there was that one small part of her which found it weird and the huge part of her which wanted it and made her say yes. As peculiar as the idea of dating felt to her, she still wanted it. She noticed that Rarity was smiling an even larger smile at her and suddenly grew nervous, "Wait a minute…" she looked at her friend carefully, feeling certain that she's seen that sort of expression in her eyes before. Suddenly she realized what this look was; it was Rarity's makeover look. "No."

"Oh come on Rainbow!" whined Rarity, "Don't you want to look fabulous on your date?"

"I don't want any manicure-shmanicure and girly makeup." said the rainbow-maned pegasus, determined to stand her ground on this one.

"But Rainbow, you've got to let me-"

"No." she insisted, cutting her short.

"But-"

"No."

"Just a little-"

"No."

"Fine," Said the fancy unicorn in defeat, "but I'm fixing your ruined dress from the last Gala and making up your hair like I did last time."

"I can live with that." replied the cyan mare, satisfied at the outcomes of their little argument.

_Two days later_

Paint still couldn't believe that she said yes. Even after he managed to gather up the courage to ask Rainbow Dash to be his date to the Gala, he still felt pretty certain that it won't happen. He could still remember the moment when she said yes. He remembered simply standing there, as if in disbelief, before saying "great, uh… I guess I'll see you later…" he felt like an absolute retard for not saying anything else, but he didn't really care. What he did care about was that she said yes and that they'll be going to the Gala together. He did come to visit her the day after that as well as yesterday to ask her how she was, but it didn't really developed into an actual conversation as a result of the shyness of both of them. At least there was one benefit of going all the way to the hospital and that was the moment when Rainbow Dash said that she was feeling better. Even though he knew that her surgery was a success, he still felt a relief whenever she said that she was physically feeling better. If he remembered correctly, Rainbow Dash said that she's going to check out of the hospital tomorrow and stay over at Twilight's library until her wing healed up completely.

She and the others were quite surprised when they found out that Rainbow Dash had a date to the Grand Galloping Gala. It's not that they had a problem with it, not at all, but, considering Rainbow Dash's usual attitude toward anything related to romance, it was rather unexpected to suddenly hear something like that. Twilight said that she knew about the crush all along after going through Paint's backpack when he was at her library. Pinkie Pie said that she could sense it, nopony argued with her. Fluttershy said nothing. Rarity, who was clueless, pretended as if she knew. Applejack who suddenly thought back on the day she showed Paint around Ponyville for the first time told them how, when they were both outside of the Carousel Boutique, Paint saw Rainbow Dash for the first time and said that she looked like an angle, which brought the red color to the rainbow-maned mare's cheeks. Luckily for the blue stallion, he wasn't there when that one conversation took place, but it was still a little embarrassing to face any of the Mane 6 once he found out that they knew more than he wanted them to. They weren't making fun of it, but the way they found it cute was a little disturbing. Well, perhaps not _just_ a little disturbing.

The pegasus stallion was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Rarity was talking to him until she raised her voice. Paint snapped out of his little daydream and looked at the mare with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" In fact he had almost forgotten that he was in the Carousel Boutique.

Rarity frowned, "I asked what you think." she made a gesture toward what she was talking about. It was a blue tuxedo which Rarity ahead of time made sure to not make too fancy. As for the blue colors, well, it visually fitted.

"It's great Rarity, but you didn't have to…" he didn't feel too comfortable about simply taking it, but no matter how many times he insisted Rarity refused to accept payment.

"Nonsense," she wasn't the Element of Generosity for no reason, "I just need to make sure that you look smashing, you know exactly why." the stallion looked away in embarrassment. "Well? What are you waiting for? Try it on." while she never miscalculated whenever she measured anypony in order to make a piece of clothing for them, she did want to see how the outcome of her work looked on its new owner. As the pegasus nodded and tried to figure out he to put it on, having never actually wore any piece of clothing before, Rarity looked at Big Macintosh who wasn't really saying anything. "Aren't you going to try yours on?" for him she designed a black and obviously bigger suit. While she worked on Paint's tuxedo according to his coat color, it didn't feel right putting a stallion in red clothing. Blue however was perfect in the fashion designer's opinion, especially for a pony with a blue coat.

"Miss Rarity," began the crimson stallion, who didn't seem too comfortable. "ye know Ah don't like all o'that fancy dressin'."

"But the Gala, you told Fluttershy you'll go with her."

"Ah did," he wasn't into partying either. At first he tried to avoid going to the Gala, but he pretty much gave in when Fluttershy asked him with one of her 'pretty please' looks. The shy pegasus sure had very good convincing skills, even if she wasn't using them intentionally. "And Ah will like Ah promised, but why do Ah have to put that thing on more than once?"

"So I can see whether it looks good or not." She sighed, "Please?"

The crimson stallion sighed in defeat. "Alright." Rarity smiled with a squee and brought the suit over to him using her magic.

Paint meanwhile managed to somehow get his tuxedo on properly. It was a little difficult, especially the part of fitting his wings into the holes Rarity made especially for them. While it might look like it to someponies wings weren't that flexible, but eventually he managed to put his wings where they belonged. "How do I look?"

Rarity turned her attention from the farm pony to the pegasus, "Smashing." she said, smiling at how her latest work of fabric turned out.

"Uh…" came Big Macintosh's voice, and the two looked to see that he had somehow tangled himself with his own suit. It almost looked as if he tried to tie himself up, and there was no doubt that he was stuck. "Little help?"

Paint waited for Rarity to do the whole part of 'assisting her customers', but instead found her staring at him. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Don't expect me to help a stallion get dressed up when he has a marefriend. It's against the rules."

The next thing that came out of Paint's lips was aimed at the embarrassed looking earth pony; "We will never speak of this." Big Macintosh nodded in agreement.

_The night of the Gala_

The groups of 5 mares, 2 stallions and dragon sat inside a large pumpkin-carriage which was making its way towards Canterlot pulled by 2 of Fluttershy's mice which Twilight this time managed to successfully turn into horses. Unlike last time, her spell was flawless. She also had to make their pumpkin larger this year, but it wasn't a problem for her at all. Maybe the silence that prevailed inside the enlarged pumpkin was not only the result of the awkwardness of the situation but also the result of Pinkie's absence. Had the pink earth pony been there with them they would have probably had some sort of a conversation going on already, but Pinkie Pie had spent the past three days in Canterlot to help prepare the Gala.

The whole awkward part mainly fell on the two stallions. Big Macintosh remembered pulling many wagons in his life but not once had he been a passenger in one before. He still had a hard time believing that he was going to a party, having never attended many parties aside from a few parties here and there. Obviously he wasn't the partying type. He attended Paint's welcome party for example because the blue pegasus was to live with them and, of course, because it gave him a chance to leave the farm and see Fluttershy. Even though the smallest of Pinkie Pie's parties was quite extreme, he was still quite nervous about tonight's Gala since it would obviously be a much, much bigger party. Not only that, but the ponies from Canterlot were much different compared to those that lived in Ponyville. The one thing in the Gala that would remind him somewhat of Ponyville would be the way Pinkie Pie was preparing it. As much as he felt uncomfortable about going to a party this big while actually dressed up in a tuxedo, Fluttershy had asked him to come so he came. It's not like tonight was going to be that horrible, and even it will be it would be rather rude to turn anypony's invitation down just because he didn't feel like going to a big party.

Paint wasn't saying anything because he had a rather hard time believing that he was there with Rainbow Dash sitting by his side. It was still difficult for him to believe that she was his date for the night, but despite the irrationality she was physically in the carriage and sitting right next to him. He remembered seeing the dress she was now wearing once during that one time he came over to her house, but it didn't at all prepare him to just how beautiful Rainbow Dash would look upon wearing it after letting Rarity repair all the damages done to the dress during last year's Gala. Wearing the dress was a little difficult for the rainbow-maned pegasus because of her still-broken wing but with Twilight's magic to help it was possible. When they first met by the carriage earlier that evening he managed to tell her that she looked beautiful, which earned a blush from her and then a glare at Rarity who couldn't hold back a giggle. Big Macintosh also said the same thing to Fluttershy, after which Applejack gave them a fake frown and told them to save the smooching for after they spent a certain amount of time together as a group like they promised each other they would. At first Rarity thought about making her and her friends new dresses for this year's Gala but she decided, since they were determined on having fun tonight in order to cover for the disaster that occurred last year that she and her friends should wear the dresses they wore last year. Call it a corrective experience if you want to. Of course that she had to repair the dresses but it surely was much easier than making new ones.

While the others weren't feeling as nervous as the two stallions, aside from maybe Rainbow Dash who didn't know what a couple should even do while on a date, they were affected by the way nopony was saying a word. Spike was wearing a small tuxedo of his own, which Rarity of course found quite adorable. The little dragon was determined to ask her to dance, but already now he was feeling as if he wouldn't be able to muster the courage to do so. He barely managed to answer Rarity when she said how cute he looked in a tiny suit, and even when he did he had to repeat himself as a result of speaking too quietly in order for Rarity to understand that he had been trying to return the gesture by telling her that she looked dazzling in her dress and that she had done an amazing job designing the clothes the others were wearing.

At a certain point of their ride Rarity decided that it was finally time to get some sort of a conversation started. "So Twilight, you're probably quite eager to see Cadence against aren't you?"

Applejack grabbed the opportunity to end the silence and joined in, "Kind of hard to believe that ye're going to be an aunt in about half a year is it?"

Twilight smiled, "Like the wedding, it kind of came out of nowhere… But I guess you don't inform others when you're planning to have a foal until it's 'on the way'." she chuckled, "I'm sure Cadence is fine and well, but I really am excited to see her again." Ever since the royal wedding she had only written to her once-foalsitter-and-now-sister-in-law. "Actually I bet it's my brother who's always eager on seeing her. She tells me of all the extra attention he gives her now and of the way he worries about her too much. I guess that's one thing Shining Armor got from our father." She would have asked her brother how Cadence was coping back when they were at the Canterlot Tower and were still looking for Rarity and Rainbow Dash, but with the stress and everything that was going on it slipped her mind.

Fluttershy smiled, "I think it's sweet."

"Certainly," said Rarity, "but it probably gets a little annoying at some point."

"Oh I wouldn't worry," said Twilight with a grin, "if Cadence managed to deal with me when I was a foal she will be more than capable to deal with this." It earned a laugh from everypony (and dragon).

The group spent the rest of the ride talking about normal things. Rarity reminded them that she would not be coming with them back to Ponyville after tonight. Fancy Pants gladly postponed her 'first day at work' when she wrote to him about everything that had happened and asked permission to be with her friends until thinks calmed down. Eventually the group arrived at the castle. They could tell right away that they were a little early by seeing that aside from them and the castle's servants there was nopony else there. That didn't stop them from going inside though, and this time it didn't end in each and every one of them running in a different direction like they did last time. About exactly a second after they entered Pinkie Pie already appeared out of nowhere and was standing right in front of their faces. "Hi!" normally it would have startled them to have her pop out of nowhere, but they kind of expected her to just appear at one point or another. "You're finally here! Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited!"

"Yes Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash with a chuckle, "with you in charge, how can we not?"

"True!" said the pink earth pony with a giggle. "Ooh! I have to go for a moment, you know, some last minute's check-ups, but I'll be back in a flash!" she disappeared as soon as she came, but nopony was worried. If Pinkie Pie said she'll be back then she'll be back alright.

The group remained at the bottom of the staircase, with the six mares simply talking to one another and the two stallions looking around at the grand hall and trying to take in what they were seeing. A few moments passed before a familiar voice came from the top of the stairs. "Just be careful alright?" they all looked up to see Cadence and Shining Armor who were making their way down the stairs.

"It's just stairs." complained the alicorn, rolling her eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to us while I'm going down these stairs." The use of the word 'us' was intentionally meant for her and their unborn foal or foals, because her husband had never acted in such a protective way of her before she became pregnant half a year ago.

"Ponies can slip, it happens."

"I'm pregnant, not clumsy."

Shining Armor was about to protest again when he finally caught sight of Twilight and her friends. "Twily!" he said excitedly, running down the stairs and tripping over. Luckily Cadence caught him in mid air with her magic, as if anticipating it.

"See? I've got the pregnancy and you've got the clumsiness." She chuckled at the look he gave her and placed him down, at which point he finally proceeded to hugging his little sister, having not had the chance to do so back when Discord was still on the loose. He could be really cute when he was begging her to be careful, even if it often was something similar to what just happened with the stairs. Once Twilight was done hugging her brother she moved on to her sister-in-law. "Twilight, I missed you so much!" the two performed their official 'greeting' and laughed.

"I missed you too Cadence." replied the purple unicorn with a smile. Cadence had always been like a mother and a big sister to her back when Twilight was still a foal, so now that she was her sister-in-law it worked out perfectly. Twilight had no doubt that Cadence would be a wonderful mother once her time came around and she couldn't have asked for a better wife for her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm quite fine." said she with a smile, "It's starting to get a little harder to walk around, but it's not much of a problem." Her belly was starting to get swollen, which was a natural thing.

"You're looking great too princess." said Rarity.

"Really?" asked Cadence, looking at herself, "Don't I look fat?"

"There's fat-fat and there's pregnant-fat. Those are two different things."

"They are?"

"Why of course."

"Cadence," said Twilight, getting her sister-in-law's attention, "where's Princess Celestia? The guests are probably going to start arriving any minute now, shouldn't she be here to greet them like she does every year?"

"Not this year Twilight." answered Cadence with a smile, "She asked me and Shining Armor to receive the guests this year. She said it will give them an opportunity to congratulate us and everything." There was a short pause, "But I think it's mostly because she finds that part of the evening boring." she chuckled, "Well after doing it for so many years I can't blame her. She will be here tonight though. We both saw her before coming down and she said she was going to see her sister first."

Twilight felt a little embarrassed. "I almost forgot about Luna… How is she really?" she hoped that Luna wasn't angry about what happened when the Elements of Harmony were activated.

"Both she and Blaze are fine. They haven't left each other's side even once this past week."

Twilight chuckled, "I can't blame them after everything that has happened. It's probably because they were worried sick about each other."

Cadence knew that she was not allowed to tell the true reason to anypony. "Probably." It will be more appropriate if Luna announced her pregnancy herself.

_At another part of the castle_

"You may go downstairs if you wish sister, I'll be there in a minute." said Luna who was sitting in one corner of her room, looking at her sister who did not seem too convinced.

"Luna, please, it won't do you well to stay locked away from the world." She knew that her sister didn't feel convenient about appearing in front of so many ponies, not after what happened to her because of Discord. It was like last year's Gala which Luna did not attend for the same reason; guilt. Celestia knew that she should be down at the grand hall already but her sister's well-being came first. "Promise me that you'll come."

"'Tia…" complained Luna, "I'll be there, I promise."

"You have nothing to be upset about." said her sister reassuringly before leaving, knowing that she should be there before most of the guests even if she wasn't the one who was going to greet them this year.

Blaze entered the room from the balcony a few moments after Celestia left, having left when she arrived in order to let the two sisters talk in private. "Are you ready to head downstairs?" he asked and, after not getting an answer, walked over to her with a worried expression. "Luna?" he nudged her shoulder gently with his nose, "Is something wrong?"

Luna looked at him with a weak smile, feeling better already now that he was there with her. His very presence was always able to cheer her up, regardless of what he did and what he said to her. He was pretty much the only one that was helping her keep whatever was left of her sanity. While she was afraid of how her sister and everypony else would react to what she had done, even if it was Discord's fault, it was his reaction that worried her the most. What if he would turn out to not love her anymore because she hurt him so badly? Losing the love of her life was the worst possible outcome she expected but she knew she deserved it. But knowing that she deserved to be hated by every single pony alive did not make it easier for her. Knowing that he still loved her and that he wasn't blaming her for everything was the biggest relief she had ever felt in her entire life. "No, nothing's wrong." she said, resting her head under his chin.

"Did something happen with your sister?"

"No, she only asked me to come with her downstairs."

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, confused at how upset Luna looked when he came back. "Then why didn't you?"

"I…" Blaze knew her well enough to know when she was telling the truth or not. "I wanted to wait for you so that we could go together…" she didn't want to go to the Gala. She already knew that all the stares she would receive from everypony would feel like daggers piercing her skin.

"Luna, please…" he could sense in her voice that something was wrong, "Nopony's going to hold anything against you, I promise." There was a pause during which Luna did not reply. "Let's go downstairs together. We could dance and the Wonderbolts are about to perform." He knew that Luna was much more fun loving than she looked, which was something not many ponies knew. What he also knew that she was also a huge fan of the Wonderbolts.

Luna sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright, I'll go with you." she said. He nuzzled her and she giggled, "We're going to be parents. Isn't this exciting?" they haven't really discussed the matter yet, and Luna knew that the Gala could wait for another minute or two.

"It is. I could not be happier." he brought a hoof over and gently felt her stomach, causing her to giggle again.

"What are you doing? There's nothing to feel yet, it's been exactly one week." It was going to take around a year before their foal's time would come around.

"Exactly one week?" asked Blaze with a chuckle.

"Yes. I remember precisely." She shot him a playful smile and licked his cheek before getting to her hooves. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

_Sometime later that evening, back in the grand hall_

The group had spent the first part of the evening together and watched the Wonderbolts' performance just like they had planned to. Luna's announcement was a surprise to them as well as to everypony else but it was met with cheers and joy. They had a wonderful time together, but now that the show was over they decided that it might be time for them to spend some time separately and then regroup later on. Fluttershy headed outside to the garden with Big Macintosh, who did not object to leaving the noisy hall. Twilight left in order to try and get a moment or two with Princess Celestia. Paint and Rainbow Dash went to another part of the hall together in order to enjoy their date, even though neither of them knew exactly what they should be doing. Rarity at first thought about spying on them, but she quickly dropped the idea and headed to the dance floor. Spike secretly followed her in the hope of eventually asking her to dance with him. And so Applejack found herself left with Pinkie Pie without really knowing what she could go and do. She figured that they could spend the rest of the evening together, but there was just a limit to how much she could keep up with Pinkie Pie on the dance floor and she knew that she would have to eventually find something else to do. Pinkie Pie seemed to be having the party of her life; she was dancing like crazy and all the other ponies seemed to be enjoying. It seemed that they were fonder of Pinkie's type of parties after not having much of a choice but joining in back during Cadence's wedding. Applejack knew how happy it must have made Pinkie to see that everypony was having fun.

Pinkie Pie at some stage noticed that her friend was standing out and ran over to her, "Applejack, why did you stop dancing?"

"Sorry Pinkie, Ah can't dance for so long like ye can."

"Oh well, seems legit." She nudged her friend with an elbow (or whatever it's called for ponies), "But don't worry, there will be calmer music later so you'll be able to keep up. You know; the _slower_ type of music."

"Pinkie…" said Applejack, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What? Someponies have dates for tonight you know. Beside, you can't hide the fact that you're dying to have somepony ask you to dance."

"Ah have never said that." objected the earth pony.

"Please, you know I can read ponies like Twilight can read books." she saw Applejack roll her eyes, "You're acting as if it's a horrible thing."

"Ah am not, but Ah'm not dying to dance."

"Okay, we'll go with that story." said Pinkie Pie with a giggle. "Just stay around." With that she left.

Applejack could see her making her way towards Vinyl Scratch who was the DJ and knew that the 'intense' part of tonight's party was over. Like she anticipated, slower music began to play and ponies began pairing up. Applejack had every reason to believe that Pinkie Pie did that just so that she could prove that she was right. It's not that Applejack had a problem with the idea of dancing with a stallion, but she wasn't dying to dance like Pinkie Pie said she was. Still, she had to admit to herself that it would be nice. With all the work to be done on the farm she hardly had any time to think about dating, which was why she was surprised at how Big Macintosh had any strength left in him whenever he went out with Fluttershy after a long day of work. She couldn't see the two anywhere, but she knew that they were probably someplace quieter than this. When she let go of her anger at them from keeping their relationship a secret she finally realized what a good couple the two made.

A few moments passed with Applejack just standing aside and watching couples dance with each other and suddenly she heard a somewhat familiar voice behind her, "Hey." She turned around and to her surprise saw Soarin' himself standing there. "Uh, sorry to bother you, but you seem kind of familiar." He hardly remembered somepony unless he had a good reason to considering the fact that he had no choice but to meet many ponies every day, but who can ever forget the apple pies that come from Sweet Apple Acres?

Applejack didn't really expect a Wonderbolt to just walk up and talk to her, so it took her a few seconds to find her voice. "Ah sold ye that apple pie last year." She was also a little surprised that he had actually remembered her when their only conversation was when she sold him pie.

Soarin' stared at her for a moment before suddenly remembering, "Oh right! You sold me that apple pie!"

"Ah'm surprised ye recalled seein' me just because Ah sold you pie."

"Are you kidding me? Best pie I've ever had!" A short silence fell after that. Now that there was no hunger or apple pie grabbing his attention, the Wonderbolt couldn't help but be slightly dumbfounded by how beautiful Applejack actually looked. "Would you like to dance?"

"Me? With you?" asked Applejack, slightly surprised by the question from the Wonderbolt. Soarin' nodded. "Uh, sure, Ah'd love to." Despite how weird it felt, she joined the pegasus on the dance floor, ignoring all the jealous glares shot in her direction by the Wonderbolt's fan girls.

_Outside in the garden_

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were simply sitting together and enjoying some serenity solitude. While some ponies were running very lonely lives from time to time, even the one most desperate for company would eventually want some time to be on his own. It was only natural, and sometimes more frequent for one pony in comparison with another. With both of them being the not-too-social type of ponies they were, the couple didn't show even the slightest hint of rejection at the idea of spending at least one part of the evening in a more peaceful way. After the group had split up the option to go outside was accepted wholeheartedly, not only because the two were not too fond of loud parties, but also because they came to the Gala together, and what could prove a better place to enjoy a special somepony's company than a quiet and calm spot without other ponies around?

Sometimes two ponies could have the time of their lives just by being at each other's company, even without talking to one another. Whether they looked at Luna's night or into each other's eyes, they would feel as if they were in paradise. Just the very presence of their special somepony was enough for them achieve complete relaxation. Big Macintosh didn't have a problem with that at all mostly because he was even less talkative than Fluttershy was. Some ponies just didn't understand how the earth pony valued those moments of a quiet environment and a peaceful mind, whether he was sitting outside of the house after dinner and listening to the crickets and whether he was out working at the farm while the birds singed. Sharing such moments with somepony else was even better, especially with Fluttershy. Sometimes when they were alone he would think of all the things he liked about her; her delicacy, her compassion, her kind and caring nature, her politeness, her modesty and also the quiet type of pony she was, which was something they both had in common.

But a peaceful moment did not necessarily require absolute silence. So long as it was not too loud, quietude was within reach. Fluttershy's voice was so weak and gentle that it felt as if they weren't really speaking from time to time, which would often only add to the calm mood often interrupted by Applebloom who would suddenly turn out to have been spying on them. "It wasn't that bad was it?" she asked, knowing that Big Macintosh was even less fond of gatherings than she was but also curious to know whether he had such a horrible time as he thought he would.

"Nope." Another thing he liked about Fluttershy was that she never wanted any explanations or details. Even when she was really curious about something, she would never push him for his reasons. Just knowing that he didn't end up not enjoying himself tonight just because she so desperately wanted him to come with her brought a smile to the yellow pegasus' face. Spending some time with his marefriend and the others was great and, while he never really understood why Rainbow Dash always talked about the Wonderbolts so much, he had to admit that the performance was enjoyable to watch, even if Rainbow Dash was screaming like a crazy fan girl the entire time.

"I'm glad to hear that," replied she, still smiling, "I was worried that you might have a bad time just because I asked you to come…" Yes, that was yet another thing about Fluttershy that Big Macintosh adored; always making sure that nothing she was doing might bring even the slightest sense of discomfort to somepony else.

"It's alright, Ah had a good time." One thing that surprised even him was that when he was alone with Fluttershy he found himself saying more than 'Eeyups' and 'Nopes' much more often than he usually did. Normally it was as rare as a dragon migration for him to say a complete sentence, but not when the one he was talking to was the bright-pink-maned mare.

The timid pegasus rested her head on her coltfriend's shoulder with a peaceful sigh. Big Macintosh was larger than most stallions not to mention very strong, which often gave him a rather intimidating appearance in the shy mare's point of view despite the earth pony's calm nature. Closing up around ponies she wasn't too familiar with was natural for her, but she knew that under that muscular build was a gentle and caring stallion. Even though it wasn't related at all, her mind suddenly went back to last year's Gala. She wondered whether all those animals ran to the other side of Equestria when she and Big Macintosh came outside, but she figured that she had enough animal friends already and no longer cared. It's not like those animals were hurt or anything, and she was having a too wonderful of a time in order to mind whether they were still afraid of her or not.

_At another part of the garden_

Prince Blueblood was sitting on his own next to the same rose bush where Rarity first approached him during the Gala last year. He figured that, since she had such a horrible time because of him last year, that this would be the last place she would come to this evening. Remember the whole part where he planned to try and apologize to her? Well, he didn't really get a chance to carry out that plan, or in other words he didn't have the guts to do it. It's not like they've been trying to kill each other during the time where Rarity stayed at the castle, but that was because they didn't really talk to each other at all. Had any interaction between the two actually occurred, it might have ended with cakes being thrown in every direction. The only time he did talk to her was before they went to look for Rainbow Dash, and he was pretty sure that if it weren't for the fact that she was distracted by worrying about her friend it would have ended up with catastrophic results.

This was not like him at all. He never had a problem talking to mares before. Well, any mare but Rarity at least. She was different. It was never difficult for him to talk to mares because they were drooling all over him, pretty much like Rarity did until she realized what a snobbish jerk he was, which was what made her different from all the others. Unlike them she could see him for who he truly was, and he hated for it. But at the same time, he also admired her for it. All the mares that tried to get his attention did it because he was a prince; only that Rarity didn't aim for the whole formal and financial meaning of the word. She was hoping to find a stallion who was a prince at heart, and he had given her the exact opposite. He wanted to change his ways. Even if it wouldn't make a difference between him and her, he still felt horrible for the way he's been acting pretty much since he could remember himself.

Originally he had planned to spend the evening with his friends, or maybe with his cousin Cadence who was pregnant so that he could see how she was feeling, having not really spoken to her in a long time now. Instead of that though he was sitting outside because he knew that with his luck he'll end up walking straight into Rarity, and he didn't know what to say to her in case he did. He felt pretty sure that, even though he helped rescue her friend, that she was still somewhat angry at him for last year's Gala.

"Blueblood?" The prince turned around upon hearing a rather familiar voice calling his name and he saw Rarity looking at him with a rather confused look. He should have seen it coming. (I mean come on; it was pretty obvious that she would show up sooner or later wasn't it?) Rarity was wearing the exact same clothing she wore during the Gala last year, which of course gave the prince the whole feeling as if this exact moment had already happened before, and maybe the fact that they were at the same spot where they had first spoken to each other also had something to do with it. The only thing that was missing was the ridiculously large cake flying in their direction.

"Miss Rarity, hello."

"Why are you out here on your own?" she asked, much to the prince's surprise. It almost sounded like she cared.

"I…" what was he going to say exactly? He knew he couldn't tell her why. "I needed some fresh air…"

"Are you sure?" asked she, "I haven't seen you all evening."

"Uh, yeah, I'm quite…" he stopped for a moment, "Wait, you've been looking for me?" he didn't know whether it was something he should be happy about or not.

"Well, yes," she said, again to his surprise, "I suddenly remembered that I've never really had the chance to thank you for helping me find my friends, so thank you. If it weren't for you, who knows what could have happened to them."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's the least I could have done." There was a short and rather awkward silence between them after that. "Hey, Miss Rarity, I…" he paused.

"What is it?"

"Since you arrived to stay at the castle I wanted to tell you something… I know it's been an entire year, but I wanted to apologize for everything that I have done during the Grand Galloping Gala last year. I'm sorry for spoiling your evening the way I have, I was being a complete jerk… I will completely understand it if you're still angry at me, but I wanted you to know that I've decided to quit acting the way I've been acting pretty much my whole life, and not just when I might happen to be around you." He stopped talking and took in a deep breath, feeling quite relieved that he had finally taken what he wanted to say off his chest.

Rarity was quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out whether one of the most snobbish ponies she had ever come across had just said that to her. Despite how unreal this whole situation seemed, she could tell by the way he spoke to her and by his expression that he was telling her the truth. "Okay, I accept your apology." She said, taking the prince by surprise with her answer.

"Really?" he asked, looking quite surprised, "You do?" she nodded, causing the prince to smile. There was another short silence, "I… didn't really see that coming… Well, if you would allow me to, I would like to try and make things up to you."

Rarity looked at the prince curiously, wondering what exactly did he have in mind, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" began the prince, but paused. Honestly he never believed he would make it this far, and therefore he was quite unprepared. He caught sight of the bush rose they were standing next to, the same one they met by last year, and suddenly he got an idea. "I suppose we could start with this." He picked a rose in his mouth and gave it to the mare in front of him with a smile.

_Inside the castle's library_

Twilight Sparkle was busy talking to Princess Celestia, who had been her mentor ever since the purple mare earned her cutie mark. It was traditional for royalty to be present during the Grand Galloping Gala, but Celestia had already spent the first and more significant part of the evening attending it, and also her sister Luna as well as her niece Cadence and her nephew Blueblood were still there. She figured that there were enough royal ponies present at the party and therefore allowed herself to retire early, thus allowing her personal student to spend some time with her like she so eagerly wanted to. "So are you having a good time so far Twilight?" she asked, even though she could see by her student's expression that she had a pleasant evening.

"Yes princess, it was wonderful." replied Twilight with an even bigger smile, "We spent most of the evening together and it was fantastic."

"I am very glad to hear." said the princess warmly. Twilight had been so eager to tell Celestia about the progress she's been making in her studies that only now the princess got the chance to ask about how the Gala went for them.

"It is so far much better than how things turned out last year. Spike even got to dance with Rarity."

The princess chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that you all had fun." There was a short pause before the princess grinned in her student's direction. "I couldn't help but notice that there are two new additions to your group…"

"Oh, you mean Paint and Applejack's brother Big Mac?" asked the purple unicorn, getting a nod from her mentor. "I guess you could say that they're more than just 'additions' to the group." she added, with a chuckle.

"So…" said Celestia, her grin widening, "Any stallion _you_ have your eyes on?"

Twilight's jaw dropped and a furious blush appeared on her cheeks, "Princess!" she protested, sounding embarrassed. Celestia chuckled.

_Outside, another part of the garden._

Two pegasi were sitting next to one another outside in what some ponies would call a more isolated part of the castle's garden. Well, there isn't much to say about how the evening turned out for both of them. Both Paint and Rainbow Dash have ever gone out on a date before at all, not necessarily with each other, and as a result of their lack of experience they didn't really know what to do. First they watched the Wonderbolts' performance together. Paint could remember how Rainbow Dash screamed and squealed like a crazy fan girl the entire time. Hadn't her wing been broken Paint might have been forced into holding her in place so that she wouldn't fly over and interrupt the show as a result of her enthusiasm. Her over-excitement during the show wasn't of any disturbance to him whatsoever. He liked seeing the more 'girly' side of Rainbow Dash, because as tough as she usually looked she was still a girl on the inside. If he would say that to her though he would probably regret it, which was why he had no intention of ever doing so.

After that however the group had split up, leaving Rainbow Dash and Paint on their own. When looking at the 'list' of the things that turned a date into a good one, they didn't really do any of them. They hardly spoke to each other as a result of being nervous, and when Rainbow Dash finally swallowed her ego and joined her date on the dance floor when the slow dancing started she stepped on his hoof. There was no arguing about the fact that the rainbow-maned mare was not born a natural dancer. She apologized again and again, despite Paint saying that she didn't have to apologize. After that it went quite alright, and while she didn't feel too comfortable about slow dancing it wasn't that bad. Still, Paint was able to sense her slight discomfort and offered that they could go outside if she felt like it, and that was how they ended up outside.

Now that they were there, it was just like in the chariot on their way over or when Paint came to visit Rainbow Dash in the hospital; they weren't really talking to one another. For Rainbow Dash it was mainly the result of feeling a bit bad about how their date turned out, because despite her lack of experience in dating she was still pretty sure that their date wasn't a success. For Paint it was his usual shyness towards the rainbow-maned mare that kept him for speaking.

Eventually Rainbow Dash decided that they've been sitting silently for too long. "So…" she began, causing the stallion to move his gaze from his own hooves to her, "It's a… beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes." answered the blue stallion, finding the whole moment rather awkward.

"Paint, listen…" she said with a sigh, turning to face him, "I'm really sorry about tonight… I know it wasn't really the perfect date, but I haven't ever gone out before…" she felt really embarrassed about saying that, but she also felt like it should be said. "Nor was I ever a too good of a dancer…"

Paint smiled, much to her surprise. "I already told you I wasn't angry because you stepped on my hoof. And I don't care that the date didn't go too well, I had a great time tonight."

"You did?" asked she, knowing more than well that their date could have turned out much better than it did.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, it wasn't perfect, but I still enjoyed it. Just spending this party with you made it perfect."

Rainbow Dash could feel the heat climbing onto her cheeks and she looked away, "Oh, really?" she saw him nod in the corner of her eye. Thinking about it, she didn't have that horrible of a either. Yes, it was really embarrassing when she stepped on his hoof for example, but being with him and feeling that strange yet satisfying happiness made the horrible date a good one. She smiled, now sharing the stallion's opinion that tonight went quite well for both of them. And for as much as they were aware, the rest of their friends had a good time as well. The rainbow-maned pegasus turned her gaze back to the blue stallion in front of her and their eyes met. The mare smiled and sat herself closer to her date. Rainbow Dash was the type of pony who always got what she wanted. "Paint?"

"Yes?" asked the stallion, smiling as they stared into each other's eyes.

"About what happened inside that cave, before Night Mare Moon showed up…" there was a short pause, "I think you forgot something in that cave…"

"Really?" asked Paint, confused, "What?"

"This." Before Paint could realize what was going on Rainbow Dash placed her front legs on his shoulder and kissed him right on the lips. The stallion found himself absolutely frozen at that, but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and also leaned in, putting his own front legs around her lower back and gently pulling her closer to him.

After what was a few seconds but seemed like eternity Rainbow Dash pulled her head away, ending their first kiss. For a moment they simply stared at each other with smiles on their faces and then they leaned towards each other and kissed again. One clear thought went through their minds; 'Best Night Ever'.

**A/N: Well this is where I'm going to end this fanfic. Wow, this chapter is really long but it surely was fun to write I'm sorry for taking so long and I hope that the wait was worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed my fan made story and I would really appreciate it if you'd leave a review.**

**This chapter was pretty much intended to give the Mane 6 a corrective experience after the events of the episode 'The Best Night Ever'. I wanted them to have a perfect time at the Gala this time in order to cover up for the last one, which was why I wrote about each of them and what they did at the Gala. Of course that I made sure they spent some of it together first so to please Spike. I also wanted to write about his dance with Rarity but didn't really know how to make it detailed enough in order to actually turn it into a more significant part of the chapter. I always thought that Applejack and Soarin' would make a cute couple and I also needed to something to do with Applejack so I did just that. I was also supportive of Rarity and Blueblood as a couple after seeing 'The Ticket Master' so I thought I could begin working on that one as well.**

**I also tried throwing in a few humorous parts in this chapter; like Rarity's argument with Rainbow Dash about make-up or Paint helping Big Macintosh wear his tuxedo or Celestia asking Twilight whether she had a love interest or Rainbow Dash stepping on Paint's foot while they danced. There were a few more but I can't remember all of them. If you do leave a review I would like to know whether there was anything that brought out at least a chuckle or a smile from you, so to know whether I should keep trying to write those in the future.**

**In case you're wondering, I will write a sequel to this fanfic, for there is many for me to write about (Yes, including Cadence and Luna being pregnant. I know you guys like tiny horses with eyes that are big in comparison with the size of their heads). I might do something with the whole Applejack X Soarin' and Rarity X Blueblood as well, even though I thought about taking the sequel towards a whole different direction. I am not saying that I will start working on the sequel right away because I have a couple of ideas for One-shots and other fanfics which will not be as long as this one but I still feel like writing. I always wanted to write a Rainbow Dash X Soarin' fanfic for example. I will get to the sequel though, I promise. So if you guys would like to read that or other fanfics I might post or if you like One-shots I would really like it if you added my profile to your watch list.**

**Thanks again for those who followed the story and left reviews.**

**Special thanks to ShiningShadow1965 and calmfacade who reviewed most of my chapters and gave me most of the inspiration to keep writing!**

**And until next time, peace out =]**


	20. Sequel Info

**HEY GUYS! Like I promised you in the last chapter, I'm starting a sequel to this story. The first chapter should be up at the website right now. This message is meant to those who are interested in reading the sequel but have added only this story to their watch list and not me to their watch list. Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
